E:SCAPE
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: AU. Sembilan anak terperangkap di dalam game mematikan, dan hanya ada satu yang bisa keluar. IKUTI RAFFLE MANGA E;SCAPE! peraturan & bonus scene ada di chapter 10. R&R?
1. MOGI

**WELCOME TO E;SCAPE**

**\- [New Game]**

**[Continue]**

**[Settings]**

**[Exit]**

**.**

Musik _medley_ ala game sederhana mengalun pelan sesaat setelah game itu terbuka. Latar belakangnya hanya menampilkan siluet panah, mungkin untuk memfokuskan judul di tengah yang terlihat mencolok. Opsinya cukup sederhana, tidak ada bantuan, tidak ada kredit, satu-satunya yang absen hanyalah Continue karena game ini baru dibuka untuk pertama kalinya.

**.**

**SELECT MODE**

**[Single Player]**

**\- [Multiplayer]**

**.**

**SELECT DIFFICULTY**

**[Easy]**

**\- [Normal]**

**[Hard]**

**[Extra]**

**.**

Jari telunjuk itu berhenti, berkebalikan dengan panah kuning yang terus berkedip-kedip. Merongrong sang pemain untuk cepat memilih. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia langsung menekan tombol Enter dan layar mendadak menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Di-di mana aku?"

Suasana suram menyambut kedua matanya setelah ia tersadar. Sambil memegangi kepala yang mendadak terasa berat, Mogi berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu suaranya hampir habis untuk menjerit-jerit minta tolong... ugh.

Nyeri di kepalanya semakin membara.

Mogi berusaha bangkit dan mencari pegangan, apa saja –asalkan ia tak rubuh karena pandangannya kini mulai berputar-putar. Ingatan itu kembali memburam. Hanya beberapa hal yang sepintas lewat sementara mata merah itu masih mengolah informasi dari apa yang dilihatnya... biru, biru, dingin, asin, udara... gelap, dingin, tua, runtuh, abu-abu... tangan, teriak, napas, mati...

Meraba-raba dinding penuh retak dan cat terkelupas, Mogi berjalan tertatih-tatih karena matanya belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Hanya dinding itulah satu-satunya indikator agar ia bisa tahu tempatnya sekarang, dan mungkin mencari sesuatu untuk menerangi keadaan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan celah berbentuk persegi panjang di ujung, terlihat seperti sebuah pintu –seakan-akan lupa dengan sakit kepalanya, gadis itu berlari menuju arah cahaya dan mendadak berhenti begitu melihat kenyataan di depan mata.

Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia ingat kalau ia tak berada disini sebelumnya.

Ia nyaris menjemput ajal di laut lepas.

Tapi mengapa –

**-E;SCAPE-**

"_Tolong! Tolong!"_

_Berkali-kali suaranya timbul-tenggelam karena ombak yang semakin ganas. Tak peduli dengan lidahnya yang berkali-kali mencecap asin karena menelan air garam, ia terus berteriak, terus melambaikan tangan, tak peduli pula dengan suaranya yang nyaris mustahil menjejak daratan. Hujan yang sepertinya bersekutu dengan ombak menumpahkan lebih banyak hidrogen dioksida, memporak-porandakkan suasana, dan jangan lupa dengan angin dan petir yang terus menyambar. Matanya sudah pedih, suaranya sudah habis, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa... bahkan untuk muntah karena diombang-ambing ombak saja sudah tak bisa. Kalau ini adalah akhir hidupnya, biarlah ia menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan tenang... bukannya dalam kondisi tersiksa dan takkan ada yang melihat saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia... bahkan mungkin ia takkan dikebumikan dalam kondisi layak..._

_Seekor ular menghampirinya sebelum ia memejamkan mata._

Hanya itu yang mampu ia lihat sebelum Mogi sampai di tempat antah-berantah seperti ini. Sempat terbesit pikiran kalau ular itu yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan membawanya ke tempat ini. Kalau itu benar, gadis itu harus berterima kasih kepada hewan melata tersebut meskipun sebenarnya kondisinya tak lebih baik. Oke, ia akui kalau kakaknya memelihara kelinci putih di rumah, dan ia juga suka kucing, tapi kucing dan kelinci dengan mulut penuh taring-taring tajam dan menyeringai lebar itu bukan hal yang baik, apalagi jumlahnya yang mencapai belasan dan menyambutnya di depan mata –

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ajaibnya, meskipun ia baru saja selamat dari insiden tenggelam dan seharusnya membutuhkan banyak istirahat agar bisa pulih kembali, namun larinya jauh lebih cepat daripada orang normal. Kekuatan orang yang terdesak, mungkin? Mogi bahkan tak berani menoleh ke belakang, tujuannya hanyalah mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu terbuka karena kelinci dan kucing itu mengejarnya dari segala arah. Baru saja ia menemukan gang sempit yang sepertinya hanya muat untuk satu orang, pandangannya terasa aneh. Sesuatu seperti _grid_ hijau membatasi pengelihatannya, dan balon kata bermunculan pada setiap benda yang dilihatnya.

**Rabbit**

**HP: 36**

**MP: 40**

**Cat**

**HP: 45**

**MP: 55**

Di sebelah kirinya, seperti status bar pada game online, terdapat informasi mengenai dirinya, kekuatannya, barang-barang yang dimilikinya, dan pandangan Mogi berhenti pada satu kata.

**Weapon**

Secara refleks, telunjuknya menyentuh udara kosong, tapi senjata yang dimaksud langsung mucul di hadapannya dan benar-benar nyata. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, Mogi langsung memakai flamethrower itu sambil berlari menghindar. Untung saja gang yang dimaksud sudah ada di depan mata, dan sesuai prediksinya, musuh-musuh itu takkan bisa mendekat.

_BRUK!_

"Haah... haah..."

Napasnya memburu, namun ekspresi lega justru terukir di wajahnya. Baru saja ia melangkahi maut dengan mengerahkan seluruh energinya, ditambah membawa beban yang tak terkira, jadi lecet-lecet di lututnya bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Mengubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi duduk bersandar, Mogi memeriksa lebih jauh apa yang terjadi pada matanya dan senjatanya.

**MOGI**

**Player No. 5**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Captivating Eyes**

**Weapon: M2A1-2 Flamethrower**

Captivating Eyes? Player No. 5? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Mogi, namun belum ada satupun yang terjawab. Berbekal spekulasi-spekulasi sederhana, ia mengkalkulasikan informasi tersebut menjadi informasi baru.

_Kalau aku adalah pemain nomor 5... berarti masih ada pemain lainnya? Lalu Captivating Eyes ini... mata Penarik Perhatian? Apa maksudnya? Padahal mataku hitam polos biasa, tidak biru indah apalagi berkarisma –_

Gumaman Mogi berhenti ketika pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari pecahan cermin mengganggunya. Gadis itu mengambilnya, dan menatap bayangan wajahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Meskipun samar, tapi ia bisa melihat kilatan merah yang berada tepat dimana matanya berada –

_Tidak mungkin._

_Aku tidak pakai lensa kontak, jadi bagaimana bisa?_

Suara geraman yang amat ia benci kembali terdengar, Tidak ada waktu untuk berkeluh kesah, Mogi harus pindah dari tempat itu secepatnya sebelum musuh memaksa masuk ke dalam. Diangkatnya tali ransel _flamethrower_ itu erat-erat sembari berlari ke dalam, berharap seperempat bebannya pindah walau sebentar.

_BRAKK!_

Kedua dinding yang menjadi mulut gang hancur separuhnya, membuat para monster itu bebas bergerak leluasa meski tak bisa masuk bersamaan. Mogi semakin panik, ditingkatkannya kecepatan lari meskipun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal –

Sebuah dinding tinggi menjulang di hadapannya.

Bagus sekali, batin Mogi dalam sarkasme. Kondisinya benar-benar terjepit, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghadap musuhnya sambil sedikit-sedikit merapat ke dinding... hingga tidak ada lagi celah bagi gadis itu untuk kabur. Mungkin kalau dalam keadaan normal, Mogi akan bertanya-tanya mengapa hewan-hewan lucu dan berwarna lembut seperti merah jambu, kuning muda atau hijau pandan itu bisa berukuran sebesar beruang dan seganas serigala. Sayangnya, dengan posisi malaikat maut sudah mengalungkan sabit kematian di lehernya, dan tidak ada siapapun untuk dimintai tolong, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut sampai tangannya menyenggol selang _flamethrower._

Ini dia!

Dengan jari gemetar, ia menekan semua tombol di selang tersebut dengan acak, dan nyaris saja ia sendiri yang dilalap api hingga Mogi dapat mengontrol _flamethrower_ tersebut dengan baik. Diarahkan moncong selang itu ke arah musuh dengan takut-takut pada awalnya, berharap mereka segera mundur. Berhasil! Mogi semakin meningkatkan volume apinya, dan berlari ke depan –sementara para monster itu justru berbalik dan berlari tunggang-langgang. Seringai tawa tak wajar menghiasi wajahnya, apalagi beberapa diantara mereka yang tak beruntung menjadi kelinci panggang menimbulkan bunyi keretek pelan dan balon kata di atas kepalanya menjadi lenyap.

Mati.

Musnah.

Mogi tertawa keras-keras, angka nol yang sebelumnya bercokol di kanan layar sekarang bertambah tiga puluh. Artinya, satu monster yang baru saja ia bunuh bernilai sepuluh, dan jika menghitung total monster yang kini berlari serabutan karena api yang menyala-nyala, ia bisa mendapatkan poin lebih!

"Mati! Mati kalian semua! Mati!" jerit Mogi girang sambil mengarahkan moncong _flamethrower_-nya ke segala arah. Angka poin langsung meroket tinggi, seiring dengan monster-monster yang roboh. Tak peduli dengan segala kerusakan yang ia buat karena membakar benda apapun dengan ceroboh, kini status Mogi yang semula korban berubah menjadi pemburu. Dikejarnya semua monster yang tersisa, bahkan tak perlu mendekatpun mereka sudah menjadi kelinci dan kucing panggang karena semburan apinya bisa mencapai dua meter. Ia baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah monster-monster yang menyerangnya tumbang, dan poinnya kini bertengger di angka 180. Cukup banyak juga, batin Mogi sambil mengelus-elus _flamethrower_ yang entah mengapa bebannya tidak terasa lagi di punggung. Dilangkahinya mayat-mayat itu dengan perasaan bangga yang aneh, seolah-olah ia baru saja mengalahkan musuh pada game –

Oh iya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Semua yang terjadi pada dirinya terlalu nyata untuk dibilang mimpi. Ia bisa merasakan luka di lututnya, panas yang menjalari selang, dan ia bisa ambruk kelelahan saat bersembunyi di gang tadi. Mustahil kalau ini semua hanya ilusi... atau jangan-jangan ia sekarang berada di dalam game?

Mogi duduk di atas kap mobil dan melonggarkan tali ransel _flamethrower-_nya. Pasti ada... pasti ada semacam keterangan atau cara bermain di layar virtual yang ditanamkan di depan matanya. Gadis itu menekan tombol 'Menu'di pojok kiri bawah, dan beberapa opsi yang tertera muncul seperti _pop-up._

**Continue**

** \- Setting**

**Save and Exit**

Tidak begitu banyak berguna pada pilihan tersebut, hanya sebatas mengubah tata letak alias _template_ layar virtual yang dipenuhi grid hijau tersebut. Opsi mengecilkan atau membesarkan suara juga tidak ada, tentu saja, apalagi mengubah kontrol dari _keyboard_ menjadi _mouse_ atau sebaliknya –

"_Selamat datang di E;SCAPE!"_

Mata merah itu membulat. Sebuah _pop-up_ besar tiba-tiba memblokir pandangannya, disusul dengan suara wanita muda yang menyapa. Oh, ia baru sadar kalau suara tersebut berasal dari _headphone_ yang sedari tadi terkalung di lehernya. Mogi mengenakan headphone tersebut dan menekan _pop-up_ tadi sekali lagi.

"E;SCAPE_ adalah shooting game dengan sistem level. Cara bermain game ini cukup mudah, tembak semua musuh Anda hingga mencapai poin tertentu untuk bisa lanjut ke level berikutnya. Anda telah dibekali _Weapon, Energy,_ dan _Memory _secara acak, jadi pastikan Anda memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Beberapa _Eye Ability_ bekerja lebih optimal dengan _Weapon_, sebagian tidak berhubungan sama sekali atau malah merugikan. Tidak ada opsi _Save _dan _Exit_ disini, jadi –"_

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu!" seru Mogi sambil mengecek tombol menu dengan keringat dingin yang mendadak menyusuri pelipisnya. Ia ingat kalau tadi ada pilihan itu di bawah 'Setting' tapi... tubuhnya mendadak lemas ketika panah kuning yang berkedip-kedip itu tidak dapat digerakkan sampai bawah, yang artinya pilihan tersebut terus terkunci sampai waktunya tiba.

" –_Anda harus terus memainkan game ini sampai selesai. Jika Anda menang, Anda dapat keluar dari game ini melalui gerbang yang telah disediakan dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Hal sebaliknya terjadi jika Anda kalah. Peraturan lebih lanjut akan dijelaskan secara bertahap di tengah permainan. Selamat bermain~!"_

_Pop-up_ itu lenyap. Menyisakan grid hijau yang membosankan.

"'Selamat bermain' apanya..." umpat Mogi sambil meloncat dari kap mobil, tentu saja setelah mempererat tali ransel _flamethrower_-nya. "Aku hampir mati, astaga! Kurasa aku harus mencari cara agar bisa menemukan monster sialan itu dan pulang ke rumah."

Kali ini gadis itu memindai sekeliling dengan teliti. Sebenarnya, jika tidak ada monster-monster aneh yang berkeliaran, suasana ini seperti kota besar yang telah lama ditinggal penduduknya. Bangunan-bangunan bekas toko, rumah sipil, kantor, tingginya bervariasi namun semuanya sepi dan dalam kondisi tak layak huni . Nyaris semua dindingnya hanya berbentuk batu bata berlapis semen, itupun sudah banyak yang runtuh dan terkelupas. Besi-besi berkarat, mobil terparkir sembarangan, aspal retak dan tak terhitung yang bergelombang apalagi lubang. Tiang-tiang lampu, kotak pos, tanda jalan, semuanya doyong dan beberapa patah. Lampu jalan mati, ada pula yang sangkarnya kosong, bekas pecahan lampu berserakan tepat di bawah.

Singkat kata, kota ini seperti baru terkena gempa berskala tinggi dan secara harfiah sudah mati.

Benar-benar tempat yang layak untuk dijadikan lokasi _survival game_, batin Mogi sambil membaca alamat toko yang tertera di atas suatu bangunan. Meskipun kesulitan karena papan nama itu nyaris hancur, tapi ia yakin kalau nama kota ini tidak ada dalam peta Jepang, atau peta manapun di dunia. Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, seperti yang telah dijelaskan di peraturan, hanyalah naik level setinggi mungkin hingga –

_KRUUUUUKKKK_

Mogi memegangi perutnya. Sudah berapa lama sejak perutnya diisi? batinnya sambil menekan pilihan 'Menu' sekali lagi. Kalau tidak salah peraturan tadi bilang ia punya semacam Energy?

Health Point yang berada di sisi kanan berkurang separuh lebih dan berwarna kuning, padahal sebelumnya Mogi yakin kalau tadi warnanya hijau dan memenuhi tiga perempat bar.

Setelah mengutak-atik opsi 'Items', akhirnya gadis itu menemukan _lunchbox_ dan makanan yang dimaksud langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapannya setelah ia menekan gambarnya. Satu kotak nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauk dan alat makan sekali pakai. Mogi menggeser tampilan layar 'Items' ke bawah, dan menekan gambar air mineral. Minuman yang dimaksud kembali muncul, wadahnya sama seperti yang digunakan anggota militer sehingga gampang disimpan jika isinya sudah habis. Rasa makanannya standar, tidak begitu enak namun masih dapat ditolerir, yang penting Health Point-nya kini telah naik dan warnanya kembali ke hijau. Diteguknya air mineral itu dua kali sebagai penutup, lalu ia membungkus semua sampahnya dengan plastik yang tersedia dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tutupnya entah dimana.

Sekarang waktunya berburu monster.

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Sembilan, sepuluh..._

Mogi terus menghitung jumlah monster yang gosong akibat _flamethrower_-nya sambil berlari dan sesekali bersembunyi diantara gang sempit. Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berburu monster, karena mereka datang dengan sendirinya. Ia tak tahu apa dirinya akan dimakan atau api yang disemburkannya menarik perhatian, tapi mereka sangat berguna untuk meningkatkan poinnya.

_Lima belas, enam belas..._

Bunyi plop pelan membelah suasana. Mogi menginjak mayat-mayat hitam tersebut tanpa beban, langkahnya menuju atap rumah yang tidak begitu tinggi untuk dipanjat dan kelihatannya aman untuk dipijak. Perkiraannya, ia bisa melihat lebih banyak jika dari atas. Langit berwarna merah gelap, atmosfer kematian menggantung di udara, suasana yang takkan kautemukan di dunia nyata. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu di sini, apalagi bulan dan matahari. Satu-satunya benda langit hanyalah lubang hitam menganga dengan petir merah yang menyambar-nyambar.

Itukah jalan keluarnya?

Sambil terus membakar para monster, Mogi terus menatap angkasa. Memang ia tak mungkin terbang ke sana, namun kalau memang itu jalan keluarnya, ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencapai lubang tersebut. Baru saja ia hilang ingatan ke-berapa monster yang sudah dilumpuhkan, sebuah tulisan besar-besar muncul di hadapannya, namun tidak begitu mengganggu sehingga ia masih bisa menyerang monster lain.

**COMBO 2X**

**COMBO 3X**

**COMBO 4X**

Kombo itu terus bertambah sementara Mogi semakin terengah-engah. Setahunya, kombo sangat berguna untuk melipatgandakan poin, namun jika kombo itu berhenti di tengah jalan, maka ia harus mengulang dari awal. Karena itulah, ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar kombonya terus berjalan –

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mungkin karena ia terlalu bersemangat mengejar kombo, Mogi tak melihat kalau ada salah satu genting yang sudah rapuh sehingga tubuhnya langsung terperosok ke dalam rumah tersebut. Di saat-saat seperti ini ia baru menyesali mengapa senjatanya begitu berat, yang sangat membantunya agar terjatuh lebih keras. Sambil berusaha bangkit, dilihatnya Health Point di samping kanan mulai menurun dan berwarna kuning tua.

"Gawat!"

Sebelumnya, untuk menaikkan kembali Health Point, ia harus makan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia tidak lapar, tapi syok dan memar-memar... sial. Mogi mengutak-atik opsi Menu dengan beringas, mencari Items apapun yang dapat menaikkan Health Point-nya kembali... seingatnya di game lain, ia bisa memperoleh semacam mantra sihir atau minimal perban dan obat. Tapi sayang, selain _flamethrower_ yang sudah ia gunakan... tidak ada benda yang dimaksud sama sekali. Bahkan siluet saja tidak ada, seperti yang biasanya game lain lakukan kalau pemainnya masih mencapai level bawah. Hanya kosong, kecuali Treasure Box yang sempat muncul saat ia mengumpulkan kombo barusan.

"Semoga ini bisa berguna..." ujar Mogi setengah berharap sambil menekan gambar yang lebih mirip peti harta karun itu. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari peti tersebut setelah dibuka, memaksa gadis berambut pirang itu untuk mundur selangkah, namun tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Kamar... putih... pemuda._

_Pemuda... kuat... kakaknya..._

_Shintaro... siapa?_

_Pemuda berambut putih itu... siapa?_

_Niichan... tolong..._

_Tolong..._

_Bangun..._

"Bangun."

Mata merah itu setengah terbuka.

"Kumohon, bangunlah."

Guncangan di bahunya semakin keras. Mogi langsung terduduk, jantungnya berdetak amat kencang. Seakan-akan ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, keringat dingin menyusuri pelipisnya, dan napasnya juga terengah-engah. Apa yang barusan terjadi? mengapa ia ada disini? Siapa pemuda berambut putih itu? Mengapa ia minta tolong?

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Si-siapa?" Mogi memasang sikap siaga, tangannya otomatis meraih selang _flamethrower _yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. Gadis itu semakin panik, ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tajam.

Hei, pemuda itu sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya!

Melalui layar virtual dengan grid hijau, Mogi melihat pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas, berharap balon kata akan muncul di atas kepalanya dan memberikan identitas yang lebih jelas. Kono-ha?

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin menolong," ujar Konoha berusaha agar terlihat lebih menyakinkan, namun ekspresi dan nada suaranya tetap datar. Alis Mogi naik sebelah, mencoba memanggil pemuda ini berdasarkan informasi yang ia punya.

"Kono...ha?"

"Ya, itu aku. Kau sendiri... Mogi? Benar?"

"Ya. Apa kau salah satu pemain juga? Coba kulihat... nomor sembilan?" tanya Mogi memastikan. Konoha mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan pemain lain sebelumnya? Ngomong-ngomong, pemain nomor sembilan... lumayan juga yang terjebak disini," gumam Mogi sambil mengerutkan kening. Kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya adalah pemain terakhir, besar kemungkinannya ia bisa bertemu dengan tujuh orang lain dan bekerjasama untuk bisa keluar dari game ini. Mogi baru saja mendapat ide cermelang kalau saja ia tak ingat tujuh pemain itu belum tentu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya...

"Hei, Konoha."

"Hm?" Pemuda berambut putih itu masih mengunyah isi _lunchbox_ yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Mungkin aku bodoh karena menanyakan ini, tapi... kau lawan atau kawan?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Konoha balik, namun tangannya masih sibuk menjejalkan nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Kau tahu..." Bola mata Mogi berputar. "Mungkin kita akan bertemu pemain lain, dan kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, apa tujuan mereka, seberapa kuat mereka, dan apakah mereka akan membantu kita seperti yang kaulakukan atau sebaliknya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup kuat juga... senjata apa yang kau –UWAAAAHH!"

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau-kau sudah sampai level sepuluh?" jerit Mogi terkejut ketika membaca informasi lain yang ada di atas kepala Konoha sementara pemda itu masih kebingungan. "D-dan... poinmu... astaga... sebelas ribu? Aku bahkan belum mencapai empat ribu! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Err... entahlah... setiap ada monster yang menyerang... kuserang balik... aku tidak sempat menghitung..."

"Tapi ini penting sekali, Konoha!" Kali ini gantian Mogi yang mengguncang-guncang bahu Konoha dengan frustasi. "Satu-satunya cara agar bisa keluar dari game sialan ini adalah memiliki poin tinggi! Arghh, padahal kukira aku sudah membunuh banyak monster waktu itu..."

"Aku cuma pakai ini." Konoha mengeluarkan benda yang tak asing dari sakunya, membuat Mogi ternganga untuk kali kedua. Senjata itu puluhan kali lebih ringan, lebih mudah dibawa dan lebih mematikan jika digunakan dengan benar. Lagi-lagi, gadis berambut pirang itu menyesal mengapa ia mendapatkan _flamethrower_ sebagai senjatanya.

"Kau bercanda... kan?" tanya Mogi serius, tapi Konoha menggeleng.

Benda itu adalah dua buah pisau dapur biasa.

"Tak mungkin..." Mogi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kembali membaca informasi tentang Konoha yang mungkin terlewat. Memang benar disana nama senjatanya tercantum Double Knife, tapi kemampuan mata alias Eye Ability-nya...

"Awakening Eyes? Apa itu?"

"...Entahlah," jawab Konoha asal setelah jeda lama. "Oh, jadi Eye Ability-mu Captivating Eyes?"

"Ya, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Mogi dengan mata berbinar.

"...Tidak."

Ingin rasanya gadis berambut pirang itu membenturkan jidatnya ke tembok terdekat.

"Konoha, uhm..." Masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, dan awalnya Mogi berharap pemuda yang sekarang membuka _lunchbox_ keduanya ini bisa tahu beberapa, atau setidaknya bisa diajak berdiskusi. Nyatanya mereka sama-sama buta, hanya perbedaan poin yang cukup ekstrim meskipun Konoha tidak tahu caranya. Tunggu dulu... tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Ya?"

"Darimana kau bisa dapatkan dua _lunchbox_? Bukankah masing-masing hanya dapat satu?" Atau setidaknya itulah yang Mogi alami, tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Bukan dua, tapi lima..." Konoha merentangkan kelima jarinya. "Setelah aku mengalahkan monster itu, aku mendapat lima Treasure Box. Isinya makanan semua."

Mogi menghela napas. Meskipun pemuda berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya ini sulit dipahami dan suka berkata seadanya, namun ia bisa menyimpulkan beberapa. Treasure Box bisa berisi apa saja, dan hanya dapat diperoleh melalui kombo. Entah apa yang ia dapatkan setelah membuka Treasure Box miliknya karena cahaya menyilaukan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran... tidak mungkin _zonk_, kan?

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengecek Health Point-nya. Sudah separuh lebih terisi dan berwarna hijau muda.

"Konoha, apa saja yang kaulakukan padaku selama aku pingsan?"

"...Hah? Menungguimu, tentu saja," jawab Konoha sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau yakin tidak mengobati luka-lukaku karena terjatuh tadi... tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Mogi penuh selidik. Seingatnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam rumah itu saat ia terjatuh, dan Mogi baru pingsan setelah Treasure Box miliknya dibuka... jadi, kapan pemuda itu datang dan menyelamatkannya?

"Aku baru saja mengalahkan para monster dan aku mendengar suara terjatuh yang keras, jadi kukejar," jawab Konoha datar. "Itu saja."

"Apa kau pernah mendapat sesuatu di dalam Treasure Box selain makanan? Sesuatu seperti... mimpi aneh?"

"Mimpi aneh?" Konoha berusaha berpikir keras, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Mimpi apa? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa berbagi makanan."

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

_BLAAARRRR!_

"Bersiap-siaplah, Konoha. Ini akan menjadi kerjasama kita berdua." Mogi menyandang _flamethrower_-nya setelah berdiri. "Tenagamu pasti lebih banyak setelah menghabiskan dua porsi makanan itu."

"Umm... sebenarnya aku lebih kenyang kalau makan tiga porsi," sahut Konoha yang dibalas oleh pelototan Mogi. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, waktunya bertarung."

Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar. Mogi di sisi kiri, Konoha di sisi kanan. Ledakan demi ledakan terlontar, suaranya yang memekakkan telinga memaksa mereka berdua untuk menutup indra pendengarannya.

"Konoha! Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?!" tanya Mogi sambil setengah berteriak.

"Tidak tahu!"

"Mungkinkah pemain lain?!" tanya Mogi lagi, pandangannya kembali diarahkan ke luar rumah. Puluhan monster itu terkapar di tanah, bersamaan dengan bekas ledakan yang menghancurkan sekeliling. Benar-benar gaya bertarung yang berantakan, batin Mogi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar tanpa memberi kode untuk Konoha terlebih dahulu. Suasana di jalan mendadak sunyi, terlalu sunyi... bagi pertempuran yang baru saja berlangsung di situ beberapa detik lalu.

"Mogi, awas!"

Ia bahkan tak sempat melihat ke arah mana yang dimaksud dengan bahaya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah terbawa ratusan meter dari tempat ledakan, yang rupanya berasal dari granat. Konoha ternyata menggendong tubuhnya sambil berlari hingga tersungkur di trotoar, namun bagaimana bisa?

"Uhuk, uhuk –" Pemuda berambut putih itu bangkit ke posisi duduk sambil membersihkan debu-debu yang melekat di permukaan kausnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"'Tidak apa-apa'... bukankah seharusnya kau yang 'apa-apa'? Bagaimana bisa kau menghindari ledakan itu hanya dalam beberapa detik dan kita sudah terlontar ratusan meter dari pusatnya?" omel Mogi, lebih ke khawatir dan penasaran sebenarnya. Baru saja ia ingin menyemprot pemuda itu lebih jauh, sebuah bel bergemerincing di kepalanya. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau Awakening Eyes-mu adalah... ini –"

"Ini apa –"

_BLAAARRRRR!_

Tanpa menunggu perintah Mogi, Konoha langsung belari menuju sumber ledakan, berkebalikan dengan sang gadis pirang kini terengah-engah. Meskipun kecepatannya kini melambat karena beban di punggungnya, namun ia yakin seratus persen kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki Konoha bukanlah sembarang. Apa itu yang ia maksud dengan Awakening Eyes? Kekuatan super ala Superman?

Mogi baru saja sampai di atas atap tempat mereka berdua bertemu, asap yang sedari tadi menghalangi wajah sang lawan akhirnya memudar dan hilang. Seorang pemuda bermata kucing dengan _hoodie_ yang dinaikkan sampai kepala tersenyum lebar, tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah granat.

" –Maaf saja, Sobat, tapi area ini milikku, termasuk semua monster yang telah kubunuh dibawah sana!"

Konoha tidak bergerak, namun kedua pisau dapur yang telah tergenggam di tangannya telah di posisi siaga. Mogi yang mencium adanya ketidakberesan pada otak pemain baru ini buru-buru mendekati mereka berdua dan menengahi perdebatan tak perlu ini.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Apa kalian tak sadar kalau kita semua berada di tengah bahaya –"

_BZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ_

"Oh, bagus, monster tipe baru." Pemuda berambut pirang itu merogoh saku _hoodie_-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah granat lagi. "Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, biarkan saya yang mengatasi lebah sialan ini~"

"Tidak secepat itu!" Konoha pasang badan dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi menyilang, pisau dapur masih dalam genggaman.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Itukah senjatamu? Pisau dapur? Che, kukira kau baru saja mencurinya saat Ibumu memasak –"

_BRUAAAAKKKK!_

"Sayang sekali, Tuan-tuan, mangsa Anda hilang begitu saja karena Nyonya yang satu ini pintar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," sela Mogi santai sambil meniup asap yang tersisa dari selang _flamethrower_-nya. Lebah seukuran singa itu kini terkapar di bawah dalam kondisi gosong, dan mereka berdua hanya bisa melihatnya dari atas sambil melongo. "Kau, mata kucing! Angkat tanganmu, letakkan senjatamu dengan hati-hati, dan keluarkan semua benda yang berada di sakumu sekarang! Dua lawan satu akan percuma, Sobat!"

Ditodong dengan selang _flamethrower _yang mampu membuatnya menjadi sate hanya dalam hitungan detik, pemuda bermata kucing itu menurut. Dilakukannya apa yang Mogi minta secara perlahan, namun pada saat yang tak terduga, ia melempar bom asap yang mampu mendistraksi mereka berdua.

"Kejar orang itu... ambil senjatanya juga! Sial, padahal baru saja mau kuajak bersekutu!" geram Mogi kesal sambil berusaha meminimalkan gerakannya. Ingat, mereka berada di atas genting, dan Mogi tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan bersikap ceroboh "Konoha, apa kau berhasil mengejarnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berhasil mengambil beberapa granat darinya. Sangat berguna," jawab Konoha sambil mengulurkan dua granat yang berada di kepalan tangan. Mogi tersenyum puas, senjata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memancing pemuda pirang itu untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah, Konoha, hari ini cukup sekian! Ayo kita cari tempat yang aman dari para monster itu! Oh iya, hati-hati membawa granatnya, soalnya itu mudah meledak," ajak Mogi sambil tersenyum riang. Konoha mengangguk datar, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Di suatu tempat, pemuda bermata kucing itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya merogoh saku untuk memastikan senjata yang tersisa –bom asap, _flashbang_, gas air mata, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa mencabut nyawa. Hanya granat itu senjata terbesarnya, dan ia harus mengambilnya dari kedua pemain amatir tersebut.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Halo! Ini adalah next project setelah M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I~ sebelumnya maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, saya nggak main game cowok kayak Battlefield, DMC, dan lain sebagainya. Saya lebih suka game indie RPG (Ib, Mad Father, etc), dan game keluaran Gamehouse atau Popcap, sama game android. Kalaupun online, mentoknya cuma di osu! Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk memperbaiki bagian yang nggak pas :

Btw, seperti yang sudah saya katakan di warning, fanfic ini menggunakan nama alias untuk semua karakternya supaya sama dengan Ene (Takane Enomoto) dan Konoha (Kokonose Haruka). Tapi saya usahakan bisa ditebak sejelas mungkin :3 sudah pada tahu kan siapa saja yang muncul disini? Sebenarnya mau saya lanjutin itu scene terakhir tapi takut kepanjangan :")) yasudahlah saya cut saja.

Oh, sama satu lagi. Menurut Anda, lebih suka para karakter Mekakushidan ini pake baju kasualan (referring to Headphone Actor) atau desain yang semodel dengan Konoha &amp; Ene (itam, putih, uning, panah everywhere, headphone)? Kalau lebih banyak yang suka desain kostum baru, ntar saya bikin fanart nya =w= makasih banyak!

Review?


	2. KONOHA

Merah.

Merah dimana-mana.

Kubangan darah di jalan, cipratan darah di tembok penuh coretan, bahkan langit juga berwarna sama.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di segala penjuru, memamerkan isi perut atau anggota tubuh yang tercincang.

Aroma kematian menguar di udara, bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan dimana-mana.

Konoha menghela napas. Ditatapnya langit merah yang menggantung di atas kepala, mencari jawaban dan berharap sedikit keajaiban di dunia yang absurd dan brutal ini.

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Sudah berapa musuh yang ia lumpuhkan?

Entah kenapa Konoha mengingat kembali pertanyaan itu. Simpel, jawabannya cukup sebut angka, tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar menghitungnya. Untung saja informasi tersebut terbaca dengan mudah oleh pemain lain, dalam kasus ini Mogi, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mengarang indah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa monster-monster itu menyerangnya, padahal ia tak pernah berbuat salah. Demi seluruh _lunchbox_ yang dimilikinya, ia bahkan tak kenal siapa-siapa di dunia mengerikan ini jika ia tak bertemu dengan Mogi dulu!

"Ergghh..."

Suara gadis berambut pirang itu mengembalikan Konoha ke alam sadar. Ia langsung mendekati Mogi yang sedang berbaring, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konoha sedikit khawatir, namun ekspresi yang keluar tetap tak berubah. Mogi mengangguk pelan, sebelah tangannya menopang kepala. Sebut pemuda berambut putih itu polos dan lugu, tapi ekspresi Mogi yang terlihat kesakitan itu tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Serius, Konoha... aku tidak apa-apa. _Geez_, entah kenapa aku jadi lebih sering pingsan dan bermimpi aneh... rasanya seperti _hangover_, kau tahu? Err... aku belum pernah minum, sih, tapi kata beberapa temanku yang sering keluar masuk pub, mereka sering sakit kepala dan merasa haus setelah minum terlalu banyak..." ceracau Mogi setengah nyengir, setengahnya lagi menahan rasa berdenyut di kepalanya. Alis Konoha naik sebelah, namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Toh apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat untuk menghentikan gadis itu?

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Konoha sudah dapat menebak kalau Mogi adalah gadis bertipe keras kepala.

Dalam diam, ia biarkan gadis itu berkicau sesuka hatinya, memimpin penyerangan meskipun sedikit ceroboh, namun kemampuannya bisa diandalkan. Konoha bertaruh kalau gadis itu bahkan belum pernah bermain game sekasar ini di dunia nyata. Meskipun ingatannya nyaris nol, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan game ini, selain karena peraturannya yang cukup sederhana. Bunuh monster, dapat poin, naik level. Konoha tak terlalu ambisius untuk memburu semua musuh di tengah kota sebesar ini, ia hanya menyerang yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Biasanya, monster-monster berwujud hewan peliharaan seperti anjing, kucing atau kelinci akan menyerangnya secara berkelompok, jadi Konoha bisa menghabisinya hanya dengan beberapa serangan. Itupun ditandai dengan suara gemuruh langkah kaki dari kejauhan, sehingga ia dapat memperkirakan darimana dan berapa jumlah mereka.

Sayang, hal yang sama tak berlaku sejak ia membentuk aliansi dengan Mogi.

"Mogi."

"Ya? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku," komentar Mogi sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa... Captivating Eyes adalah kekuatan untuk menarik perhatian. Maksudku... monster," ucap Konoha pelan, tapi cukup membuat gadis itu terbelalak.

"A-apa yang kaubicarakan, Konoha? Ahahaha... tak mungkin, kan?"

"Sedari tadi kita dikejar monster saat ingin mencari tempat persembunyian... uhm... padahal kita tak membuat keributan..." jelas Konoha. "Untung saja kita aman di pinggiran kota..."

Pemuda berambut putih itu baru menyadarinya setelah mereka benar-benar memiliki waktu berdua. Teori kasarnya, monster-monster itu hanya akan menyerang dirinya jika mereka saling bertatap muka atau membuat keributan. Hal itu sudah ia buktikan saat Konoha beristirahat setelah membunuh sekumpulan monster dan ada salah satu yang lewat di depannya. Ia tak berusaha untuk sembunyi, tapi sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara ataupun gerakan. Monster itu tak peduli, dan melanjutkan jalannya. Ini sebuah pengetahuan baru sekaligus keuntungan bagi Konoha, karena ia bisa menghemat energinya jika tak terlalu menarik perhatian, namun bisa menyerang tiba-tiba tanpa harus bergerliya.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Kita adalah _mangsa_nya, pasti monster akan tahu dan berusaha untuk mengejar kita entah bagaimana caranya," elak Mogi setengah gugup.

Pemuda berambut putih itu diam, tapi pandangannya terus menuntut Momo untuk membuat pengakuan. Sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda bermata kucing itu dan berhasil merampas granatnya, hampir tak ada jeda waktu bagi mereka untuk beristirahat melawan monster yang datang. Konoha sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermasalah, tapi ia kasihan dengan Mogi yang Health Point-nya _drop_ lebih cepat. Mereka harus mencari tempat persembunyian segera atau gadis itu akan –

"Aaaahhh! Oke, oke, aku mengaku! Sebenarnya aku selalu menyangkal kemampuan ini, karena... yah, kau tahu, pasti akan mudah bagi pemain lain untuk menjadikanku sebagai umpan. Aku sendiri juga lelah dikejar-kejar oleh mereka..." Mogi tertunduk, namun hanya sebentar. "Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melawan mereka lebih banyak dan meningkatkan poinku!"

Hening.

"...Kau tahu mengapa kita beristirahat di sini?" tanya Konoha pelan setelah jeda lama. Mogi menggeleng.

"_Retreat_. Kau, yang belum berpengalaman, membawa beban 30 kilo di punggung, berlari dan menyerang monster nonstop sampai Health Point-mu berwarna oranye gelap. Sangat beresiko jika kau terus mempertahankan model serangan seperti itu," terang Konoha panjang lebar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mogi ternganga.

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan dariku, Konoha? Padahal kukira Eye Ability-ku kompatibel dengan Weapon-ku, lihat? Aku bisa menarik perhatian musuh dengan mudah, lalu kupanggang mereka. Kau bisa bertarung jarak dekat, dan pisau-pisaumu sangat berguna untuk menusuk mereka. Kau ingin kita bertukar senjata supaya aku tak terkena encok di usia muda? Silakan saja, tapi belum tentu aku bisa bela diri sepertimu."

Konoha menghela napas.

"Mogi... maksudku... kita harus merubah strategi. Jangan memaksakan diri. Itu saja. Kau bahkan pingsan saat kita berdua sedang makan –"

"Hei, itu bukan salahku!" bantah Mogi. "Sudah kubilang, Treasure Box itu bisa berisi apa saja, dan tidak selalu makanan! Kebetulan kotak yang barusan kubuka isinya cahaya aneh yang membuatku pingsan dan bermimpi aneh di dalamnya! Serius, Konoha, apa kau tak pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku? Aku berkali-kali melihat diriku sendiri di dunia normal, dunia yang damai sejahtera tanpa harus mengotori tangan dengan darah, dan kau ada disana! Bukankah kaupikir ini aneh? Padahal kita baru saja berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu!"

"Mimpi hanya bunga tidur."

"Tidak, Konoha, dengar! Itu bahkan tidak terlihat seperti mimpi, itu seperti masa lalu yang mendadak kuingat! Kau ada disana, duduk bersama _Oniichan_, makan malam sambil tertawa bersama anak-anak lain yang tidak kukenal! Apa kau tidak merasa kalau ini bukanlah tempat kita yang sesungguhnya?" sanggah Mogi, kentara sekali usahanya untuk membuat Konoha percaya. Sayang, pemuda berambut putih itu menggeleng.

"Maaf, Mogi. Aku tak ingat apapun sejak aku berada di dunia ini. Satu-satunya yang membantuku bertahan hingga sejauh ini... karena aku merasa familiar dengan game ini."

"Itu dia! Mungkin itu adalah kehidupanmu sebelum masuk ke dunia ini! Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi berdasarkan mimpiku –oh, kurasa bukan mimpi, tapi Memory yang disebutkan di _pop-up_ waktu itu! –kau adalah temanku! Ya, teman! Dan mungkin kau adalah _gamer_ atau semacamnya... itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk! Semangatlah, Konoha! Kau ingat, kan, kalau kita bisa keluar dari sini setelah menjadi pemenang?" seru Momo bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, tapi... pertama kita harus ganti strategi dulu. Kau boleh berada di garda depan, dan aku... akan menjadi _back-up_. Bagaimana?"

"Siap, Komandan! _As expected from professional gamer~"_

Konoha memutar bola matanya, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Meskipun belakangan ini ia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, tapi biarlah, setidaknya gadis yang ada di hadapannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dibukanya _lunchbox_ yang sedari tadi terabaikan karena menjaga Mogi, lalu menyuapkan isinya ke mulut.

"Selamat makan."

**-E;SCAPE-**

_PSSSSHHHHH_

Tanpa peringatan, asap putih menyelimuti seisi gedung tempat mereka berdua terlelap. Mogi yang sadar lebih dulu langsung bangkit dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Konoha dengan panik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Konoha, bangun! Kita diserang! Konoha!"

"Hnggh..."

Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya membalik punggungnya sebentar, lalu kembali mendengkur pelan. Sedikit menyesal ia memuji pemuda berambut putih ini dengan sebutan _gamer pro_, ternyata kewaspadaannya sangat minim jika berhadapan dengan serangan nyata. Asap putih semakin mengaburkan pengelihatan gadis itu, dan mau tak mau ia harus membangunkan Konoha dengan cara ekstrim.

_PLAAAAAKKK!_

"SADARLAH, KONOHA, KITA DISERANG!" teriak Mogi tepat di samping telinga, matanya yang merah karena kekurangan tidur kini berair saking paniknya, sementara sebelah tangan digunakan untuk menutup area hidung dan mulut. Konoha langsung tersentak, dan seperti diprogram secara otomatis, ia menyeret Mogi yang sibuk memakai _flamethrower _di punggung sementara tangan kanannyanya merogoh saku–

_BLAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Granat curian tadi kini berkurang satu, menciptakan ledakan baru ditengah bom asap untuk mengaburkan perhatian musuh.

"KONOHA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" teriak Mogi ditengah-tengah ledakan yang masih memekakkan telinga. Napasnya putus-putus setelah dipaksa _sprint_ demi mempertahankan nyawa, dan semua itu demi alasan konyol Konoha yang melempar granat sembarangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konoha tak kalah lantang, meski ekspresinya tetap datar. Beruntung mereka sudah berada di jarak aman, meski efek ledakan itu adalah sisa api yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kaulempar granat itu, hah?! Bukankah kau tahu sendiri betapa susah untuk mendapatkannya?" damprat Mogi lagi. "Lagipula, kenapa kaulawan asap dengan granat? Sangat tidak seimbang! Justru kita yang akan kena getahnya, karena fungsi bom asap itu untuk membutakan kita untuk sementara!"

Konoha tidak segera menjawab, tapi menunggu gadis berambut pirang itu melepas semua emosinya sambil terengah-engah. Setelah ia mulai sedikit tenang, Konoha baru angkat suara.

"Mogi... aku tahu dimana posisi orang yang melempari kita bom asap itu. Asapnya tidak mempengaruhiku. Kesempatan ini tidak terulang dua kali. Maaf. Aku akan mengecek keadaan di dalam... datanglah jika kubilang semuanya sudah aman."

"Cih, pasti anak itu akan membuat perhitungan lagi," komentar Mogi sinis setelah Konoha menjauh. Dieratkannya tali ransel _flamethrower_, dan setelah suasana sudah tidak seheboh sebelumnya, ia masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut sambil mengendap-endap. Sesuai dugaannya, pemuda bermata kucing itu yang mencari gara-gara, dan kini seragamnya robek di beberapa bagian. Konoha benar.

"Jadi ini yang namanya senjata makan tuan~ tak kusangka aku benar-benar mengalaminya," komentar pemuda itu sambil meringis, kentara sekali senyumnya dipaksakan demi menahan sakit akibat ledakan tadi. Konoha tetap siaga di tempat, pisau gandanya telah siap di genggaman. Mogi langsung mengecek profil musuh barunya melalui layar virtual berlapis _grid_ hijau.

**NOU**

**Player No. 3**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Deceiving Eyes**

**Weapon: Grenade, Flashbang, Smoke Bomb**

**HP: 194/194**

**MP: 292/292**

**E: 6380/6509**

**G: 22588**

"Sial! Konoha, hati-hati! Ia punya banyak senjata!" teriak Mogi dari kejauhan, namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya kembali. Benar-benar kesalahan besar. Ia tak seharusnya bersuara agar bisa menyerang Nou saat pemuda bermata kucing itu lengah –

"_Well, well_... rupanya aku dikepung, huh? Padahal aku datang baik-baik untuk meminta senjataku kembali, kau tahu... ini termasuk kriminalitas lho~"

"Kehadiranmu yang kriminalitas!" sembur Mogi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghadapi Nou secara langsung. "Sejak awal kau yang menyerang kami, mengaku-ngaku soal daerah kekuasaan, kaukira ini game milikmu? Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih rasional, bukannya kekanak-kanakan ditengah krisis seperti ini!"

Kedua pemuda itu ternganga, terutama Konoha. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang ada di hadapannya, yang ia kenal selama ini sebagai seseorang yang ceroboh dan keras kepala, bisa mengomeli orang tak dikenal bahkan cenderung memusuhi mereka. Namun reaksi Nou justru lebih mengejutkan.

"Hah, ternyata justru kau yang lebih kekanak-kanakan, Nona... apa kau tak tahu resikonya jika kau tak memenangkan permainan ini?" Nou semakin mendekat, lalu menjentikkan jarinya tepat dibawah dagu Mogi sementara gadis itu menggenggam selang _flamethrower _semakin erat. "Tepat sekali. Kau takkan bisa keluar. Selamanya."

Punggung gadis itu menegang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Mogi, kali ini diarahkan moncong _flamethrower_-nya tepat di depan muka Nou. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

"Biar kubuat lebih mudah untukmu. Setiap pemain disini bersaing untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi, agar bisa keluar dari game ini. Dengan cara apapun. Mungkin jalan hidupmu menjadi seorang pemburu, rela menjadi nomaden hanya demi membunuh para monster. Aku lebih suka tinggal dan menetapkan wilayah kekuasaan, apalagi daerah ini termasuk yang populasi monsternya termasuk tinggi. Jadi aku tak perlu kemana-mana untuk bisa naik level. Sayang, kau sudah menginjak wilayah kekuasaanku tanpa izin, berburu monster di dalamnya, bahkan mencuri granatku. Tidak akan kumaafkan loh~"

"Berhenti tersenyum, Pendek. Kau mau granat? Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang. Kau mau wilayah kekuasaan virtual? Sayang sekali, harus kukatakan kalau obsesimu itu tidak wajar. Kita sama-sama berada di tengah bahaya, tapi kau justru membuat permasalahan baru dan tak penting seperti ini –"

"Tidak penting? _Tidak penting,_ katamu?" Cengiran itu memudar, sementara iris Nou semakin memerah. Mogi tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan selang _flamethrower_-nya, karena yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah kakaknya sendiri!

"_N-niichan_?"

Shintaro tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik, Momo. Namun bisa kubilang, kau terlalu naif. Apa semua permasalahan yang ada di dunia ini bisa selesai hanya dengan kerjasama? Itu, kan, yang ada di kepalamu selama ini? Saat melihatku mengurung di kamar sendiri dan tak peduli pada dunia?"

"Ti-tidak... a-aku..."

Sosok berambut hitam itu lenyap.

"Dalam game ini, semua pemain hanya punya satu urgensi. Menjadi pemenang dan keluar dari sini. Jika kaupikir membentuk aliansi adalah cara terbaik, maka kau salah, Mogi," Nou menyeringai licik ketika dilihatnya musuh yang ada di hadapannya mulai menampakkan emosi tak stabil. "Lihat anak albino yang ada di belakangmu, poinnya bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Siapa tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, hmm?"

"D-diam! Konoha... Konoha tidak seperti itu! Tidak sepertimu!"

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali... mungkin kau melupakan esensi utama dalam setiap kompetisi. Hanya ada **satu** pemenang berdiri, Mogi... hanya satu... dan dengan naifnya kau menyeret pemuda itu sebagai kawan, berharap untuk menang bersama. Lucu sekali! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk melindungi diri jika suatu hari anak albino itu menyerangmu, dasar amatir –"

Moncong _flamethrower _itu sekarang tepat berada di bawah hidung Nou.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi tentang status amatirku dan keegoisanku untuk menjalani hidup bersama alih-alih menjadi soliter sepertimu –"

Sebuah _pop-up_ muncul di layar virtual, menghentikan perdebatan mereka untuk sementara.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain _E;SCAPE_. Setiap 24 jam, game ini akan mengadakan eliminasi otomatis bagi pemain yang memiliki poin terendah. Pemain yang telah dieliminasi tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan, dengan kata lain, kalah. Peringatan ini diumumkan sebelum eliminasi otomatis dimulai, dan nama pemain yang kalah akan diumumkan setelahnya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan selamat bermain~"_

Sunyi.

Ketiga mata merah itu saling menatap dengan wajah pucat. Nou yang pertama kali angkat bicara untuk memecahkan suasana mencekam.

"H-hei... aku belum pernah bertemu pemain lain selain kalian berdua, tapi..."

**KONOHA**

**Player No. 9**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Awakening Eyes**

**Weapon: Double Sword**

**Level: 11**

**HP: 150/150**

**MP: 277/277**

**E: 2800/2920**

**G: 13390**

**.**

**MOGI**

**Level: 8**

**HP: 65/65**

**MP: 67/67**

**E: 1300/1617**

**G: 9980**

"K-kau, Nona... kau harus berhati-hati..." Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda bermata kucing itu tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan setelah membaca seluruh informasi yang tersaji di layar virtualnya. "A-aku tidak tahu batas poin yang ditentukan oleh permainan ini tapi... aku harus pergi dan memperbanyak secepatnya! Kita bereskan hal ini lain kali!"

Tanpa memedulikan pertempuran yang masih berlangsung, Nou langsung berlari sekencang mungkin dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Konoha dan Mogi berpandangan, namun belum sempat gadis berambut pirang itu berkomentar, Konoha langsung menarik tangannya sambil berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Nou.

"Whoa –t-tunggu, Konoha! Ada apa denganmu?" seru Mogi sambil menarik tali ranselnya yang berguncang-guncang hebat di belakang punggung sementara Konoha masih berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Maaf, Mogi. Tidak ada jalan lain... kita harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak itu."

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua baru saja sampai ke area yang sedikit lebih lapang, kira-kira seluas lapangan bola dengan garis-garis putih pembatas di atas permukaan. Beberapa mobil hancur terkena bekas ledakan, monster-monster bersayap seperti kupu-kupu, lebah dan burung gereja memenuhi udara, dan sekilas Mogi melihat seorang pemuda yang familiar di tengah-tengah arena pertempuran.

"Masuk kesana dan tingkatkan poinmu, Mogi... aku akan berjaga di luar sambil meningkatkan poinku sendiri,"jelas Konoha sambil menunjuk lapangan parkir itu.

"Ma-masuk kesana?"

Udara dingin menjalari tengkuknya setelah Mogi melihat status monster-monster tersebut melalui layar virtualnya.

**Butterfly**

**HP: 87**

**MP: 93**

**Bee**

**HP: 105**

**MP: 80**

"Ko-Konoha... kau... tidak serius... kan? Maksudku... mereka..." pinta Mogi dengan wajah pias, namun Konoha menggeleng, ekspresinya kini jauh kebih suram daripada biasanya setelah melihat monster-monster itu kini sudah berkurang seperempatnya. Mogi ikut memperhatikan dengan ketakutan, kekuatan yang Nou miliki memang tidak sembarang meskipun berantakan. Hanya berbekal bom asap dan _flashbang_ yang tidak mematikan, pemuda bermata kucing itu bisa membuat monster-monster itu berkumpul di dalam satu titik, lalu meledakkan mereka semua dengan granat cadangan yang lebih kecil.

"Cepat masuk kesana dan bunuh monster lebih banyak daripada dia, Mogi! Sebelum kau masih punya kesempatan!" Konoha langsung mendorong Mogi ke dalam arena. Dalam keadaan bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa, suara teriakan Konoha tadi membuat perhatian Nou dan terpecah dan para monster itu kini melihat ke arah Mogi.

Sempurna.

Jika dilihat dari angka HP dan MP-nya, kupu-kupu dan lebah raksasa yang kini terbang menuju arahnya jelas memiliki kekuatan dan daya tahan yang lebih besar daripada yang pernah Mogi hadapi, dan ia sedikit gugup dengan kemungkinan kalah yang semakin besar mengingat para musuhnya kini tak menjejak tanah. Selang _flamethrower_ kini sudah ada di genggaman, dan Mogi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melawan semua yang ada di hadapannya.

_BWOOOOOSSHHH_

Menggunakan dirinya sebagai umpan, Mogi terus belari menuju tengah lapangan, dimana para monster berkumpul lebih banyak. Angka poinnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat setelah serangan perdananya, dan sekarang ia sadar dengan maksud Konoha yang menjebloskannya ke medan perang. Monster bersayap memiliki poin yang lebih banyak apabila berhasil dikalahkan, dan lapangan parkir ini adalah titik sempurna untuk _upgrade_ kilat level para pemain. Dengan lincah, Mogi melompati mobil-mobil ringsek dan membakar mereka semua di atas kap, beban yang ada di punggung sedikit terlupakan oleh rasa semangat. Sempat terlintas di pikiran bagaimana nasib Konoha karena poinnya kini hampir menyalip pemuda serbaputih itu, namun monster-monster yang ada di hadapannya telah menunggu untuk saja ia memperbesar volume api untuk membakar mereka, sebuah ledakan besar membuat Mogi dan lebah raksasa itu sendiri terhempas ke tanah.

"Mogi!"

Konoha justru masuk ke dalam medan perang, dan sesekali membunuh kupu-kupu yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya hanya dalam sekali sabetan. Gadis berambut pirang itu bangkit sambil mengangkat _flamethrower_-nya, untung saja ledakan tadi hanya dimaksudkan untuk memusnahkan lebah raksasa tersebut sehingga ia tak terluka terlalu parah. Justru matanya yang disuguhkan oleh gaya permainan Konoha yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya –pemuda serbaputih itu bisa melompat setinggi tiga meter dan mengalahkan musuhnya langsung di udara!

"Mogi, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Konoha khawatir setelah mereka berdua bertemu. Namun reaksi yang diharapkan pemuda jangkung itu justru berbeda dengan kenyataan.

"Kenapa –"

"...Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tak masuk ke dalam arena dan bertempur bersama-sama kalau kau punya kekuatan sebesar ini? Bukankah kau telah berjanji kalau kita akan keluar dari game ini dengan selamat?" teriak Mogi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Konoha termangu.

"Mogi, bukan maksudku –poimu lebih kecil daripada aku, Mogi! Kau lebih rentan dieliminasi daripada aku! Bukankah kau sendiri yang setuju kalau aku akan menjadi back-up?" Tiga kalimat yang ajaibnya diucapkan Konoha dengan lancar membuat Mogi tertunduk.

"...Maaf, Konoha –"

_BLAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

"Awas!"

Konoha mendorong Mogi hingga mereka berdua mencium aspal lagi, namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi korban ledakan seperti para monster yang terkapar di samping mereka.

"Ah, permisi, apa tadi granatku jatuh di sekitar sini? Maaf aku tidak melihat kalian berdua yang sedang bermesraan di medan perang!" seru Nou riang sambil menuju ke arah mereka, sementara Konoha menatapnya tajam.

"Apa masalahmu, Mata Kucing?" bentak Mogi lagi, kali ini ia tak gentar karena kemampuannya sudah jauh lebih berkembang daripada sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada, dan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berseteru dengan kalian tapi... karena kalian bukan kawan dan lawanku, jadi aku tidak peduli dengan nasib kalian jika kalian terkena granatku seperti tadi. Fokusku hanya membunuh monster saja kok~"

"Kau!"

_DEG_

Mogi yang baru saja menodong Nou dengan _flamethrower_-nya mendadak merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat di dada, selang yang digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja.

_DEG DEG_

"Mogi! Kau tida apa-apa?" taya Konoha lagi, sementara Nou hanya bisa melongo.

_DEG DEG DEG_

"Dadaku... sakit..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh terduduk, membuat Konoha semakin panik dan melupakan konflik yang sedang terjadi. Dibaringkannya Mogi yang kesulitan bernapas sambil memegangi dadanya, lalu pemuda serbaputih itu melepas _flamethrower_ yang ada di punggungnya.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

"Mogi! Bertahanlah!" Konoha berusaha menolong gadis itu sebisanya, namun kondisi gadis itu semakin lemah di setiap menitnya. Pemuda jangkung itu melihat Status Bar milik Mogi, dan menyadari kalau Health Point-nya turun drastis dan warnanya kini berwarna merah gelap.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Setidakpeduli apapun Nou, tetap saja ia memiliki hati nurani, apalagi setelah melihat Mogi yang semakin tidak berdaya. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati gadis yang kini berkeringat dingin dan dadanya naik turun tak karuan, sepertinya ia sedang mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu jika diliat dari gerak bibirnya.

"Kono-ha... bertahanlah. Menangkan... permainan ini..."

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tubuh yang diam dan Status Bar yang lenyap.

Sama seperti monster-monster yang pernah mereka kalahkan.

Senyap.

Bahkan Nou tidak berani berbicara.

Monster-monster yang sedari tadi menyerang mereka terlupakan begitu saja.

Konoha menggenggam tangan Mogi. Beku.

"Ini... sungguhan?" celetuk Nou pada akhirnya, meskipun takut-takut. Konoha mengangkat bahu, namun dari raut wajahnya yang muram, mau tak mau pemuda bermata kucing itu menelan ludah.

Pop-up muncul di layar virtual secara bersamaan, memecahkan kesunyian.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain _E;SCAPE._ Seorang pemain dengan username MOGI telah dinyatakan tereliminasi dari permainan ini dan tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi. Pemain yang tersisa sekarang adalah delapan orang. Eliminasi otomatis akan dimulai lagi dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat bermain~"_

"Uhm... Konoha?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini Nou memanggil dirinya dengan nama alih-alih julukan.

"Apa kau... melihat Status Bar Mogi sebelum dia... uhm..." Nou tampaknya sulit mengutarakan maksud dengan kata-kata, karena situasinya sekarang jauh lebih rumit daripada sebelumnya. Konoha mengangguk.

"Jumlah poinnya nyaris mencapai level 15..."

Diam. Hanya dengan sekali pandang, mereka berdua langsung tahu kalau level sosok yang ada di hadapannya mencapai dua puluh keatas, jauh melampaui Mogi hanya beda di Health Point-nya saja. Meskipun Nou tidak sempat melihat Konoha bertempur di luar arena, tapi ia penasaran dengan teknik yang dilakukannya hingga pemuda berambut putih itu bisa meningkatkan levelnya hanya dengan waktu singkat.

"Mogi..."

Suara Konoha mengambang di udara. Ia tahu, sekeras dan sesering apapun ia memanggil nama gadis itu, Mogi takkan pernah kembali, sementara monster yang tadinya terlupakan kini mulai menyerang balik. Nou yang tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan euforia kesedihan di sekelilingnya langsung menyeret tangan Konoha untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Ta-tapi Mogi –"

"Silakan tangisi dia sepuasnya setelah membersihkan area ini!" seru Nou, lalu melempar bom asapnya sekali lagi. Asap putih yang mengaburkan pandangan cukup membuat monster-monster itu terdistraksi, sementara mereka berdua sedang mempersiapkan diri. Hanya dengan insting, Konoha dan Nou sudah berdiri saling memunggungi, senjata sudah berada di tangan masing-masing, bersiap untuk mengabisi segala monster yang menghalangi.

Dalam sekejap, status mereka kini menjadi aliansi.

Nou, dengan granatnya yang entah selalu terisi di sabuk khusus seperti _submachine gun_, bertugas memperluas area sementara Konoha langsung menerjang ke dalam dan menusuk semua yang masih tersisa. Kerjasama mereka yang sangat efektif memberikan keuntungan ganda –pekerjaan yang cepat selesai dan poin mereka yang meningkat drastis secara bersamaan. Tidak ada salah satu yang bekerja keras sementara yang lain berleha-leha, semuanya mengisi posisi dan menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mereka untuk mewarnai ulang lapangan parkir ini dengan merah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan, sehingga Konoha dapat kembali ke tempat Mogi sebelumnya diikuti dengan Nou. Dalam diam, mereka berdua menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukkannya di dalam mobil yang hancur separo.

"Kau... tidak ingin menguburnya?"

Konoha menggeleng.

"Aku ingin dia beristiharat sebagai pejuang... namun aku tidak mau ia bersanding di sebelah musuhnya. Karena itulah kubawa kemari..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas.

"Selamat jalan, Mogi..."

Kedua siluet itu akhirnya berjalan keluar dari medan perang, diantara langit dan bumi yang berwarna merah. Konoha semakin yakin, di dalam dunia yang absurd dan brutal ini, pasti ada jawaban dan sedikit keajaiban yang dapat ia raih jika menjadi pemenang.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ini kenapa jatuhnya ke KonoMomo yak -w- sebenernya mereka nggak ada apa-apa kok, sungguh, saya cuma pengen mengawali cerita dari tokoh yang nggak begitu disorot yaitu Momo (engg sebenernya sih masih ada beberapa karakter yang nggak terlalu menonjol, tapi saya pilih dia karena dia cocok buat pemain baru yang nggak tau apa-apa tentang survival game tapi character development-nya bagus dan nggak terlalu OOC) dan relationship-nya dengan tokoh yang nggak begitu deket (Konoha &amp; Kano), soalnya biar memori Momo nggak kembali dengan drastis, cuma jatuhnya Konoha jadi agak OOC di chapter ini karena jadi banyak ngomong dan banyak bertindak. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya ;;;;;;;;;

Meskipun Momo udah mati, tapi cerita bakal berjalan karena Kano + Konoha bakal ketemu sama karakter baru di chapter depan ehe. Maaf juga kalo username-nya Kano aneh gitu, saya udah nyerah ngutak-atik namanya biar rada 'jepang' dikit orz. Teruss... setelah tanya-tanya sana-sini, saya baru tahu istilah-istilah dalam game RPG meskipun ada beberapa yang nggak pas kalo dimasukin kesini, tapi karena udah terlanjur yasudahlah /lho. Btw ini daftarnya;

**HP: Health Point**

**MP: Magic Point**

**E: Experience**

**G: Gold**

Nah karena E;SCAPE nggak ada unsur magic sama sekali, jadi saya tetep pake istilah MP tapi maksudnya itu damage yang bisa dihasilkan saat bertarung. Semakin besar MP-nya maka damage yang dihasilkan semakin besar. Experience dulu kukira Energy lho :p mungkin bagi yang main RPG lawas tau kali ya, tapi khusus di game ini saya buat E itu sebagai poin yang harus dikumpulkan biar bisa naik level. Cara ngitungnya juga gampang, misal Momo sekarang lagi di level 9 dengan poin 9980/10000, kalo mau naik ke level 10 dia harus nambah 20 poin lagi ;) jadi per level rentangnya seribu. Makasih banyak buat para reviewer yang tanya-tanya kemarin plus ngasih saran dan ide, saya akhirnya jadi mikir keras gimana caranya bikin sistem poin yang gampang dimengerti :"D

Terusss... Treasure Box itu juga saya terinspirasi dari RPG juga sih, maksudnya Drop Item cuma dulu saya gatau namanya apa. Kalo Drop Item kan cuma bisa didapet kalo udah melawan monster, tapi pas saya main ada semacam Drop Item yang bisa ditemukan di tempat-tempat tertentu, jadi ga perlu ngelawan monster dulu. Nah Drop Item versi saya itu, seperti yang ada diatas, isinya bisa macem-macem, dan sejauh ini baru 2 aja yang ketahuan; Energy &amp; Memory. Fungsi Energy itu buat recover HP pemain lebih cepat, dan bakal berguna banget pas pertarungan soalnya pada dasarnya HP pemain udah recover otomatis cuma lebih lambat~ makanya Momo masih bisa pulih di beberapa pertarungan sebelumnya meskipun dia jarang dapet Energy ehe. Khusus Memory, ini istilah baru dari saya, artinya juga memori :p Sejauh ini emang keliatannya nggak begitu berguna dalam pertarungan, tapi tergantung siapa yang dapet dan seberapa banyak Memory yang ia dapet. Bisa jadi si A kerjasama sama si B di dalam E;SCAPE karena mereka saling kenal di kehidupan nyata seperti kasus Momo dan Konoha, soalnya setiap pemain yang masuk ke dalam game ini statusnya amnesia separo, alias nggak inget apapun yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu tertentu, tapi masih ingat basic stuffs.

Baiklah, itu aja informasi untuk chapter 2, ditunggu reviewnya~


	3. NOU

"Hei, Konoha, kauyakin kau tidak mengingat apapun? Apapun?"

Untuk ke-78 kalinya, Konoha menggeleng pelan.

Nou menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang super pendiam dan pengidap amnesia, sehingga semua percakapan dan lelucon yang ia lontarkan menjadi segaring keripik kentang. Meskipun ia adalah partner kerja yang baik karena cepat tanggap dalam berbagai situasi, tapi hubungan mereka hanya sampai disitu saja. Tidak ada pembicaraan pribadi, dan Nou juga paling malas untuk memulai. Jadilah mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan malam dengan tidur bergantian, sisanya patroli. Tanpa protes, Konoha mendapat jatah tidur empat jam sampai dini hari, padahal Nou tahu kalau pemuda berambut putih itu doyan berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tak bisa mengingat apapun?" tanya Konoha santai sambil mengunyah jatah makan malamnya, yang didapat setelah pertarungan tadi. Level mereka yang kini meningkat menjadi 28 membuat Konoha dan Nou lebih mudah mendapat Perfect Combo –Combo yang didapat mulai awal pertarungan sampai akhir tanpa putus sekalipun –sehingga Treasure Box yang didapat juga menumpuk. Tak perlu takut kekurangan konsumsi, bahkan jumlah Memory Nou juga semakin banyak –meskipun Konoha tak perlu menungguinya karena pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak pingsan seperti Mogi dulu.

"Memory itu penting sekali, Konoha~"

Ralat, mereka berdua tetap memiliki kesamaan. Menomorsatukan Memory.

"Tapi Memory tidak berguna dalam pertarungan –"

"Siapa bilang?" Senyum Nou melebar, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sosok gadis berjepit rambut merah. Tidak ada reaksi yang diharapkan.

"...Siapa?"

Nou menghela napas, lalu kembali ke wujud serupa. "Haah, ternyata memang benar kau tidak ingat apa-apa. Padahal gadis itu sangat... penting. Ya, sangat penting."

"Penting bagaimana?"

"Ceritanya panjang, dan aku tidak yakin kalau Memory yang kukumpulkan ini sudah lengkap, tapi... akan kuberitahu sebisaku. Mau dengar?"

"Boleh."

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Memory yang ia miliki dimulai dari saat ia diadopsi bersama dua anak lain.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana masa kecilnya, bagaiman keluarga aslinya, dimana tempat tinggal sebelumnya... yang jelas, ingatan itu hadir dengan sosoknya yang berdiri di depan rumah merah bata.

Ayano tersenyum, didampingi kedua orangtua di sampingnya.

"Ayano, mulai sekarang kau akan memiliki tiga adik baru. Jaga mereka baik-baik, ya."

Nou menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seorang anak laki-laki menunduk sedih, warna matanya merah. Sama dengan anak perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya, meskipun raut wajahnya berusaha menampakkan ekspresi secuek mungkin.

Detik itu pula, ia sadar dengan arti kata 'keluarga'.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Nou sangat mengidolakan kakak barunya.

Ia cantik, baik hati, semangat, ceria, suka menolong, penyayang, masakannya enak, baunya wangi... dan beruntungnya, ialah satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Ayano. Jarak umur yang tidak terlampau jauh membuat Nou bebas menceritakan apa saja, berdiskusi apa saja, bahkan sesekali bermain konyol padahal usia mereka tak lagi muda. Bahkan Kido saja yang jenis kelaminnya sama tidak begitu suka bergabung, dan hanya menenggelamkan diri dengan gaya hidup remaja normal meski sebenarnya tak bisa. Ayano yang, meski nilai sekolahnya parah dan berkali-kali diceramahi ayahnya yang notabene guru, tetap bisa tersenyum bahkan menghibur Nou yang baru saja diganggu oleh teman sekolahnya.

"Neechan pasti bahagia tidak punya kekuatan sepertiku..." keluh Nou suatu hari. Ayano tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Nou. Justru aku iri denganmu, dengan adik-adikku yang cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan ini. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kekuatanmu bisa lebih berguna kalau digunakan untuk menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan?"

"Tapi... kenyataannya aku lebih sering diejek karena aku 'berbeda' dengan yang lain..."

"Menjadi berbeda itu bagus. Apa yang salah dengan berbeda? Coba kaubayangkan kalau pelangi di atas sana hanya berwarna merah atau hijau saja, apa menariknya? Pelangi terlihat indah karena perbedaan warna..." terang Ayano lembut. Nou terdiam.

"Masalahnya, Neechan, aku tidak bisa menerima kekuatan ini kalau aku saja tidak tahu siapa [aku] sebenarnya..."

Hening.

Nou, umur dua belas tahun, pemilik 'Deceiving Eyes', sedang terombang-ambing dalam masa pencarian jati diri yang parah. Tidak hanya secara makna, namun juga harfiah. Sosoknya yang mampu berubah menjadi siapa saja –mulai dari keluarga dan teman terdekat hingga pegawai kantor yang duduk di sebelahnya saat naik kereta tadi pagi –membuat Nou seringkali lupa kembali ke wujud aslinya, dan seringkali menimbulkan salah paham bagi orang-orang yang baru kenal. Ayano sudah biasa menyambut Nou dalam wujud nenek bertongkat, om-om gendut, tante-tante kelebihan _make-up_... dan tugasnyalah yang mengembalikan adik kesayangannya itu ke bentuk semula. Lelaki itu bahkan semakin takut bercermin, takut melihat sosok yang ia jiplak saat ini mengorupsi imajinya tentang tubuh asli, takut kalau ia tak bisa kembali lagi.

Ia tak punya ciri khas lagi.

"Nou..."

Air mata itu mengalir dalam diam.

Nou jarang menangis, dan ia hanya mau menampakkan kelemahannya di depan orang yang disuka. Ayano memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat.

"Aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini, meskipun wujudmu bukan Nou yang asli... meskipun kau berubah menjadi bapak-bapak, anak kecil, manula... di mataku, kau tetap Nou... kau tetap adikku yang suka menjahili Seto dan Kido... kau tetap adikku yang paling kusayangi..."

Detik itu pula, Nou yakin, kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang memahami dan menerima seluruh kelemahannya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Pelan, tapi pasti, hubungan diantara keempat bersaudara Tateyama mulai berubah. Ayano tetap menjadi pendiri Mekakushi Dan, tapi mereka takkan bermain 'pahlawan versus penjahat' sambil berlarian mengelilingi rumah. Gadis bersyal merah itu lebih sering berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya, dan memang sewajarnya demikian. Nou bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kido dan Seto, hanya beda kelas. Melihat Kido yang kelihatannya tidak peduli namun diam-diam sering menangis karena tidak diperhatikan, Nou berusaha menghiburnya, melakukan apa yang Ayano lakukan padanya meskipun tak persis sama.

"Nou... bagaimana jika suatu hari aku benar-benar menghilang dan kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi?" tanya Kido suatu hari.

"Omong kosong. Meskipun kau menghilang dan bersembunyi di dalam gudang sekalipun, wangimu masih bisa tercium, tahu."

Tangisan itu batal berkelanjutan karena sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Nou. Lelaki pirang itu meringis, yang penting misinya berhasil. Sayang, ia tidak bisa menghibur Seto dengan cara yang sama, bahkan sebaliknya, lelaki itu justru di-_bully_ seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sekolahnya. Tentu saja, Nou tidak serius, dan justru ingin mengajarkan Seto agar ia menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan tahan ejekan. Hasilnya, Seto kini menjadi lebih mandiri daripada dirinya, bahkan ia mulai bekerja paruh waktu meski kondisi ekonomi mereka tak kekurangan. Kesamaan sikap pemimpin itulah yang, mungkin, membuat Ayano percaya sepenuhnya pada Nou dan membeberkan semua rahasia dan akitivitasnya belakangan ini.

"Nou, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Entah ia harus senang karena diminta tolong secara pribadi oleh idolanya sendiri atau mengeluh karena resikonya tinggi dan beban tanggung jawabnya besar, pada akhirnya Nou tetap melakukan apa yang Ayano minta. Meskipun ia jago berganti rupa, namun berganti personaliti adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Sudah lima tahun ia tinggal seatap dengan kakaknya, namun rupanya ia masih belum mengenal banyak tentang Ayano, bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah, siapa teman-temannya, dan lain sebagainya. Haruka masih bisa ia tangani, Takane... meskipun sedikit merepotkan tapi bisa menjadi sumber informasi yang baik. Hanya satu yang menjadi penghalangnya selama ia menjalani hari di sekolah menengah, sementara Ayano yang asli berkutat dengan kunci deposit pemimpin keluarga Tateyama.

Shintaro Kisaragi.

Demi rok berenda Kido yang ia temukan di bagian dasar lemari, ia sangat benci dengan pemuda sombong dan sok pintar itu. Berkali-kali Ayano yang asli berbaik hati padanya, menaruh perhatian lebih, mengajak kesana kemari dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, namun hasilnya nihil. Shintaro tetap tak peduli dengan gadis bersyal merah itu dan semua kegiatannya dengan Takane dan Haruka hanya karena terpaksa. Kalau saja Nou sedang berada dalam wujud asli, mungkin ia akan menonjok wajah sombong itu berkali-kali agar matanya terbuka. Sayangnya ia masih harus memainkan peran sebagai Ayano Tateyama yang ceria, bodoh, namun memendam rasa terhadap Shintaro. Untungnya semua kerja keras itu terbayar ketika Nou dan Ayano berhasil membongkar rencana jahat ayahnya dan menemukan tubuh Takane dan Haruka di _basement_ sekolah. Gadis bersyal merah itu akhirnya bunuh diri, Shintaro frustasi (dan Nou harus tertawa keras-keras pada adegan ini), kelanjutan nasib Takane dan Haruka juga masih belum diketahui.

Memory-nya selesai sampai disitu.

"Lalu... apa hubungannya dengan pertarungan? Maksudku... Memory-mu," ralat Konoha sambil mencar-cari sesuatu yang penting. Nou meringis.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku berubah jadi lelaki berambut hitam di depan Mogi saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya?"

"Itu yang namanya Shintaro. Kakaknya Mogi," terang Nou sambil membusungkan dada. "Shintaro dulu pernah cerita kalau ia punya adik yang berprofesi sebagai idol, namanya Mogi. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya di luar game ini, tapi begitu aku lihat ciri-cirinya dan mencoba berubah wujud di depannya, ternyata perkiraanku benar. Terbukti, kan, kalau pertahannya mengendur?"

"Ooh... jadi Deceiving Eyes yang kaupunya itu..." Konoha mengecek sekali lagi profil Nou melalui layar virtualnya. "Bisa mengubah penampilanmu menjadi siapa saja?"

"Yup. Asal aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas ciri-ciri fisik orang yang akan kujiplak. Awalnya kekuatan mataku nyaris tak berguna saat aku tersadar di dalam game sialan ini, karena aku belum bertemu siapa-siapa dan tidak ada Memory yang bisa kuandalkan... tapi berkat pertarungan-pertarungan yang kualami, aku bisa mengumpulkan Memory-ku sedikit demi sedikit, dan aku bahkan bisa langsung mempraktekannya di depan Mogi waktu itu. Hehehe~"

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau memperoleh poin sebanyak itu jika Deceiving Eyes yang kaupunya baru digunakan pertama kali di depan Mogi?"

"Ehm... sebenarnya tidak pertama kali juga... maksudku... aku melihat di spion mobil dan melihat wajahku berubah menjadi orang lain," ujar Kano sambil nyengir meskipun keringat menyusuri pelipis. Konoha masih menyimak. "Dulu... aku diajari Takane bermain _shooting game_, dia juara dua nasional soalnya. Ahahaha."

"Takane?"

"Iya, Takane, temannya Ayano-_neechan_. Ia sekelas dengan Haruka, dan mereka berdua setahun lebih tua dari Neechan. Murid kelas kebutuhan khusus... tunggu." Nou kini memperhatikan Konoha dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Aku sudah curiga sejak awal kalau kau mirip dengan Haruka, apalagi nama dan penampilanmu persis sekali dengan avatar game yang dibuatnya. Karena itu aku mencoba berubah jadi Ayano-_neechan_ lagi untuk memastikan. Kau yakin tidak ingat Haruka, Takane, atau kehidupanmu sebelumnya?"

Konoha menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan game ini... itu saja."

"Tuh, kan, sudah kuduga kalau kau itu Haruka!" seru Nou sambil bertepuk tangan. "Tenang saja, Haruka, kau pasti akan mengingat semuanya, pelan-pelan saja, yang penting –"

_DHUAAAARRRRRRRR!_

"Hm? Serangan lagi?" gumam Nou santai sambil menghitung ulang jumlah amunisinya. "Ayo, Konoha, eh, maksudku, Haruka, kita sambut siapa tamu kali ini~"

"Uhm... sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Konoha, dan... apa kau pernah bertemu pemain selain aku dan Mogi?" tanya Konoha, memastikan pisau kesayangannya sudah berada di saku setelah mengikuti Nou ke atap gedung.

"Tidak juga, hanya aku sering mendengar suara ledakan dan tembakan dari kejauhan saat aku sedang patroli keliling wilayah kekuasaanku, dan karena senjatamu bukan pistol atau semacamnya, jadi aku menduga pemain lain yang menggunakannya," terang Nou, telunjuknya mengarah ke atas langit yang terlihat seperti kembang api dengan latar belakang merah. "Di sini, kita bisa lihat siapa melawan siapa, tanpa perlu mendatangi mereka –ups."

Seekor monster berwujud capung melintas tepat di atas kepala mereka. Baru saja Konoha memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menyerang, sebuah ledakan membuat monster itu jatuh perlahan dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam setelah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Tenang dulu, Konoha. Pemain ini menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, bahaya kalau kita langsung mendatanginya sekarang. Biasanya mereka tak pernah mengincar musuh di areaku, tapi... ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Konoha, saatnya keluar dari zona aman." Nou kembali turun dari gudang persembunyiannya sambil bersenandung kecil, diikuti oleh Konoha yang masih bingung.

"Kau... bukankah tadi kaubilang tak pernah bertemu pemain lain sebelumnya?"

"Memang. Aku hanya tahu mereka sedang bersenang-senang di pertempuran mereka sendiri –dan aku tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak melakukannya di daerah kekuasaanku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mereka~"

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di atap gedung yang lain setelah melangkahi rongsokan tak penting dan menaiki tangga dengan susah payah. Berbeda dengan gedung pertama yang atapnya kosong dan hanya dibatasi oleh pagar kawat, atap gedung kedua lebih luas tanpa ada penghalang dan dilengkapi dengan berbagai senjata. Nou berjalan ke arah teropong yang berdiri di bibir atap, lalu menoleh ke arah Konoha.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Gedung bekas apartemen ini juga termasuk daerah kekuasaanku, termasuk gedung bekas pabrik gula dan gereja di sebelah sana –" Nou menunjuk atap dengan lambang salib di puncak. "Dan satu rumah sipil di sebelah situ. Gedung bekas perkantoran tempat kita menginap semalam itu paling strategis karena berada di pusat, jadi aku bisa memantau pergerakan para monster. Gedung ini, selain karena paling tinggi, juga merupakan tempat dimana aku bisa menyimpan semua kebutuhan yang bisa kuambil sendiri, bukan hasil dari Treasure Box seperti teropong, benda tajam, sedikit bahan kimia untuk peledak kecil-kecilan. Sayang aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan yang layak –"

"T-tunggu!" sela Konoha. "Semua benda ini bisa digunakan?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin hanya bergantung pada Treasure Box saja, harus ada cadangan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," sahut Nou tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teropong.

"Kukira hanya untuk hiasan saja..." gumam Konoha sambil diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan bertahan hidup Nou yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mengaduk-aduk rumah sipil hanya untuk mencari rongsokan, toh Konoha juga masih bisa mendapat Treasure Box kalau ia mengalahkan musuh secara konsisten. Dipandangnya salah satu sisi atap yang lebih terlihat seperti gunung sampah daripada gedung penyimpanan, dengan sofa yang pegasnya sudah mencuat sebagai singgasana. Pemuda serbaputih itu bisa membayangkan Nou duduk di atas sana, bersilang kaki sambil menyantap jatah makan siangnya, teropong dan senjata peledak kesayangannya selalu berada dalam jangkauan.

"Aku melihat seseorang... ralat, dua." Suara Nou yang baru saja melaporkan situasi membuat Konoha kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya. "Laki-laki dan perempuan... datang dari arah jam sebelas. _Watch and learn_, Konoha~"

Belum sempat Konoha bertanya apa maksudnya, pemuda bermata kucing itu mengeluarkan benda semacam _remote_ TV dari saku celana, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dengan seringai puas. Suara ledakan dan jeritan khas wanita terdengar dari arah yang sama, membuat Konoha menarik kesimpulan kalau _remote_ tadi adalah sejenis detonator yang bisa mengontrol waktu peledakan bom dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan? Itu juga yang kulakukan pada kalian waktu itu, anggap saja sebagai sapaan selamat datang~" ujar Nou bangga, seakan-akan apa yang diperbuatnya tidak salah. "Ayo, Konoha, sekarang waktunya memperkenalkan diri pada tamu kita."

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kokuri?" tanya Tosuke sambil berusaha berdiri. Ledakan yang entah berasal darimana membuat mereka terpental, dan gadis berkuncir satu itu kini meringis karena luka-luka kecil di sekujur tubuh. Tosuke langsung menggendong Kokuri setelah memastikan gadis itu membawa senjatanya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Tosuke..." gumam Kokuri lirih, dipandangnya luka bakar yang tak hanya membuatnya perih, namun juga membuat seragamnya compang-camping. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kokuri, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Mungkin ada pemain di luar sana yang tidak senang dengan kedatangan kita, itu saja. Sekarang waktunya mendatangi monster yang baru saja kautembak dan mengambil Treasure Box-nya –"

_BLAAAAAARRRRRR!_

"Hai hai, selamat datang di area kekuasaan Nou dan Konoha~"

Seorang pemuda bermata kucing melambai-lambai dari atas atap rumah dengan wajah ceria, berkebalikan dengan pemuda satunya yang memandang mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi. Entah sejak kapan ia dianggap sebagai pemilik daerah kekuasaan oleh Nou, padahal jelas-jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu bukan tipe yang senang berbagi. Konoha hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti Nou loncat ke bawah, menemui dua pemain baru yang memandang dirinya dengan ketakutan.

"S-siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian menyerang kami?" tanya Tosuke berusaha menguatkan diri, sementara Kokuri yang ada di gendongan semakin menciut. Dipeluknya senjata itu seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah boneka beruang kesayangan. Tawa Nou semakin keras.

"Ah~ sayang sekali sapaan hangatku tidak dibalas." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Tosuke sama sekali, pemuda berambut pirang itu justru mengerucutkan bibir. "Baiklah, langsung kusampaikan saja. Peraturan pertama dalam area ini; tidak ada yang boleh menginjak dan berburu monster jenis apapun kecuali aku dan Konoha. Kedua, peraturan ini berlaku untuk seluruh pemain E;SCAPE. Ketiga, pemilik area selalu benar. Keempat, jika pemilik area melakukan kesalahan, maka kembali ke peraturan nomor tiga –"

"Hoi, hoi, kau baru saja membuatnya, kan? Iya, kan? Tidak ada peraturan semacam itu di game ini!" seru Tosuke emosi, disambung dengan anggukan Kokuri dan Konoha yang otomatis.

"E-eh? Padahal kukira kau mendukungku, Konoha... setelah malam-malam yang kita lalui bersama..."

"Jangan membuat mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Nou," sahut Konoha datar sambil menendang pemuda bermaya kucing yang kini pura-pura merayu dirinya. "Maafkan temanku yang bodoh ini, dia tidak tahu cara berkenalan yang baik. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Konoha –"

"Hei, aku pemimpinnya disini!" seru Nou yang akhirnya kembali serius. "Dengar, kalian berdua, aku tidak akan membaca ulang peraturan konyol itu tetapi siapapun yang berani menginjak wilayah kekuasaanku tanpa ijin akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti 'sambutan selamat datang'ku tadi!"

"Siapa kau hingga berani mengaku-aku suatu wilayah menjadi kekuasaanmu, Pendek?" balas Tosuke tak kalah keras. "Aku –maksudku Kokuri yang menembak monster capung di sebelah sana, dan sudah tugasku untuk mengambil Treasure Box-nya!"

"Oh, jadi bola bulu yang ada di gendonganmu itu namanya Kokuri?" ejek Nou sambil terkikik, yang belakangan disesali karena gadis itu kini menodongkan senjatanya dengan serius dan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah gelap –

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Bola bulu."

Cengiran itu membeku tepat di depan moncong _missile_ Kokuri yang siap diluncurkan kapan saja. Tosuke berusaha menenangkan gadis itu sementara Konoha hanya melihat mereka berdua dalam diam. Meskipun ia dan Nou tidak begitu cocok sebagai teman dekat, namun _skill _mereka berdua yang diatas jam terbang sudah cukup untuk bekerjasama dengan baik dan saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing, sehingga level tinggi dapat diperoleh dalam waktu singkat. Tapi Tosuke dan Kokuri...

**TOSUKE**

**Player No. 2**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Stealing Eyes**

**Weapon: Chainsaw**

**Level: 18**

**HP: 414/414 **

**MP: 292/292**

**E: 18720/19000**

**.**

**KOKURI**

**Player No. 4**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Paralyzing Eyes**

**Weapon: FIM-92 Stinger**

**Level: 31**

**HP: 95/95**

**MP: 480/480**

**E: 31390/32000**

**.**

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada data mereka, dan Konoha harus mencari tahu penyebabnya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Jadi... pada akhirnya kita tetap berdua saja, ya... hmm..." gumam Nou santai setelah Tosuke dan Kokuri pergi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja sadar setelah Konoha menggotongnya ke bekas rumah sipil yang pernah ditunjuk Nou, karena gedung apartemen yang mereka inapi sebelumnya terlalu tinggi dan terlalu jauh apabila ditempuh sambil membawa beban berat. Konoha bersyukur efek Paralyzing Eyes milik Kokuri hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja, karena sejujurnya ia tak tahan untuk melihat senyum konyol itu membeku di tempatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kaukira siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini..." sahut Konoha pendek.

"Ja-jangan marah, dong! Maksudku kan cuma bercanda –"

"Candaan yang bagus, Nou," potong pemuda serbaputih itu pelan. "Padahal empat lebih baik daripada dua... lagipula ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka."

Cengiran Nou memudar, sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Konoha. "Masalah Status Bar? Begini, Konoha, tidak semua pemain mendapat jumlah awal HP dan MP yang nyaris seimbang seperti kita. Aku justru kasihan dengan Kokuri yang Health Point-nya rendah sehingga rentan dieliminasi... tapi setidaknya jumlah MP dan jenis senjatanya lumayan membantu. Sama kasusnya dengan Mogi. Cih, kenapa para gadis selalu mendapat senjata yang keren-keren..." gumam Nou keluar dari topik. Konoha tidak mengindahkan sama sekali.

"Maksudku Tosuke... aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan senjata..."

"Tentu saja, Konoha, senjatanya kan tipe _close combat_ sepertimu, pasti dia hanya mengeluarkannya di saat-saat darurat... tunggu. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti maksudmu." Bohlam berpijar terang di atas kepala Nou, bersamaan dengan rasa panik yang melanda tubuhnya. "Jadi itukah yang membuatmu ingin bergabung dengan mereka? Untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan mereka –ugh, sial, kita harus mengejarnya sebelum terlambat! Eliminasi otomatis kurang beberapa jam lagi!"

Konoha mengangguk, dan membawa semua peralatannya sambil mengikuti Nou berlari keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga belum pernah melihat Tosuke menggunakan Eye Ability-nya... kira-kira apa, ya, Stealing Eyes itu?" tanya Nou yang masih memimpin jalan. Rentang tiga jam sepertinya masih cukup bagi mereka untuk mengejar pasangan pemain itu, apalagi Nou hapal jalan-jalan tikus di wilayahnya sendiri sehingga mencari mereka berdua takkan membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Entah. Semoga saja tidak berbahaya."

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Mood_ gadis berambut pirang pucat itu masih belum membaik, bahkan setelah mereka mengambil Treasure Box dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku tidak suka Nou," gerutu Kokuri sambil menggembungkan pipi sementara Tosuke hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mungkin dia hanya bercanda, Kokuri, kaudengar sendiri, kan? Tidak perlu sampai membekukannya seperti itu. Lagipula temannya yang berambut putih juga kelihatan tidak berbahaya, bahkan membiarkan kita lolos begitu saja..."

"Kalau dia baik, seharusnya dia mengajak kita untuk jadi temannya!" protes Kokuri, tak habis pikir dengan kedua pemain baru yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Apalagi mereka juga sudah melukaiku! Bagian darimananya yang kaubilang 'hanya bercanda'?"

"Tapi sekarang lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan? Untung saja Treasure Box yang kita temukan tadi isinya peralatan P3K lengkap, jadi semua bisa ditangani lebih cepat," ujar Tosuke lembut. Meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, namun entah mengapa ia merasa kalau mereka berdua langsung cepat akrab tanpa hambatan apapun. Memang Kokuri agak sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang asing, namun sekalinya kenal, ia bisa bermanja-manja sepuasnya seperti sekarang. Ingatannya yang buram tentang masa lalu sebelum mereka terjebak di game ini sedikit teralihkan berkat tingkah Kokuri yang lucu dan membuat semua orang gemas, namun juga hasrat ingin melindungi disaat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah... aku akan minta maaf pada mereka kalau kita masih bisa bertemu..."

Senyum Tosuke semakin lebar. Ia kembali menggendong Kokuri ala _bridal style_, sementara gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sudah siap membawa missile-nya. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka seperti pengantin muda yang serasi, minus senjata tentu saja. Bukannya apa-apa, Tosuke sudah sering mengajari Kokuri cara membidik monster dengan missile-nya, namun hingga sekarang gadis itu masih belum mampu membawanya sendirian, sehingga ia dan senjatanya harus digendong. Untung saja Kokuri bukan tipe gadis yang seenaknya sendiri setelah diperlakukan seperti putri, lagipula ia juga tidak seberat yang Tosuke bayangkan sebelumnya. Jadilah mereka berdua partner yang tak kalah efektif –Tosuke menjadi mata dan kaki, dan Kokuri yang menembak para monster itu dengan bantuan Eye Ability-nya.

"Ada segerombolan monster di ujung jalan, Tosuke, bisakah kita kesana?" Suara Kokuri membuat Tosuke kembali sadar dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada monster yang dimaksud.

"Jangan, Kokuri, lebih baik kau menembaknya dari sini saja. Tunggu aba-aba dariku, dan begitu aku bilang tembak... langsung bekukan mereka dan tembak semuanya. Sekarang, siapkan missile-mu," perintah Tosuke sambil terus melihat situasi. Kokuri mengangguk sigap, lalu mengarahkan moncong missile-nya tepat di gerombolan monster itu. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu bagi gadis berambut pirang pucat itu untuk menarik pelatuk dan –

"Tembak!"

_DHUAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kokuri mampu membekukan mereka semua sementara rudal itu meluncur dan meledak dari kejauhan. Ya, Eye Ability gadis itu hanya bisa diaplikasikan jika lawan menatap mata Kokuri secara langsung, sehingga ia harus melontarkan rudalnya terlebih dahulu menarik perhatian, lalu membekukan mereka semua agar tidak kabur. Setelah memastikan semuanya mati, mereka berdua mendekat ke area yang mereka tembak. Kokuri memandang mayat-mayat yang terlontar ke segala arah itu melalui layar virtualnya, poinnya kini meroket dengan cepat bersamaan dengan notifikasi Perfect Combo yang memudar.

Gadis berambut ikal sepaha itu tersenyum puas.

_"Lihat, Tosuke, aku semakin pintar memakai __missile__ ini!" seru Kokuri girang, tak lupa memeluk Tosuke yang masih menggendong tubuhnya. "Terima kasih telah mengajari dan mendampingiku selama ini, ya! Aku berhutang banyak padamu!"_

_"Ahaha, tidak perlu, Kokuri. Melihatmu bahagia seperti ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar bagiku... nah, sekarang waktunya kita ke tempat lain. Kudengar monster-monster terbang sedang berkumpul di langit barat... kita cari tempat yang strategis untuk menembak mereka, lalu istirahat. Bagaimana?"_

_"Baiklah~!"_

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Kaubilang kita bisa menemukan mereka dalam waktu singkat?" ulang Konoha setengah menuntut meski ekspresinya tak menunjukkan demikian. Sudah tiga kali mereka berdua berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, wajar saja kalau kekecewaan pemuda itu tumpah. Nou yang memasang wajah lelah dan berkeringat sebenarnya juga tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Tosuke dan Kokuri keluar dari area kekuasaan pemuda pirang itu hanya dalam beberapa jam saja?

"Mungkin kita memang harus keluar dari kota ini... kuharap mereka tak pergi ke wilayah lain, atau yang lebih buruk, Venom Edge," gumam Nou pelan, kini tujuannya berbelok dari arah yang biasanya mereka lewati. Konoha termenung.

"Venom Edge? Apa itu?"

"Jurang. Sebelum aku sampai di kota ini dan mengakui wilayah pusatnya sebagai milikku, aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh area E;SCAPE dan memetakan daerah-daerah yang kuketahui berdasarkan tingkat keamanannya. Wilayahku termasuk strategis karena selain banyak monster yang bisa diburu, juga aman untuk ditinggali karena banyak bangunan-bangunan tinggi untuk bersembunyi dan bergerliya. Banyak juga peralatan domestik yang bisa digunakan jika kau rajin mengaduk-aduk isi rumah sipil, bahkan kasur empuk atau satu set _home theater_. Beberapa wilayah di luar kota hanya lahan kosong bekas perkebunan, kadang area konstruksi yang sedikit berbahaya karena kita tidak tahu kapan tiang-tiang karatan itu akan menghantam kepala... dan terakhir, hutan. Memang tidak ada binatang liar disana, tapi kudengar monster beruang dan serangga-serangga disana lebih mematikan dan poinnya lebih tinggi daripada di sini... pemburu sejatipun pasti lebih memilih daerah yang lebih aman," jelas Nou.

"Lalu... Venom Edge?"

"Nah, Venom Edge adalah lokasi paling berbahaya dari seluruh game E;SCAPE ini. Letaknya di area perbatasan sebelah barat, tepatnya di ujung jalan tol yang sudah tak berfungsi dengan padang rumput di kedua sisi... kau akan tahu begitu melihatnya. Singkatnya, Venom Edge adalah jurang dengan racun dan radioaktif berbahaya di dasarnya, yang bisa membunuh orang bahkan sebelum mendekati bibirnya. Tidak ada kehidupan di sana, bahkan padang rumput liar yang ada di daerah itu menjadi gersang dan mati. Burung gagak dan pemakan bangkai juga enggan mendekat, dan hanya menunggu di area perbatasan. Kebetulan kota ini punya jalan tol yang menghubungkan langsung ke sana... aku takut kalau mereka berdua berjalan melaluinya, mereka takkan bisa kembali hidup-hidup..."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau mereka mungkin kesana?"

"Tidak ada jejak mereka di sepanjang jalan yang kita lalui," ujar Nou pelan. "Kau juga sadar, kan, kalau kita hanya berjalan mengelilingi kota dan melewati gerbang setiap tol-nya? Kota ini punya enam jalan tol, lima diantaranya mengarah ke wilayah-wilayah yang kusebut tadi, dan yang terakhir menuju Venom Edge. Kita sudah melewati kelima gerbang jalan tol itu tiga kali, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan jejak mereka. Jadi wajar kalau pikiranku mengarah ke hal yang tidak diinginkan..."

"Mungkin mereka berdua masih berada di dalam kota," sahut Konoha berusaha optimis, meski ketakutan kini menjalari dada. "Bukankah sedari tadi kita hanya mengelilinginya, bukan masuk ke dalamnya? Lagipula... kota ini juga cukup besar untuk dijelajahi, dan sejak awal kita hanya mendiami bagian pusatnya saja."

"Benar juga, tapi... perasaanku tidak enak. Aku ingin memastikan mereka tidak ada disana sebelum kita kembali ke kota," putus Nou pada akhirnya. Konoha terdiam, pemuda bermata kucing yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan tipe yang mudah bersimpati pada keadaan orang lain, tapi mengapa –

"Ayo, Konoha, kita selamatkan Tosuke."

Tak ada yang bisa Konoha lakukan kecuali mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke wilayah berhawa kematian itu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Padahal rencananya di chap ini ada salah satu karakter yang mati, tapi karena kepanjangan saya taro di chap berikutnya aja :")) udah tau kan siapa Tosuke dan Kokuri? Saya sebenernya pengen ndesain mereka pake dress dan suit yang unyu, kan kontrasnya keren banget tuh kalo mbawa senjata, tapi saya jadi mikir gimana keseluruhan desain kostum karakter lain x_x akhirnya saya putuskan ga ada dress. Ga usah bikin desain kostum ala headphone actor. I heart school uniform! xD refrensi gambarnya bisa liat di headcover PASH! edisi spesial Mekakucity Actor. Shidu sendiri yang nggambar btw, dan keliatannya keren juga kalo mereka pake seragam sekolah trus robek-robek gitu, kayak kancolle atau battle royale. Sayang signature style-nya Mary yang digendong kemana-mana itu jadi hilang kalo dia pake seifuku T_T padahal sejak dulu saya membayangkan Mary dengan rok dressnya yang fuwa-fuwa itu sambil bawa missile orz. Yasudahlah, lain kesempatan aja.

Chapter ini sebenernya lebih santai dan (pengennya) lebih ngedalamin masa lalunya Kano, capek baku hantam terus ehe tapi karena sejak awal past-paced jadi mohon maaf kalo santainya ngga dapet ;;;;;;; yang ada malah kemunculan SetoMary padahal rencananya mereka bakal muncul chapter depan. Gapapa, besok bakal tetep ada masa lalunya Nou bonus Seto, dan saya juga rencananya juga bikin spin-off Yuukei Quartet kalo udah mendekati chap akhir xD/ abis saya keracunan KanoAya &amp; ShinTaka pas ngetik bagian pertama chap ini ehe. Btw makasih banyak buat **winter lodge** yang udah bikinin drabble KanoAya-nya :"D

Last, review?


	4. TOSUKE

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain _E;SCAPE_. Setiap 24 jam, game ini akan mengadakan eliminasi otomatis bagi pemain yang memiliki poin terendah. Pemain yang telah dieliminasi tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan, dengan kata lain, kalah. Peringatan ini diumumkan sebelum eliminasi otomatis dimulai, dan nama pemain yang kalah akan diumumkan setelahnya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan selamat bermain~"_

_Pop-up_ yang muncul dari layar virtual mereka berdua menjadi pemecah keheningan setelah _missile_ yang baru saja ditembakkan Kokuri. Mereka berdua berpandangan sejenak.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak eliminasi otomatis pertama?"

"Err... dua puluh satu jam, mungkin?" jawab Tosuke ragu-ragu. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu yang bisa ia gunakan, benda langit juga nihil. Hanya ada langit merah dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar di angkasa, mustahil untuk memperkirakan waktu kecuali menghitung secara manual. Kokuri memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tosuke... menurutmu... apa kita bisa lolos dari eliminasi kedua?"

"Kuharap saja begitu..."

Suara pemuda berambut kelam itu mengambang di udara. Dalam suasana sekritis ini, tidak ada yang bisa Tosuke lakukan kecuali menenangkan Kokuri, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin. Ia bahkan bertaruh kalau keberuntungan-lah yang menyelamatkannya dari eliminasi pertama, karena poinnya sendiri berada di urutan bawah jika dibandingkan dengan Nou dan Konoha tempo hari. Entah seberapa besar kekuatan mereka, apalagi Konoha yang belum pernah mengeluarkan senjata, tapi bom milik Nou sudah cukup membuatnya segan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang nyaris putus asa dengan senjata dan Eye Ability-nya –

"Tosuke?"

Manik merah jambu itu memandangnya dengan cemas. Meskipun ia tahu gadis itu sebenarnya sedang membaca Status Bar miliknya, tapi Tosuke tetap tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang pucat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kokuri, ayo kita berburu monster lagi sebelum eliminasi dimulai."

"Ta-tapi kau –"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan."

Pembicaraan berakhir secara sepihak begitu Tosuke mengencangkan gendongannya dan melompati atap gedung. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, kecuali ledakan dan mayat-mayat monster di sepanjang jalan yang telah mereka lalui.

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka tidak ada disini..." keluh Konoha pelan. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu keras kepala hingga mereka berdua akhirnya benar-benar berada di dalam Venom Edge, namun sejauh yang Konoha tahu, tempat ini tidak baik untuk fisik dan mental. Sejak awal perasaannya tidak enak begitu melihat padang rumput dan ilalang yang dimaksud, apalagi memasukinya. Sekumpulan burung gagak yang sedari tadi bertengger di dahan langsung pergi menjauh begitu melihat sepasang remaja tanggung menantang maut, sehingga tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup di dalam kecuali mereka berdua. Konoha mencolek bahu Nou yang kebetulan memimpin jalan.

"Ayo kita pulang..."

Hening. Gemerisik ilalang yang ditiup angin semakin keras.

Konoha memandang sekeliling. Mereka seakan-akan berada di latar belakang film monokrom –tempat dimana hitam dan putih menguasai. Batang-batang pohon mengkerut dan mati, hanya sedikit yang mampu berdiri. Sisanya rubuh diterpa angin, kontras dengan rumput-rumput dan ilalang yang bergoyang meskipun warnanya sehitam arang. Ia tak tahu apa tempat ini pernah menjadi lokasi kebakaran, karena kabut setipis asap yang melapisi permukaan menghalangi pengelihatan Konoha untuk mengobservasi lebih lanjut. Hanya ada satu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, yaitu bau manis yang samar.

"Aku... melihatnya..." ujar Nou pelan setelah jeda lama sambil menunjuk arah di depannya, kontradiksi dengan ajakan Konoha. Pemuda serbaputih itu memicingkan mata.

"Dua siluet hitam yang berjalan di depan kita itu... pasti mereka. Ayo kita kejar!" seru Nou yang awalnya diam mendadak bergairah, tak peduli dengan suasana yang semakin mencekam. Entah pengelihatan Konoha yang kurang jelas atau kabut, tapi pemuda jangkung itu tetap tak bisa melihat siluet yang dimaksud.

"Nou... uhuk –tunggu!"

Bau manis semakin menguat sementara Konoha berusaha mengejar Nou yang semakin tak terlihat. Perasaannya berkata kalau bau itu bukanlah sembarangan, apalagi ditemukan di tempat seperti ini –tindakan pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menutup hidungnya sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

"Nou!"

Siluet pemuda dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya semakin menjauh. Padahal secara fisik, seharusnya Konoha yang lebih unggul tapi mengapa –

"Ugh!"

Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan berat disaat bersamaan, seakan-akan seseorang memukul tengkuk untuk membuatnya pingsan. Pemuda serbaputih itu berusaha bertahan meski pikirannya bertanya-tanya mengapa Nou tidak terpengaruh sama sekali... tunggu.

"Nou, jangan hirup udara di sini! Apa yang kaulihat sama sekali tidak nyata –argh!" Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, meraih Nou yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya sementara tangan kiri masih menutup hidung. Sakit kepala yang dideritanya semakin menguat, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menurun. Hingga pada detik terakhir, Konoha berhasil menarik _hoodie_ Nou dan membuat pemuda itu terpelanting sementara ia –

"Konoha!"

Kesadarannya baru kembali setelah Nou mencium tanah. Diabaikan semua lecet dan memar di sekujur tubuh, ia yang gantian berusaha mengejar Konoha dengan segenap kekuatan. Kabut semakin menebal, membuat pemuda itu menutup hidung seperti yang Konoha perintah tadi.

"Konoha, dimana kau –sial, kabutnya tebal sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun... tunggu, sebelumnya apa yang kulakukan hingga aku seperti ini?" decak Nou kesal sambil terus menggali ingatan tentang perjalanannya tadi. Tidak ada yang aneh sejak mereka berdua memasuki Venom Edge, hanya sepi yang terlalu mencekam hingga kabut mengintervensi dan temperatur menurun drastis. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi buram, hanya ada dua siluet hitam yang menjadi perhatiannya diantara dunia yang semakin berputar –

"Kono –HUWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaki kanannya tidak menjejak apapun selain udara, dan untungnya Nou cukup tanggap untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh dan mundur perlahan. Meskipun kini ia bisa bernapas lega, tremor yang hinggap di kakinya belum juga reda... demi Konoha yang sampai sekarang belum juga ditemukan, ia baru saja selamat dari maut! Apa ini akhir dari perjalanan mereka?

"Nou... tolong..."

Suara samar itu terdengar dari bawah. Setengah tidak percaya, Nou melongok ke bawah jurang dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah bergelantungan di tebing hanya dengan satu tangan. Kabut yang sangat tebal di dasar sana membuat Nou sulit memastikan apa yang akan menanti Konoha jika ia gagal menyelamatkannya.

"Bertahanlah, Konoha!" Nou refleks mengulurkan tangannya karena tidak ada benda satupun yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Pemuda serbaputih itu berusaha menggapai tangan Nou, namun jarak yang memisahkan mereka lebih lebar. Nou semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sebisa mungkin tanpa kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya yang juga berada di posisi rawan. Batu-batu kerikil menggelinding jatuh dalam usaha mereka berdua melawan sang Maut.

"Urgh –"

Rasa sakit yang mendiami kepala Konoha semakin menjadi-jadi, seakan-akan menghalangi usaha pemuda itu untuk bertahan hidup. Dengan posisi tangan yang sama-sama sibuk membuatnya tak bisa menutup hidung dan mulut, sehingga gas beracun jenis apapun yang memenuhi isi jurang dapat mengkontaminasi tubuhnya secara bebas. Meskipun ia dianugerahi Awakening Eyes yang membuatnya memilii kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh yang super, tapi racun berdosis ekstrim berada diluar kemampuannya. Di tengah rasa sakit yang membara, tubuh yang semakin lemas dan kesadaran yang nyaris menghilang, Konoha tersenyum samar.

"Selamatkan... Tosuke, Nou... sebelum kau... bernasib sepertiku..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kaubicarakan, Konoha?! Bertahanlah, dasar bodoh! Akan kuberikan seluruh jatah makanku jika kita berhasil keluar dari sini!" jerit Nou panik. Ia tak peduli dengan imajinya sebagai pemuda nakal dan sembarangan ketika air mata itu mulai bercucuran, yang penting sahabatnya bisa selamat. "Kau... tak boleh... menyerah!"

Konoha menggeleng, memandang balik Nou melalui layar virtualnya. Mereka berdua sadar kalau Health Point kedua pihak saling menurun –baik Nou yang energinya terkuras habis, dan Konoha yang meregang nyawa. Harus ada salah satu yang berhasil selamat, atau tidak ada sama sekali. Pemuda serbaputih itu hampir saja melepas pegangannya ketika kristal-kristal bening itu berjatuhan dan membasahi pipinya –

_Tes._

_Tes tes._

"Kukira seorang Nou tidak akan menangis," ujar Konoha dalam diam, memaksakan senyum yang biasanya jarang bertandang di bibir. Nou tertawa hambar.

"Kukira seorang Konoha tidak akan selemah ini."

"Aku kuat, dan akan selamanya begitu. Karena itulah..."

_WHUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHHH_

Tangannya menjangkau udara kosong, bersamaan dengan tubuh yang terhempas melawan gravitasi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat sang kabut menelan pemuda serbaputih hingga Nou tak sempat meratap lagi. Harapannya untuk mengebumikan tubuh sahabatanya dengan layak itu sudah terjun bebas, dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melaksanakan pesan terakhir Konoha. Perlahan Nou berdiri, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan realita, dan memaksa kedua tungkainya untuk segera pergi. Lari. Hingga kabut putih beracun yang menyelimuti udara semakin menipis, memudar, dan lenyap. Seperti air matanya yang menguap.

Tosuke adalah tujuan barunya sekarang.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Ledakan demi ledakan ditembakkan Kokuri dengan mahir sementara Tosuke yang berlari, seakan-akan mereka berdua tersinkronisasi secara otomatis. Tanpa perlu ada aba-aba atau peringatan seperti dulu, kombinasi mereka berdua melumpuhkan banyak sekali monster yang menghadang, hingga langit menjadi senyap. Dua pasang mata merah itu menyala dalam kegelapan, raut wajah mereka lebih serius daripada biasanya. Adrenalin yang memuncak bersaing dengan waktu yang terus menghitung mundur, menuju eliminasi otomatis bagi siapapun yang memiliki poin paling minim.

"Uhuk!"

Serangan mereka berhenti begitu saja ketika Tosuke terbatuk-batuk. Kokuri yang hampir saja membidik salah satu monster kupu-kupu langsung menurunkan missile-nya dan menyangga tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tosuke! Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau –oh, tidak."

Melalui layar virtualnya, gadis berkuncir satu itu dapat melihat Health Point Tosuke menurun drastis meskipun ia tak pernah terkena serangan sebelumnya. Apa ini yang namanya eliminasi otomatis? Pemain dipaksa kalah dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kokuri... memang ini yang kuinginkan sejak lama." Suara itu justru berkebalikan dengan harapan Kokuri. Alih-alih takut dan tak ingin kehilangan nyawa, pemuda berambut hitam itu jutsru rela gugur di hadapannya.

"Tosuke! Sejak kapan kau... tahu... kalau..." Suara gadis itu pecah. Ungkapan pedih mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. Isak tangis semakin lama semakin mengeras, karena Kokuri tahu tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Tosuke. Melihatnya menderita dan mati perlahan-lahan sementara ia sendiri meraih poin tertinggi membuat dada Kokuri sakit. Ironi. Jika saja ia bisa berbagi –

"Kukira kerjasama kita selama ini membuat poin kita sama-sama meningkat!"

"Maafkan aku, Kokuri, awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu –uhuk!" Likuid merah kental muncrat. Kokuri menjerit. "Rupanya game ini menginginkan setiap pemainnya untuk bekerja sendiri-sendiri."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kokuri memukul-mukul dada pemuda berambut gelap itu yang kini ada di pangkuannya, melampiaskan semua rasa campur aduk alih-alih air mata. "Lalu kenapa kau mau membantuku hingga sejauh ini... kau bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan senjatamu dan bertarung atas nama pribadi!"

Tosuke berusaha mengatur napas yang semakin tidak teratur, namun dijawabnya pertanyaan itu dengan sabar. "Aku... tidak tega membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, Kokuri... kautahu sendiri, kan? Memory yang kaudapat tempo hari..."

Kokuri menelan ludah, ingatannya melayang ke momen-momen dimana ia mengalahkan musuh pertama. Treasure Box itu berisi Memory pertama dan terakhirnya, karena sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah mendapatnya lagi, dan siapa pula yang butuh jika Kokuri mendapatkan lusinan amunisi sebagai gantinya?

.

"_Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga sama seperimu... banyak orang-orang yang takut padaku hingga aku tak tahan lagi. Tapi...kau tak perlu takut! Ka-karena itu... jadilah temanku!"_

_Kedua pasang mata merah itu saling bertatap. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kokuri bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak takut dengannya atau berusaha menyerangnya. Bocah itu menyodorkan sebelah _earphone_-nya, mengajak Kokuri untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sama. Perlahan, kekakuan diantara mereka mulai mencair, dan Kokuri bahkan mulai lupa dengan semua pantangan yang pernah diberikan ibunya. Mereka bermain, mengelilingi hutan, memetik buah dan merangkai bunga sambil ditemani oleh anak-anak tupai, hingga matahari terbenam._

"_Besok... bisakah kita bermain lagi besok?"_

"_Tentu saja!" Bocah lelaki itu membusungkan dadanya. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan membawa saudara-saudaraku juga! Mereka pasti juga ingin bermain denganmu disini!"_

"_Saudara?"_

"_Iya, saudara. Seseorang yang selalu hidup bersamamu dan saling menjaga satu sama lain," jelas bocah lekaki itu. Manik merah jambu itu membundar._

"_Waah... pasti menyenangkan kalau aku punya saudara! Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini!" seru Kokuri riang. "Ah, aku sampai lupa! Siapa namamu?"_

"_Seto. Seto Kousuke. Kau sendiri?"_

"_Kokuri, salam kenal~!"_

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Hari itu adalah kedua kalinya Kokuri melihat bocah lain seusianya, namun dengan wajah yang berbeda. Hanya satu yang menjadi persamaan diantara mereka, yaitu mata merah yang menyala._

"_Nah, perkenalkan, lelaki yang matanya seperti kucing itu namanya Kano, dan perempuan yang malu-malu disana itu namanya Kido –auw! Sakit, tahu!" keluh Seto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol karena ditonjok dua orang yang bersamaan. "jangan membuat Kokuri takut, dong!"_

"_Deskripsimu yang membuatnya takut, tahu~" sahut Kano santai, lalu berbalik ke arah Kokuri. "Ahaha, maafkan saudaraku yang bodoh ini. Tenang saja, kami semua baik-baik saja, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal sendiri disini?"_

"_A-ah, iya! Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal jadi... begitulah. Ta-tapi aku tidak kesepian! Banyak penghuni hutan yang selalu menemani dan menghiburku..." jelas Kokuri agak terbata, campuran rasa semangat dan gugup karena belum terbiasa berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Di dunianya yang sepi, hanya ada dirinya, binatang-binatang lucu, hutan, dan kedamaian alam, jadi ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di tengah keramaian._

"_Hmm... lalu, bagaimana dengan makan? Kebutuhan sehari-hari? Lagipula hutan ini jauh dari supermarket..." gumam Kano sambil berpikir keras._

"_Supermarket? Apa itu?"_

_Dua pasang mata itu langsung menatap Seto tajam, yang dijawab oleh lelaki berambut hitam dengan panik. "Eh, anu... supermarket itu adalah tempat dimana kita bisa membeli barang-barang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari... err, Kokuri-chan? Bisa kami bertiga bicara dulu sebentar?"_

_Setelah Kokuri mengangguk bingung, Seto langsung diseret menjauh oleh kedua saudaranya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jarak dan volume yang tidak terjangkau oleh gadis itu, namun nampaknya Seto sedang dalam posisi yang sulit. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali dan bicara dengan Kokuri, hanya kali ini raut muka Kano dan Kido lebih serius dari biasanya._

"_Kokuri-chan, uhm... bagaimana ya... apa kau pernah merasa kalau hutan ini terlalu besar dan terlalu sepi untuk kautinggali sendiri?" tanya Kido hati-hati._

"_Eh? Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi... binatang-binatang disini sangat baik padaku jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian! Apalagi dengan kehadiran Seto-kun disini dan kalian berdua... aku punya lebih banyak teman sekarang dan kita bisa bermain bersama setiap hari!"_

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama-sama di rumah kami? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bermain setiap hari, dari pagi hingga esok pagi lagi?" potong Kano tanpa basa-basi, membuat Kido dan Seto menepuk dahi. Kokuri berpikir sejenak._

"_Ti-tinggal di rumah kalian? Bukankah... tempatnya jauh dari sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku?"_

"_Tenang saja, kau cukup membawa barang-barangmu, tapi kita bisa bermain di rumahmu sewaktu-waktu. Jadi kau tak benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini. Benar kan, Seto, Kido?" ujar Kano sambil menyikut pinggang kedua saudaranya. Bocah-bocah yang disebut namanya itu mengangguk kaku._

"_Benar! Anggap saja kalau kita mengajakmu untuk menginap! Pasti seru kalau kita bisa bermain sampai tengah malam tanpa diganggu oleh orang tua yang menyuruh tidur! " tambah Seto bersemangat. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu terdiam, namun mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya._

"_Baiklah... tapi bolehkah aku minta izin dulu pada ibuku?"_

"_Ibumu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang beliau sudah –"_

"_Memang benar~" sahut Kokuri riang. "Tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan Ibu sendirian karena baru pertama kali ini aku keluar rumah. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut juga, sekalian memperkenalkan diri? Beliau sedang beristirahat di taman belakang." _

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Tosuke! Tosuke! Dimana kau?" seru Nou sambil berusaha berlari. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membunuh beberapa monster selama perjalanan demi mendapatkan Treasure Box, namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Biarlah ia berlari dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, yang penting Tosuke bisa ditemukan sebelum eliminasi otomatis dimulai –

"Tosuke!"

"Tosukeee!"

Suaranya menggema, membentur dinding gedung-gedung tua. Ia tak punya pikiran dimana Tosuke mungkin berada, namun jika mereka tak terpisah terlalu jauh maka seharusnya ia ada di –

"Tosu –"

Suku kata terakhir tak sempat terucapkan, karena Nou tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Pemuda yang ingin diselamatkannya tergeletak di tanah, dengan kaki Kokuri di atas punggungnya. _Missile_ yang terarah ke Tosuke tak jadi ditembakkan, pemiliknya langsung membuang muka.

"Cih, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak perlu mempercepat kematianmu dengan missile-ku. Selamat tinggal, Kano, Seto! Semoga kematianmu menyenangkan~"

Belum sempat Nou berkomentar, gadis berkuncir satu itu sudah melompati atap gedung dengan sebelah tangan menggendong senjata kesayangannya, berbeda jauh dengan imaji lemah yang ditampakkan Kokuri selama ini. Pemuda pirang itu sudah bersiap untuk melempar sisa-sisa granatnya hingga ia mendengar suara Tosuke yang terengah-engah.

"Ka-no... ja-ngan..."

"Tosuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nou langsung menghambur ke arah Tosuke yang keadaannya sangat kritis. Dibawanya pemuda itu ke pelukan sementara ia sendiri masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Nou tak bisa menahan tangisnya kali ini, mengapa harus ada dua orang yang pergi lebih cepat?

"Aku... bukan... Tosuke, aku... Seto... ingat? Kau... saudaraku... Kano..."

Nou tercekat. Memory-nya selama ini tak pernah mencantumkan nama asli, hanya orang-orang terdekatnya, terutama Ayano sebagai panutan. Samar-samar ia ingat dua bocah yang selalu mendampinginya di masa silam, seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang cuek dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang gampang di-_bully_. Nou tahu kalau nama mereka Kido dan Seto, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka pemuda yang sedang meregang nyawa di pangkuannya ini adalah...

"Kau... Seto? Kau Seto yang _itu_?"

"Memang... ada berapa banyak... Seto... di dunia ini?" balas Seto memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Darah kembali bertebaran.

"Jangan bercanda disaat-saat seperti ini, Seto! Dan mengapa kau bisa mengingat namamu sendiri sementara aku tak bisa?" seru Kano sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seto.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingat, sampai Kokuri –maksudku Mary... memanggilku demikian," jelas Seto lirih. "Kurasa semua Memory dirancang... agar pemiliknya lupa siapa... nama aslinya, dan aku baru saja membuktikannya... tadi. Ia memanggilku Seto dan baru saja... tahu kalau Kano yang dimaksud saat kita... menjemputnya waktu itu adalah... kau, dan Memory terakhir yang kudapat ini... melengkapi semua cerita masa lalu... kita. Ingatlah, Kano... ingatlah, Mary dulu teman... kita..."

"Teman? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu?" bentak Nou frustasi. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi... urgh! Sial! Dia memang Mary yang _itu_! Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Mungkin aku juga yang... salah...karena... aku sudah tahu rencananya sejak... awal..." aku Seto pelan, memandang langit yang suram dengan air mata. "Bahkan hingga saat terakhrpun... aku tetap bodoh. Sama seperti... yang Mary bilang..."

_BRUK_

"Kau... memang bodoh... Seto..." Suara Kano tenggelam di dada pemuda berambut hitam itu. _Vest_ hijau yang dikenakannya perlahan basah. "Reuni pertama kita... setelah sekian lama berada di game ini... harus berada pada situasi yang tidak menyenangkan..."

Seto berusaha mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap-usap kepala pirang itu pelan. "Dan menjadi reuni terakhir kita... uhuk!"

"Seto! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Seto meskipun likuid merah gelap itu kini menodai seperempat bagian wajahnya. "Saat aku pergi nanti... terimalah hadiah dariku... setidaknya... sebagai permintaan maafku..."

Health Point Seto semakin mendekati garis bawah. Mereka berdua tahu tidak ada waktu ekstra untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Bibir pucat itu berusaha merangkai kata-kata perpisahan meskipun tak ada suara yang keluar, dan Status Bar pemuda itu perlahan padam. Kano memeluk Seto erat, merengkuh kehangatan yang masih tersisa.

"Aku yang bodoh, Seto..."

"Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, bahkan berusaha meledakkanmu waktu itu..."

"Karena itulah...jangan pergi, Seto... ayo kita keluar dari game ini bersama-sama..."

"Seto..."

"Seto..."

"Kousuke..." panggil Kano dengan nama kecil pemuda itu pada akhirnya, namun sia-sia. Tubuh yang ada di pelukannya sudah tak bernyawa, sama seperti Konoha yang ia tinggal di dasar jurang dengan sia-sia. Sama seperti Mogi yang telah berjuang dengan segenap kemampuannya meskipun takdir tidak berkenan. Sama seperti Ayano...

Kenapa semua orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya lebih cepat?

Kano tak peduli berapa kali ia memboroskan air mata hari ini. Biarlah konjungtiva-nya kering tak bersisa, asalkan semua saudara dan sahabatnya bisa kembali ke dunia. Ia lelah menyembunyikan semua sakit ini dengan senyuman, ia lelah berpura-pura. Biarlah semua koleksi topengnya rusak dan pecah, asal mereka semua tahu kalau Kano sangat menyayangi mereka dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Hanya itu kejujuran yang ia punya, dan kini orang-orang yang melihat semua kejujuran itu pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk apa ia hidup sekarang?

"Kousuke..."

Isak tangisnya menggema diantara gedung-gedung yang terabaikan, sama seperti dirinya. Semua kesedihan yang telah ia tahan sejak kematian Konoha tumpah begitu saja. Di bawah langit merah ini, biarlah ia, sebagai Kano Shuuya, meratapi kematian sahabat dan saudaranya, menyesali perbuatannya hingga mereka semua menemui ajal, sebelum ia kembali menyandang nama Nou dan kembali berperang.

_PSSIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG_

"Se...to?" panggil Kano ragu-ragu ketika seberkas cahaya keluar dari dada Seto, semakin lama semakin terang. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah siluet benda yang familiar terlihat dari dalam, melayang ke atas hingga menampakkan wujud aslinya tepat di depan Kano.

"Treasure Box?"

**-E;SCAPE-**

_BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini~" gumam Mary riang, ditembakkannya seluruh isi _missile_ itu ke titik-titik yang paling potensial. Tak hanya monster yang hancur, namun juga gedung tinggi, tiang listrik, konstruksi bangunan, apapun yang bisa dirubuhkan dari ketinggian dan dapat membunuh monster-monster yang ada di bawah. Berkebalikan dengan sistem penyerangan saat ia bersama Seto, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kini lebih liar, lebih bertenaga, dan lebih efektif daripada sebelumnya. Health Point yang jauh melampaui pemain-pemain yang pernah ditemuinya, ditambah energi yang nyaris tak pernah terbuang percuma, membuatnya dapat tampil prima disaat-saat seperti ini. Dengan mudah, Mary memperoleh Perfect Combo berkali-kali, membersihkan area demi area tanpa menyisakan satu monster sekalipun, justru gadis itu yang gantian berperan sebagai monster. Melompati atap demi atap seperti ninja, mampu berperang dalam jarak dekat dan jauh, semua yang menghalangi jalannya akan menjadi abu.

Kokuri, bukan... Kozakura Mary... telah menjadi salah satu dari lima pemain terkuat di dalam game ini.

"Mary, hentikan! Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini semua!"

Sebuah suara di bawah sana menganggu kesenangan Mary untuk sementara. Sambil bersungut-sungut, gadis berkuncir kuda itu terjun dengan anggun dan menemui siapa yang berani-berani merusak _mood_-nya.

"Oh, ternyata Kano. Dan jika dilihat dari caramu memanggilku... kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuceritakan padamu," ujar Mary sambil mengibaskan rambut ikal panjangnya, senyum licik yang biasanya Kano gunakan kini terpasang di wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak cocok bagi gadis yang terkenal karena keimutannya itu.

"Ada! Seto sudah menceritakan semuanya kecuali alasan mengapa kau mengkhianatinya! Kalian saling menyayangi satu sama lain, kan?"

.

"_Aku... tidak tega membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, Kokuri... kautahu sendiri, kan? _Memory_ yang kaudapat tempo hari..."_

_Kokuri menelan ludah, ingatannya melayang ke momen-momen dimana ia mengalahkan musuh pertama. _Treasure Box_ itu berisi Memory pertama dan terakhirnya, karena sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah mendapatnya lagi, dan siapa pula yang butuh jika Kokuri mendapatkan lusinan amunisi sebagai gantinya?_

"_Bisakah kau bersikap untuk lebih realistis kali ini, Tosuke? Semua hewan-hewan lucu yang menjadi sahabatmu dulu kini berusaha menyerangmu! Tidakkah kau ingin menyelamatkan diri dan melawan mereka? Lagipula, ini hanya permainan! Mereka semua berbeda dengan aslinya!" seru Kokuri frustasi._

"_Aku sudah berusaha... tapi setiap kali aku sudah memojokkan mereka... dan melihat mata mereka... kurasa... aku memang tak bisa..." Air mata itu membanjir. Kokuri terisak. "Apalagi... senjataku... membuat kematian mereka... semakin menyiksa..."_

"_Jadi karena itu kau membantuku agar aku yang membereskan mereka semua?"_

Cklik

_Gadis itu berdiri dan mengarahkan _missile_ kesayangannya ke arah Tosuke, kesedihan lenyap sama sekali dari mata merah jambu itu sementara jemarinya siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja._

"_Terima kasih banyak, Tosuke... maksudku Seto, atas bantuanmu selama ini. Berkatmu, aku menjadi lebih kuat tanpa harus bersusah payah. Sebenarnya aku agak tidak enak, sih, menjadikanmu seperti batu pijakan, apalagi setelah semua yang kita lakukan selama ini... tapi aku juga ingin menang. Dengan cara apapun," aku Mary sambil nyengir tanpa dosa._

"_Mary... kau tidak bermaksud untuk..."_

"_Sayangnya, iya." Senyum Mary semakin lebar. "Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang seperti kau ingat, padahal aku telah berubah jauh sebelum kau bertemu denganku di game ini. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk membuang idealisme-mu di tempat seperti ini, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya, dan lihatlah, aku menjadi lebih kuat. Berbeda denganmu yang masih polos dan mudah dimanfaatkan seperti dulu. Menyedihkan, kalau boleh kubilang, tapi sangat membantu –"_

"_Ya, memang aku bodoh... dan gampang tertindas. Dari kecil... hingga sekarang, bahkan oleh gadis... sepertimu. Tapi aku tak menyesal... karena aku... aku... mencintaimu..." aku Seto sambil tersenyum lemah, tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang semakin parah. Mary meludah._

"_Cinta? Cih, siapa yang membutuhkannya di tengah perang seperti ini? Masih terlalu muda seribu tahun untuk menyatakan cinta padaku, apalagi kondisimu yang berada di ambang maut!" seru Mary lantang. "Lagipula, seorang pemuda yang seharusnya lebih kuat dan melindungi gadis lemah sepertiku bisa kalah hanya karena eliminasi otomatis? Yang benar saja! Kau membuatku muak, Seto, seharusnya aku membereskanmu lebih cepat sebelum eliminasi itu yang mengambil nyawamu duluan –"_

"_Tosuke!"_

"_Tosukeee!"_

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya memergoki mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam situasi mematikan. Buru-buru Mary menyandang _missile_-nya kembali sambil membuang muka, lalu pergi begitu saja._

"_Cih, seharusnya sejak awal aku tak perlu mempercepat kematianmu dengan _missile-_ku. Selamat tinggal, Kano, Seto! Semoga kematianmu menyenangkan~"_

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin menang?" dengus Mary sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, bukankah seseorang yang sudah sekarat seharusnya tidak bisa menceritakan semua itu?"

"Memang, ia memberikan semua Memory-nya padaku setelah meninggal. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku takkan tinggal diam saja melihatmu yang sudah mengkhianati Seto seperti ini! Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah saudaraku, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai!"

"Ha! Tahu apa kau soal cinta? Lagipula..." Mary memandang Kano sekilas melalui layar virtualnya. "Dengan Health Point seminim itu, apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Kurasa satu atau dua kali serangan cukup untuk menghabisimu~"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" seru Nou sambil menerjang ke depan dan melemparkan _flashbang _andalannya. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat gadis itu terpaksa mundur sejenak, sementara pemuda pirang itu bebas bergerak sambil menyerang dari belakang.

Pertempuran mematikan telah dimulai.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

AHAHAHAHA NANI KORE KENAPA TAMBAH PENDEK QAQ /gelundungan. Padahal seharusnya kalo yang mati dobel angst-nya juga dobel... panjangnya juga dobel. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, terlalu cepet dan ga kerasa feel-nya, saya lagi ada masalah (baca: banyak) belakangan ini... 3 chapter pertama saya masih bisa mencari inspirasi sambil menghirup udara segar dan mengayuh pedal sepeda, sementara di chapter ini saya terpaksa menyemangati diri sendiri di dalam rumah sakit plus recovery di rumah plus berita buruk yang menghancurkan dunia dan mimpi saya untuk enam bulan kedepan... maaf saya jadi curhat. Saya nggak tahu gimana nasib saya kedepannya, semoga tidak separah yang saya bayangkan. Saya udah hopeless banget, bener-bener kehilangan muka, dan saya udah ga ada feel buat ngetik ini meski plot udah ditata dari awal sampai akhir. Minnasan, bisa saya minta doanya supaya saya bisa melalui ini semua? Saya udah nggak kuat lagi... dan ngomong-ngomong juga mempengaruhi kelanjutan E;SCAPE /plok. Saya bahkan malu dan nggak berani cerita masalah saya disini, tapi saya berharap doa kalian semua bisa membantu.

Oh iya, bagi yang besok atau lusa menjalankan ibadah puasa, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika saya punya salah sama kalian, baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja :")

Btw, ada yang ngerasa nggak ada gap diantara flashback Mary pas dia pertamakali ketemu Mekakushi Trio sama timeline asli (pas Kano nyari Seto)? Sebenernya bakal lebih mantep setelah baca flashback itu baca Downer Anthology yang buatan Sayuki, judulnya 'I'm Off'. Bisa dicari di tumblr pake tag downer anthology, tapi kalo nggak sempet dan ga bisa juga gapapa, ga ngaruh banget ke ceritanya kok. Isinya sebagian besar cuma Mary ngajak Mekakushi Trio ke makam ibunya, dan Mary nangis disana. Sebenernya rada maksa bagi yang udah mbaca, tapi bodo amat ah, saya suka scene itu dan saya terinspirasi banyak dari sana hehe.

Review?


	5. KOKURI

_BLAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

Baru saja ia terkejut oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata, kini tubuhnya telah terlempar dan menghantam sisi trotoar. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kepala, Mary bangkit dan menyandang missile-nya. Manik merah jambu itu menjelajah sekeliling dengan liar, mencari sesosok kepala pirang yang kini lenyap.

"Dimana kau, Kano? Keluarlah!"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ledakan demi ledakan merubuhkan rumah-rumah tepat di sebelah Mary, membuat ia harus berlari lagi. Meskipun tangannya sibuk dengan _missile_ dan tak sempat menyentuh kepala yang semakin berdenyut-denyut, namun ia bisa merasakan hangat yang meleleh dan menetes-netes di pelipis. Mary hanya bisa berdoa supaya ia tak kehilangan fokus sampai ia bisa menemukan lokasi pemuda itu.

"Keluarlah, dasar pengecut!"

Tidak ada balasan, hanya ledakan yang semakin intens. Mary berguling ke balik reruntuhan, memeriksa amunisi dan kondisi yang semakin kritis. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Kano bisa menyerangnya tanpa perlu bertatap muka, sementara sejauh yang ia ingat, pemuda itu hanya memiliki granat dan senjata-senjata pengalih perhatian. Pemakainya harus melempar dari jarak dekat, dan hingga saat ini keberadaan Kano masih nihil. Hanya ada monster-monster berseliweran, makhluk yang awalnya tak dianggap di awal pertempuran namun sekarang dibutuhkan agar ia mendapat tambahan Health Point dan Treasure Box.

_DHUARRR!_

Satu tembakan dari Mary sudah cukup untuk mengungkap rahasianya. Menelan semua resiko yang ada, gadis itu berlari menuju monster yang tumbang dan meraup semua Treasure Box-nya. Sejenak ia bisa bernapas lega karena Health Point-nya kini sudah berada di batas aman, namun nyeri di kepalanya masih belum reda. Setelah memastikan amunisinya kembali penuh, Mary kembali bersembunyi di dalam gang. Ledakan-ledakan itu berhenti lagi, menyisakan asap putih yang menghambur ke udara.

"Pikir, Mary, pikir... bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyerangmu?" gumam Mary pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dirinya ada di dunia ini, ia nyaris tak pernah sendiri –apalagi dengan kehadiran Seto yang mau melakukan apapun untuknya seperti anjing peliharaan. Memang partner pertamanya tak terlalu bisa diandalkan, tapi ia mengajarkannya dasar-dasar untuk hidup mandiri, terutama cara menyerang dan bertahan. Sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungannya tadi dan mencari petunjuk yang ada, tanpa sadar pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, jauh sebelum Seto bergabung dengannya...

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"_Ugh!"_

_Rintihan kecil menjadi kata pertama yang diucapkan Mary di dalam dunia itu, karena posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit. Setelah memastikan tubuhnya baik-baik saja, gadis itu memandang sekeliling. Langit merah, pasak-pasak menancap, tumpukan pasir dan seng di sudut, truk dan mesin pengeruk tanah mangkrak di pintu gerbang. Tak salah lagi, ia berada di lokasi pembangunan –_

"_Sakiit..."_

_Mary menoleh, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bangkit sedang menyangga kepala. Kardigan birunya kotor karena pasir, namun Mary justru tersenyum karena dirinya sendiri juga sama. Diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu lelaki itu agar bisa berdiri, namun kenyataannya berkata lain._

"_Aku bisa sendiri," ujarnya sombong sambil menepis tangan Mary. "Cih, kenapa aku bisa disini... padahal seingatku sebuah truk menabrakku tadi. Kukira aku sudah berada di surga."_

_Mary meneguk ludah, tak mampu membalas ucapan kasar yang keluar dari bocah belasan tahun. "Ehm... anu... kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tentu saja 'apa-apa', dasar bodoh! Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak kukenal, apalagi bersama gadis sepertimu. Merepotkan," jawab lelaki itu acuh tak acuh, tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang melekat. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana aku?"_

"_Aku sendiri juga baru sadar dan tidak tahu apa-apa –"_

"_Haah, percuma tanya sama orang sepertimu," potong lelaki itu sambil memunguti barang-barangnya sebelum berdiri. "Sampai jumpa."_

"_Eeeeh? Ka-kau mau kemana?"_

"_Mencari tahu jawabannya, bukankah jelas sekali?" Manik coklat itu berputar sementara Mary mengikuti lelaki itu dengan panik. "Ini lebih baik daripada diam saja di tempat dan menangisi keadaan sepertimu."_

**-E;SCAPE-**

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari salah satu atap gedung.

Detonator yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini menyentuh permukaan beton, bersamaan dengan keringat yang membanjir. Kano bersyukur pertempuran ini berlangsung di daerah kekuasaannya, sehingga ia bisa bertindak lebih cepat dan mengamankan suasana. Puluhan bom telah dirakit dan dipasang di titik-titik potensial sebagai tindakan preventif, namun selama ini ia tak benar-benar menggunakannya dalam kondisi genting seperti sekarang. Perlahan pemuda bermata kucing itu bangkit, memastikan keadaan telah aman melalui teropongnya. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan bom itu, suatu saat pasti Mary akan tahu dan memaksanya untuk bertempur dalam jarak dekat –yang merupakan kelemahannya sekaligus kelebihan Mary. Dengan Paralyzing Eyes itu, bukan tidak mungkin Kano langsung skakmat begitu ia dibekukan dan dan ditembak di depan mata.

"Hadapi aku dengan berani kalau kau memang lelaki, dasar pengecut!"

Teriakan itu memantul di dinding-dinding yang mengelupas, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Kano membalasnya dengan menekan tombol-tombol di detonator, dan menyaksikan Mary yang menghindar dengan susah payah melalui teropongnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melawan gadis itu, apalagi senjatanya terbuang percuma apabila tidak digunakan untuk menyerang monster. Sambil menunggu momen yang tepat, Kano terus mengikuti pergerakan Mary dan berharap ia berada di titik terlemahnya. Digenggamnya bahan peledak yang tersedia di sakunya, berharap jumlahnya cukup untuk bertahan hidup saat ini –

_DHUAR! DHUAARRR! DHUUUAAARRR!_

"T-tak mungkin!" Kano terkejut dan melompat mundur. Meski terluka berat di kepala, gadis itu tetap menampakkan diri dan menembak monster-monster yang berseliweran, satu-satunya makhluk selain manusia yang berada di dunia ini. "A-apa ia tak takut dengan seranganku? Atau ia sudah tahu? Apa ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyerangku lagi? Tidak-tidak-tidak, gadis itu pasti takkan bertindak ceroboh. Aku harus melihat perkembangannya."

_Missile_ itu kembali ditembakkan secara berturut-turut, semuanya tidak ada yang mengarah ke persembuyian rahasia Kano. Bahkan Kano ragu kalau gadis itu tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya turun melalui tangga samping, berusaha untuk tetap tak terlihat. Detonator masih berada dalam genggaman, mendistraksi Mary dalam perjalanannya memburu para monster.

_Apa aku telah diabaikan?!_

Gadis itu terus berlari menuju segerombolan monster di perbatasan kota. Kano yang takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini jadi ikut-ikutan mengejar. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa membunuh beberapa monster tanpa perlu menarik perhatian Mary. Sambil terus menjaga jarak, pemuda pirang itu mengawasi Mary dari kejauhan. Jumlah monster yang menghambat jalan semakin berkurang, sementara gadis itu semakin jauh di depan. Tak ingin kehilangan mangsa, Kano nekat berlari lebih jauh dan meninggalkan sarangnya. Hanya nasib beruntung yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan menyusuri jalan tol ini tanpa tempat bersembunyi. Baru saja ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk kembali, seekor monster kucing menghalangi jalan. Kano meneguk ludah, keputusannya terbelah antara meledakkan monster yang bisa meningkatkan poinnya atau tetap kabur diam-diam.

_Semoga ini yang terbaik!_

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar di balik punggung Mary membuat gadis itu menoleh, senyum riangnya sangat kontras dengan noda darah di sekujur pakaian dan mayat-mayat monster di samping kakinya. Kano meneguk ludah ketika langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, tidak ada celah baginya untuk kabur kali ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kano, setelah sekian lama aku dihujani ledakan di daerah kekuasanmu~" sapa Mary santai seakan-akan sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini. Pemuda pirang itu tercekat.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu –"

"Mudah sekali." Mary menjentikkan jari. "Pengecut sepertimu yang mengutamakan keselamatan diri di atas segalanya pasti akan mengupayakan cara agar bisa memukul mundur musuh tanpa terlihat. Karena senjatamu bukan _sniper_ dan semacamnya, jadi kau merancang situasi agar aku terperangkap di daerah kekuasaanmu, yang tentu saja, sudah dipasang bom-bom rakitan di titik-titik tertentu dan dapat meledak kapan saja sesuai keinginanmu. Aku baru sadar setelah tembakan pertamaku saat membidik monster tadi, semua bekas ledakan terlihat seperti berbaris menyusuri trotoar. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, tapi setelah aku keluar lagi dari tempat persembunyian dan mengejar monster secara acak, bom-bom itu tetap meledak di rute yang sama alih-alih mengejarku. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau bisa menentukan waktu peledakan, tapi kau tidak bisa menentukan destinasinya. Benar begitu?"

_Jadi tembakan pertama itu hanya umpan!_ batin Kano mengumpat di dalam hati, tak menyangka gadis yang ada di hadapannya lebih jenius daripada yang ia kira. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Mary bertarung sendiri, selalu ada Seto yang menjadi mata dan otak yang menentukan langkah ke depan. Ternyata poin yang terpampang di Status Bar gadis itu bukan hanya pajangan belaka, apalagi hasil dari mengkhianati perjuangan Seto semata. Tak salah kalau ia dijuluki sebagai salah satu dari lima pemain terkuat di game ini.

"Jadi karena itu kau mengabaikan ledakanku dan sebisa mungkin keluar dari kota karena kau tahu aku akan mengejarmu?"

"Bingo!" seru Mary sambil bertepuk tangan. "Mau tahu bagian yang lebih menarik? Aku bisa mendapat lebih banyak poin dengan menembaki para monster tanpa perlu kuatir dengan ledakanmu, karena aku tahu semua titik-titiknya dan bisa menghindarinya. Selain itu, kau tahu resikonya jika meninggalkan daerah kekuasaanmu, tapi ternyata kau tetap melakukannya. Mengapa? Karena aku tahu kau juga butuh membunuh monster karena seingatku, Health Point-mu sudah berkurang separo lebih sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"K-kau..." Kano kehilangan kata-kata. Belum sempat ia menyusun kalimat berikutnya, sebuah _pop-up_ muncul di layar virtual masing-masing dan membuat mereka berdua kehilangan konsentrasi untuk sejenak.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh pemain _E;SCAPE_. Dua orang pemain dengan username KONOHA dan TOSUKE telah dinyatakan tereliminasi dari permainan ini dan tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi. Pemain yang tersisa sekarang adalah enam orang. Eliminasi otomatis akan dimulai lagi dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan selamat bermain~"_

"Oh, ternyata hanya pengumuman eliminasi," simpul Mary setelah _pop-up_ itu lenyap. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan percakapan, sebuah suara asing yang entah berasal darimana memecah keheningan. Kano memfokuskan telinga, suara ini berbeda dengan pengumuman manapun yang pernah ia terima selama berada di dunia ini.

"_Perhatian, untuk seluruh pemain _E;SCAPE!"Diam sejenak. _"Terima kasih, terima kasih telah bermain hingga sejauh ini! Namaku K, pembuat game _E;SCAPE_. Kalian adalah anak-anak yang sangat beruntung karena telah mencoba game perdanaku –"_

"Beruntung darimana?!" umpat Kano, yang langsung dibalas dengan kode diam oleh Mary.

" –_Dan sejak tiga diantara kalian telah tereliminasi selama dua hari terakhir, serta level antar pemain yang semakin tinggi, maka aku akan menambah tingkat kesulitan!"_

"APAAAAAAAAAAA –ups."

"_Mulai saat ini, aku akan menarik mundur semua monster-monster level rendah, dan menggantinya dengan monster-monster level tinggi! Bukankah lebih menantang? Tentu saja, jika kalian berhasil mengalahkannya, poin kalian akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat daripada biasanya. Selain itu, aku juga menghadiahkan sesuatu bagi yang telah mencapai level lima puluh ke atas!"_

_Hadiah?_ Kano bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Oh, ternyata sudah ada beberapa pemain yang telah mencapai level tersebut, bahkan lebih! Baiklah, tanpa buang banyak waktu, saya langsung sebutkan namanya. _No. 1, The Emperor! No. 4, The Star! No. 6, The Sun! No. 7, The Chariot! No. 8, The Magician!_ Kalian semua berhak mendapatkan hadiah berupa 250 HP, 250 MP, dan _upgrade_ senjata! Terus tingkatkan poin dan level kalian dan jadilah pemenang!"_

Setelah suara itu hilang, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang pernah menyelimuti Seto dulu kini berada di sekeliling tubuh Mary. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, dan merasakan sebuah energi yang baru menjalari setiap anggota tubuhnya. _Inikah hadiah yang dimaksud?_ batin Mary. Luka-luka dan nyeri yang sedari tadi bercokol di kepalanya perlahan lenyap, seakan-akan ia dilahirkan kembali dengan tenaga dan kekuatan baru. Angka-angka HP dan MP-nya meningkat, status jumlah amunisinya yang semula bisa dihitung jari kini berganti menjadi tak terbatas alias _unlimited_. Sebuah titel baru yang sebelumnya tak ada di sana kini memantik semangat Mary.

The Star.

"The Star..." gumam Kano pelan sambil membaca level gadis pirang itu melalui layar virtualnya. "Kartu ketujuhbelas dari Arcana Major. Sial... levelku belum sampai 50, pantas saja nomorku belum disebut –"

"Dan aku akan memastikan kalau nomormu takkan pernah disebut!"

_DHUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

Tanpa aba-aba, ledakan perdana itu langsung mengenai tanah, tempat dimana Kano berpijak sebelumnya. Manik merah itu membelalak marah, mencari pemuda bermata kucing yang mampu meloloskan diri untuk kali kedua. Hanya ada monster-monster yang semakin mengerumuni dirinya, dan Mary mampu membasmi mereka semua hanya dengan satu tembakan.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, Kano!"

Ledakan demi ledakan saling berkejaran, membentuk suatu jalur penuh api dan mayat monster di belakang mereka. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat langkah Kano yang tersendat karena tembakannya tadi, pemuda pirang itu ternyata berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik gerombolan monster. Senyum Mary semakin melebar ketika dilihatnya tujuan sang mangsa menuju ke area konstruksi bangunan.

Titik nol Mary saat ia pertama kali berada di dalam E;SCAPE.

"Ah, nostalgia yang indah," gumam Mary lirih, memandang pasak-pasak yang seakan mencapai langit berwarna merah gelap. Sesekali terdengar suara raungan dari dalam, dan ia sempat melihat bayangan seseorang yang diburunya menuju tempat tersebut. Gadis itu semakin bersemangat mengejar dan melompati papan tripleks sebagai alas dengan lincah, beban di bahu menjadi tak terasa. Meskipun ia masih belum bisa menentukan dimana posisi Kano sebenarnya, namun Mary bisa bernapas lebih lega –karena area ini adalah tempat tinggalnya beberapa waktu silam.

"Mary! Aku percaya kalau kau masih sama seperti dulu!"

Sebuah teriakan entah darimana datangnya memaksa indra pendengaran gadis itu untuk lebih peka lagi. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada pasak-pasak yang saling berkelindan dan alat-alat pertukangan yang diletakkan sembarangan. Meskipun minim penerangan, tapi Mary masih bisa mendeteksi tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia dari jarak dekat. Jadi... darimana asal suara itu?!

"Mary! Kita bisa melalui ini semua tanpa perlu ada pertumpahan darah!"

_Atas!_

Suara itu tepat menggema di atas kepala, membuat sang gadis pirang segera berlari menuju lift pengangkat barang sederhana yang teronggok sendirian di sudut. Setelah memastikan alasnya cukup aman untuk dipijak, Mary meletakkan missile-nya dan memutar gagang katrol dengan kedua tangan. Decitan tambang yang bergesekan dengan besi katrol menggema ke seluruh bangunan, seakan-akan meneriakkan keberadaan gadis itu dengan jelas. Ditambah absennya atap dan dinding-dinding seperti lift-lift di pusat perbelanjaan pada umumnya, serta alas yang berlubang di beberapa bagian, Mary hanya bisa berdoa semoga monster-monster gagak yang terbang di bawah kakinya tak menyerang sebelum ia sampai tujuan.

"Mary! Mari kita bersaing secara adil tanpa harus saling menjatuhkan seperti ini!"

Mary mendengus begitu pandangannya mencapai atap dan menemukan sosok pirang itu melambai-lambaikan tangan, tanda bendera putih telah dikibarkan. Mana mau ia menyerah begitu saja? batin Mary sambil memapah missile-nya kembali dan loncat ke atap. Monster-monster gagak yang lebih banyak daripada di bawah menjadi latar belakang pemuda itu, hitam yang serasi dengan langit merah membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Tak ingin buang banyak waktu, gadis itu langsung membidik Kano dari kejauhan.

_BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Kepak sayap hitam membumbung di udara, sisanya hangus karena tak sanggup menghindar. Mary berjalan mendekat, memastikan musuhnya juga terkena tembakan. Poin-poin yang meroket tajam tidak diabaikan, matanya hanya fokus pada mayat manusia ditengah bangkai-bangkai gagak. Hingga langkahnya berhenti di pusat ledakan dan atap yang berlubang hingga menunjukkan dasar, ia masih belum menemukan orang yang dimaksud.

"Mary –"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kano berjalan melewati monster gagak yang masih tersisa dengan pincang. Tidak ada luka serius apalagi kematian, padahal Mary yakin kalau ia telah menembak dengan tepat. Apalagi dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, mustahil pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya. Refleks kaki kurus itu mundur gemetaran, berkebalikan dengan Kano yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Tolong –tidak ada untungnya... kau melakukan ini..." Suara itu terengah-engah. "Lebih baik... kita... sama-sama memburu monster... yang memiliki poin lebih tinggi daripada membunuhku..."

Ingin sekali Mary membalas kalau membunuh salah satu pemain dapat mengurangi pesaing, namun hal itu diurungkan karena pemuda pirang itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang lebih besar daripadanya, bertolak belakang dengan poin dan level yang lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Missile di bahunya ikut berguncang, bimbang antara menarik pelatuk atau tidak.

"Kau tahu..." putus Mary kemudian. "Mungkin kau lebih tepat memiliki titel The Fool..."

"Kartu pertama atau terakhir dari Arcana Major –"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membicarakan arti harfiahnya, tapi terserahlah," potong Mary sambil menembak _missile_ itu tepat ke arah Kano.

_DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!_

Dua ledakan bertabrakan di udara, menciptakan energi yang sangat besar sampai-sampai Mary terlempar ke belakang. Dengan cepat diraihnya bibir atap itu sebelum tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dan mendarat ke permukaan tanah yang berjarak puluhan meter. Kini posisinya berada di ambang maut, tergantung di udara dengan sebelah tangan membawa _missile_ dan tangan satunya mempertahankan posisi agar tidak terjatuh. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang menentukan hidup-matinya; membuang senjata yang telah melindunginya selama ini dan naik ke atas, atau terus berharap keajaiban ditengah-tengah kekuatan tangan yang semakin lemah dan berkeringat. Diliriknya dataran yang penuh dengan tumpukan batu kerikil, itulah yang akan menyambut tubuhnya jika ia terlambat mengambil keputusan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mary merasa tidak berdaya dibalik titel yang baru saja diperoleh.

Mati.

Mati.

Aku akan mati.

Mary menggigit bibir, inikah akhir dari dirinya? Setelah perjuangan penuh keringat bahkan mengorbankan nyawa, apa ia akan mati menyedihkan ditempat seperti ini? Bahkan sebelum ia sempat kembali ke dunia nyata?

Suara tapak kaki mendekat. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu melongok ke atas dan mendapati seekor monster gagak menatap dirinya dengan sangar. Sepasang sayap hitamnya mengembang dan paruh tajamnya membuka, siap menyantap mangsa yang tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Mary memejamkan mata pasrah, kini ia tak bisa menghindari dewa kematian yang sudah menunggu baik di depan maupun di belakang. Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sebelum ia benar-benar menyebrang ke alam baka...

_CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH_

**-E;SCAPE-**

"_...Jadi, kau harus membawanya seperti ini, lalu menarik pelatuknya seperti ini. Mengerti?" terang bocah itu sambil memeragakannya dengan kedua tangan. Mary mengangguk tanda paham. "Nah, sekarang tembaklah dinding yang telah kutandai. Kalau kau melihatnya melalui binokularnya, pasti kelihatan. Mungkin atapnya akan runtuh ketika kau mengenai sasaran, tapi jangan khawatir –memang itu tujuannya. Kentungan utama _missile_ adalah jangkauan kerusakan yang lebih luas daripada senjata tembak lain yang hanya berpusat pada satu titik, jadi kau bisa menyerang beberapa musuh sekaligus tanpa perlu menembaknya berkali-kali. Triknya, carilah titik-titik potensial yang bisa melumpuhkan mereka. Tidak harus di tengah, lihatlah sekeliling dan temukan apapun yang dapat runtuh hanya dengan satu tembakan. Ingat, meskipun kekuatan senjatamu lebih besar, jangan digunakan untuk menembak sembarangan atau kau akan lebih cepat kehabisan amunisi. Selalu tentukan target dan perhatikan situasi."_

"_Baik!"_

"_Sekarang tembak!"_

_Mata merah jambu itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada tanda silang di dinding, lalu menarik pelatuk. Tangannya sempat berguncang dan menghentak ke belakang karena kekuatan yang sangat besar, namun efek yang terjadi berikutnya lebih dahsyat. Langit-langit dan lantai yang mereka pijak bergetar, dinding dan atap yang ditembak Mary runtuh seketika dan menciptakan kabut debu untuk sesaat._

" –_Uhuk!"_

"_Tidak buruk." Bocah itu menepuk bahu Mary dengan wajah sedikit lebih puas. Mary terengah, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum senang. _

"_Jadi... apa sekarang aku sudah boleh membawa _missile_-ku dan mempraktekannya di luar?"_

"_Tidak," jawab bocah itu cepat. Lengkungan di bibir gadis itu kini tertekuk ke bawah. "Fisikmu masih payah, refleksmu masih kurang, bahkan aku bertaruh kau takkan bisa bertahan dalam melawan monster-monster disana meskipun hanya semenit saja. Oh ralat, setengah menit."_

"_Ta-tapi aku sudah melawan nyaris separuh monster yang ada di area konstruksi ini dengan benda-benda yang ada, bahkan terkadang dengan tangan kosong! Kau juga sudah melihat kecepatanku saat latihan meloloskan diri dari lantai paling atas ke bawah! Apalagi yang masih kurang?"_

"_Banyak, salah satunya seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi," sahut bocah itu. "Kaukira kau bisa melakukan semua itu sambil membawa _missile_ yang beratnya lima belas kilo? Lagipula area pertempuran asli jauh lebih berat dari semua latihan ini, dibutuhkan kemampuan berpikir yang cepat daripada hanya mengandalkan fisikmu yang masih pas-pasan. Sudah, sekarang ayo ke target berikutnya! Kau akan ber –"_

_PRAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGG!_

_Seekor monster burung gagak menerobos jendela kaca dan menyebabkan kristal-kristal itu berhamburan di udara. Dengan sigap, bocah itu menarik tangan Mary dan mengajaknya berlari. Meskipun ia baru pertama kali membawa beban seberat itu sambil mengikuti bocah tersebut, namun Mary berusaha agar tidak tertinggal sementara bocah itu sibuk memanah monster yang semakin dekat._

"_Mary! Gunakan _missile_-mu untuk menembak sudut dinding di sebelah sana!"_

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis pirang itu melakukan sesuai apa yang bocah tadi minta dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Langit-langit dan reruntuhan memisahkan mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Mary yang berada di belakang bersama monster yang sudah siap menyerang sementara bocah itu menghindar ke depan._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Mary ketakutan, air mata mengucur habis-habisan sambil terus mengeruk reruntuhan itu meskipun percuma. "Tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau mati!"_

_Monster itu semakin dekat, namun ia tidak mendengar balasan dari seberang. Entah kata-kata penenang atau semacam 'aku akan mencari pertolongan, tunggulah disini!' juga tidak ada. Hanya ada langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh, dan akhirnya derap kaki itu menghilang._

"_Aya? Aya? Kau masih disana?"_

_Hening._

_Paruh lancip itu membuka, siap menerkam Mary yang semakin tersudut. Tidak ada celah untuk kabur, dan ia nyaris menyerah sebelum matanya menangkap _missile_ yang masih tersandar di sebelah. Ditariknya pelatuk itu tanpa berpikir, dan ledakan besar menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depan. Napas gadis itu masih tak beraturan melihat begitu banyak kerusakan yang ia timbulkan, terutama monster burung yang telah menjadi bangkai tepat di hadapannya. Perlahan Mary mengumpulkan tenaga yang masih tersisa, dan berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi bangkai tersebut. Kesedihan yang semula menggenang di mata merah jambunya seperti terangkat begitu saja, dan diganti oleh insting untuk menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa monster lain menyerangnya dalam perjalanan, namun semuanya langsung mati hanya dalam sekali ledakan. Ketakutan yang menguasai tubuh Mary membuat seluruh tubuhnya berkoordinasi dengan sempurna –bahu kiri yang menopang _missile_, tangan kanan yang menarik pelatuk, mata merah yang membekukan musuh, dan sepasang kaki yang terus berlari. Tujuannya hanya satu, keluar dari gedung ini sesegera mungkin atau ia terperangkap di dalam selamanya..._

_Langit merah akhirnya menyambut._

_Mary memandang sekeliling dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Tumpukan pasir, semen, seng, dan truk yang ada di depan menjadi pertanda kalau ia selamat dari maut. Perlahan bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan, sebelum rasa lelah yang amat sangat menguasai tubuhnya dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

_Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dalam benak sebelum ia pingsan._

_Bocah itu mengkhianatinya._

**-E;SCAPE-**

Suara sabetan memaksa mata Mary membuka, dan gadis itu baru menyadari kalau ia belum mati. Tubuhnya memang masih menggantung di pinggir atap, namun setidaknya monster itu telah terbelah. Seorang gadis seumuran dirinya mengulurkan tangan setelah memasukkan _katana-_nya ke samping pinggang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mary mengangguk, masih belum sempat berkata-kata sampai ia benar-benar mencapai atap. Hanya napas memburu yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang itu, dan sang penolong membiarkannya sejenak.

"Astaga! Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali."

Kebingungan, Mary mengikuti gadis berambut hijau itu dan kini mereka berdua telah berada di depan seorang pemuda yang terkapar. Likuid merah itu terus mengucur dari bahu kanannya, memperlihatkan daging dan tulang yang terpotong dari lengan. Gadis itu cepat-cepat melepas jas putihnya dan mengikat bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat, tak peduli jika dirinya ikut kotor terkena darah. Mary tercekat ketika melihat sosok pirang yang dikenalnya itu meringis.

_Kano?!_

_PLAK_

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau mengubah dirimu sendiri jadi monster gagak, hah?!" bentak gadis berambut hijau itu dengan suara bergetar. Meskipun Mary tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena ia berada di belakang punggung gadis itu, namun ia tahu kalau gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah, Kano memandang gadis itu dengan polos.

"Err... Tsumiki?"

_PLAAAKKK_

"Adauw! Bukankah memang itu namamu?" gerutu Kano sambil menyangga kedua pipi yang kini sama-sama bengkak. "Aku berterima kasih sekali karena sudah diobati seperti ini, tapi... aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus ditampar berkali-kali. Ngomong-ngomong, titelmu lumayan keren juga... The Emperor... kartu keempat dari Arcana Major. _As expected from my heroine!"_

"Bicara satu kata lagi, akan kupatahkan lengan kirimu," ancam Tsumiki sambil menarik kerah kemeja Kano. "A-aku minta maaf karena tanganmu jadi seperti ini, tapi... dari semuanya, kenapa kau harus berubah jadi monster gagak, sih?" tanya gadis jangkung itu cepat-cepat.

"E-eh? Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang bertarung melawan dia, jadi aku terpaksa menyamar jadi salah satu monster atau dia akan menembakku dengan mud –"

Tsumiki langsung berdiri dan menghadapi Mary dengan horor.

"Jadi kau yang telah membuat Kano menjadi seperti ini... takkan kumaafkan!"

"Hentikan!" seru Kano sebelum gadis itu sempat menarik _katana-_nya. "Dia adalah temanku! Kami sedang bertengkar hebat dan berakhir seperti ini... bahkan tadinya aku ingin menyelamatkannya karena ia nyaris terjatuh tapi aku lupa kalau wujudku masih belum kembali seperti semula –"

_Jadi... itukah yang dilakukan Kano selama ini? Menyamar sebagai monster?_

Terlalu banyak informasi yang diterimanya dalam satu waktu membuat Mary kehilangan kata-kata. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia tak bisa melihat Kano meskipun mereka sedang bertarung di area terbuka, ternyata Deceiveng Eyes yang dimiliki pemuda itu memungkinkannya untuk membaur bersama para monster. Itulah sebabnya mengapa senjatanya tak mempan ketika berhadapan dengan Kano, bukan karena pemuda pirang itu jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya, namun karena Kano mampu memaksimalkan kemampuan yang dimiliki. Diam-diam Mary memuji Kano yang mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini, bahkan mampu bertanding dengan salah satu pemegang titel.

"Kano! Tubuhmu!"

Cahaya yang sama seperti Mary dulu kini melingkupi tubuh Kano, lengan yang tadinya putus perlahan-lahan tumbuh dan kembali seperti semula seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seluruh luka dan lecet lenyap begitu saja, wajahnya yang pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah kini menjadi lebih segar dan bersemangat. Titel baru muncul di Status Bar pemuda itu, yang entah bagaimana sama persis seperti perkataan Mary sebelumnya.

"The Fool..." Tsumiki mengeja kata itu pelan. "Benar-benar sesuai dengan dirimu, Kano."

"Hei, itu kartu terkuat karena tidak memiliki nomor, tahu!" bela Kano tak mau kalah. "Ternyata Mary benar waktu itu~ ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"K-Kano! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap baik padanya padahal kau nyaris terbunuh gara-gara dia?"

"Sudah kubilang, Tsumiki, dia itu temanku... bukankah sesama teman pasti pernah bertengkar? Lagipula mengapa kau tahu nama asliku? Aku saja belum memperkenalkan diri, dan kurasa Mary juga belum memperkenalkanku."

_Ia membelaku?! Tapi mengapa?_

Mary yakin sekali kalau dirinya dan Kano sedang bertempur mati-matian, bahkan setelah ia tahu kekuatan mata pemuda itu, Kano pasti akan senang hati menginjak jari Mary agar ia jatuh. Tapi mengapa ia berkata sebaliknya di depan Tsumiki? Bukankah mereka berdua yang sudah saling dekat pasti akan lebih mudah menjatuhkan Mary yang sendirian?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kano, apa kau lupa denganku? Aku ini saudaramu, Ki –"

_JLEEEEEEBBBBBB_

Entah darimana datangnya, sebuah panah menghujam dada Kano, membuatnya tumbang. Mary yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya menjerit sementara Kido mencari-cari sang pemanah dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Kano!"

"Uhuk –" Darah ikut kelur bersama batuknya. "Mary... aku percaya padamu... dari dulu hingga sekarang... kau anak baik, Mary, aku yakin itu..."

"Tidak! Aku telah membunuh Seto dan berusaha membunuhmu, tapi mengapa kau masih mau menyelamatkanku dan membelaku?! Padahal aku... aku..." Mary tak tahu lagi apa yang dikatakannya, semua luber bersama air mata. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa hatinya yang keras dan tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, bahkan tega menipu Seto agar pemuda itu yang tereliminasi alih-alih dirinya kini menangis di depan musuh sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa air mata itu tidak berhenti?

"Jadilah kuat, Mary... jangan jadi pengecut sepertiku yang hanya mampu melindungi diri sendiri..."

"KANO!"

_Déjà vu _menyergapnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Dulu ialah yang membiarkan Seto mati perlahan-lahan dengan tangannya sendiri, sekarang justru Mary yang meratap dan memohon agar Kano tidak pergi lebih dulu. Health Point itu berkurang dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya habis sama sekali dan Status Bar-nya lenyap. Kedua gadis itu memandang tubuh sang pemuda pirang dengan hampa.

"Kano..." Baru pertamakali ia melihat wajah cantik itu menangis. Tidak ada suara, hanya air mata yang mengalir tak putus-putus. "Padahal aku belum sempat memberitahunya kalau aku ini saudaranya..."

_Saudara?_

"Bahkan dia juga belum tahu nama asliku..." isak Tsumiki, kini wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dada Kano yang masih basah oleh darah. "Dia juga baru saja mendapat titel beberapa menit yang lalu! Mengapa harus sekarang? Mengapa?"

Mary terdiam lagi, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Perasaannya sudah campur aduk ketika mengetahui betapa pemaafnya pemuda itu setelah sekian lama, apalagi setelah tahu kalau gadis bernama Tsumiki ini adalah saudara Kano. Meskipun tak terlihat persamaan fisik, namun kedekatan mereka berdua sudah cukup membuat Mary merinding. Poin dan level gadis jangkung itu jauh di atasnya, apalagi ia masih belum tahu Concealing Eyes itu seperti apa. Hanya ada satu yang pasti; Tsumiki sangat menyayangi Kano, dan ia takkan ragu untuk balas dendam kepada siapapun yang telah membunuh saudaranya. Mary memandang langit merah, dan siluet yang amat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di atas atap gedung, panah masih di genggaman.

"Aya?"

Tsumiki ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Mary, namun begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu, panah-panah itu langsung menghujaninya dari kejauhan.

"Awasss!"

Kedua gadis itu terpaksa berlari, menghindari panah yang mampu melubangi anggota tubuh seperti yang telah dialami oleh Kano dan tak sempat membawa jenasahnya. Setelah turun ke bawah dan berhasil bersembunyi, Tsumiki memandang langit melalui atap yang menganga akibat ledakan tadi untuk memastikan keadaan aman.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Aku ikut!"

"Kau tidak tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa –"

"Aku tahu," potong Mary, kalimat selanjutnya membuat gadis berambut hijau itu terkejut. "Karena aku kenal dengannya, dan ia juga kenal denganku. Saking kenalnya aku jadi ingin balas dendam dengannya."

"Kau..."

Mary berdiri, memandang bocah berambut coklat yang bediri menantang di atas atap. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Aya. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatmu di balik reruntuhan itu."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Aya." Bocah itu meloncat ke bawah untuk menemui mereka berdua secara langsung. "Titelku yang sekarang jauh lebih keren daripada nama konyol itu. Panggil aku... The Magician."

The Magician.

Tsumiki tercekat, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Dilihatnya Mary yang pasang kuda-kuda, titel yang dimilikinya adalah The Star. Ia tak tahu masalah diantara gadis itu dan The Magician, tapi kalau bocah itu yang membunuh Kano, maka jelas sekali kemana The Emperor harus berpihak.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Michelle Aoki is baaaack xDDD engg yeah actually my living hell isn't end yet, but I tried to evercome (hide?) it by watching animes this summer. It's been a long time since I only followed Mekakucity Actor last spring, so I missed awesome animes in that season like Haikyuu! and No Game No Life. Fortunately I can watch them all, plus Tokyo Ghoul, DRAMAtical Murder, Kuroshitsuji S3, Free! S2, and Love Stage!

Okay, enough with English language. Maap atas keterlambatannya, selain karena ketagihan nonton (udah lama ga dapet asupan anime orz), chapter ini mbuatnya rada susah .-. ada beberapa plot yang beloknya ekstrim kayak kehadiran Hibiya. Saya sendiri ga nyangka lho serius, pas itu mikirnya cuma masa lalu Mary, kematian Kano, sama munculnya Kido. Nah ternyata masa lalunya Mary pas sama Seto udah diungkap di chap sebelumnya... jadi saya terpaksa putar otak gimana caranya supaya ada penyebabnya Mary jadi badass kayak gini hwehe. Teruss... sebenernya titel itu saya udah bikin versi sendiri, tapi begitu browsing ternyata nama-nama kartu tarot keren-keren dan banyak yang cocok ke personaliti mereka *w* btw ini titel asli 5 pemain terkuat E;SCAPE:

-The Assasin

-The Princess

-The Hunter

-The Samurai

-The Queen

Udah pada ketebak kan? xD saya juga ngasi titel bagi para pemain lain meskipun udah mati uhuhu, coba tebak siapa &amp; apa aja kartu yang didapat~ petunjuknya udah jelas, dari Arcana Major semua. Ntar saya dedikasikan next chapter buat siapapun yang bisa nebak dengan bener haha. Dan ngomong-ngomong, meskipun susah, ternyata chapter ini jadi yang paling panjang (5k) padahal cuma nambah seribu wwwww. Ok, selamat berbuka puasa &amp; ditunggu reviewnya~


	6. TSUMIKI

Bocah berambut coklat itu muncul begitu saja dari ujung jalan, sosoknya yang mungil menciptakan bayangan panjang di belakang punggungnya saat ia berjalan di bawah sinar lampu yang berkedip lemah. Melewati gang demi gang yang sempit dan berkelok tanpa suara. Sesekali geraman monster terdengar dari kejauhan, namun saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menumpas mereka. Hanya ada satu tujuan sekarang, dan sekarang ia telah berada di gudang bawah tanah yang kumuh dan remang-remang. Tidak banyak perabotan disana, hanya ada sebuah meja dan kursi berpunggung tinggi yang bisa berputar. Senjata, bahan peledak, amunisi, dan benda-benda aneh lain yang cukup berbahaya dipinggirkan ke ujung ruangan untuk memberikan kesan luas. Seorang pemuda duduk bersandar di kursi itu, membelakangi Aya yang kini menunduk dengan penuh hormat.

"Laporkan status untuk hari ini."

Aya mengangguk, dan menjawabnya dengan formal seperti sekretaris pada bosnya. "Hari xx, monster yang telah saya temui dan saya bunuh sejumlah xx. Tidak ada informasi terbaru mengenai E;SCAPE, kecuali pengumuman eliminasi Mogi yang mungkin sudah Anda ketahui –"

"Memang,"sahut pemuda itu datar, lalu terdengar suara goresan pena di atas kertas. "Sebenarnya sayang sekali, karena dia... sudahlah. Lanjutkan."

"Baik. Saya telah menemukan pemain lain bernama Konoha dan Nou, nomor urut 09 dan 03, senjatanya pisau ganda dan granat. Mereka berdua membentuk tim setelah Mogi tereliminasi, dan berdomisili di daerah pusat. Kombinasi yang cukup tangguh kalau saya boleh berpendapat, karena seperlima monster yang ada di E;SCAPE telah mereka bereskan."

Gesekan ujung pena dan kertas terus bergerak, mengikuti setiap perkataan Aya. Setelah bocah itu selesai, terdengar suara ketukan pelan seakan-akan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Oh, maaf, saya lupa menyampaikan yang terakhir. Mantan rekan saya juga telah membentuk tim dengan pemain nomor 02 yaitu Tosuke. Bukan hal yang terlalu penting, sebenarnya, karena saya tidak melihat apapun yang spesial dari pemain itu. Apalagi senjatanya hanya gergaji besi dan Eye Ability-nya juga tidak banyak membantu," komentar Aya sedikit meremehkan. Kursi yang ada di hadapannya akhirnya berputar, hingga memperlihatkan sosok yang selama ini ia ajak bicara.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Lakukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan, terus intai pergerakan mereka dan laporkan jika ada perubahan situasi yang mendadak dan mencurigakan. Jika ada apa-apa, langsung bunuh saja otak dari kedua tim itu, sisanya terserah. Kau bisa melihatnya, kan?"

Diam. Bocah berambut coklat itu sudah tahu lebih awal karena ia sendiri yang langsung terjun ke lapangan dan melihat secara langsung, tapi dibiarkannya sang Pemimpin membeberkan analisisnya.

"Nomor 09 itu kuat tapi tak berotak, biarkan saja. Paling dia akan mati sendiri karena kebodohannya. 02 juga begitu, namun mungkin sedikit lebih lambat karena permainan peran Kokuri yang sempurna, seperti yang telah kau sampaikan sebelumnya. Fokuskan perhatianmu pada 03 dan 04, mereka berdua berpotensi tinggi untuk menjadi pemain terkuat di game ini, dengan ataupun tanpa rekan. Selain itu, cari dan identifikasi pemain lain juga. Jika 09 adalah pemain terakhir, berarti hanya ada dua pemain yang belum kautemui, yaitu 01 dan 06. Tidak ada berita eliminasi tentang mereka, yang artinya kedua orang itu cukup kuat sehingga mampu bertahan hidup tanpa terlihat oleh orang lain, atau justru membentuk tim seperti Nou dan Kokuri. Kita takkan pernah tahu. Terus pasang mata dan telinga," jelas pemuda itu dengan serius.

Aya mengangguk pelan, diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan analisis pemimpinnya yang sangat akurat hanya berdasarkan data-data general. Tak heran kalau level dan poin pemuda itu jauh melampaui seluruh pemain yang pernah ia temui di game ini, meskipun sejauh pengetahuannya, sang Pemimpin jarang sekali beranjak dari kursi kesayangannya. Aya bahkan belum pernah melihatnya bertempur secara langsung, selalu ia yang turun ke medan perang dan melakukan semua yang Pemimpin minta, lalu melaporkan hasilnya di akhir peristiwa. Bocah berambut coklat itu hanya menduga kalau pemuda tersebut dulunya bertarung sendirian hingga akhirnya Aya berhasil tertangkap dan dijadikan sandera, sementara beliau sendiri hanya duduk manis di markas dan tidak ingin repot-repot mengotori tangannya. Ingin sekali ia kabur dari tempat ini dan kembali bebas seperti dulu, namun Aya tahu kalau pemuda itu takkan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana kemampuan sang Pemimpin, dan ia takkan mau mengalami hal yang sama.

Jadi... untuk sementara ini biarlah ia bersikap seperti anjing yang manis, seperti Tosuke pada Kokuri yang baru saja Aya intai beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan 07. Saya undur diri dulu malam ini," ucap Aya sopan. Pemuda berjas krem itu mengangguk tanpa suara, lalu kembali membalikkan punggungnya.

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Bocah berambut coklat itu melangkah dengan percaya diri, anak panah dan busurnya dipanggul di punggung. Kardigan biru lautnya sedikit lusuh dan rambut coklatnya berantakan, namun selebihnya ia sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Sult dipercaya bahwa ia mampu membidik dengan tepat dari jarak sejauh itu, bahkan mendapatkan titel The Magician. Ia lebih cocok berada di sekolah dasar, bermain di taman bersama teman sebayanya... bukan mempertaruhkan nyawa di arena berdarah ini.

"Kau... The Magician?" tanya Tsumiki sekali lagi sambil sedikit membungkuk. Bukan salahnya jika tinggi badan mereka berdua cukup berbeda.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Aya dengan angkuh. "Nah, Mary, kulihat kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melawanku. Tidak kusangka, gadis penakut dan cengeng yang dulu pernah kutemui sekarang semakin kuat, bahkan menantang gurunya sendiri. Entah aku harus tersanjung atau melarikan diri."

"Tak usah basa-basi, Aya," balas Mary sambil tetap waspada. Jari telunjuknya sudah siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja, meskipun bocah itu hanya menanggapi dengan tawa menghina. "Aku sudah cukup muak dengan perbuatanmu waktu itu."

"Dan kau masih dendam padaku hingga sekarang? Ckckck, lihat dirimu sendiri, Mary." Telunjuk Aya mengarah ke gadis berambut pirang itu. "Apa kau tak menyadari betapa lemahnya dirimu sekarang? Kalau kau cukup pintar, kau takkan menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi waktu itu, tapi berterima kasih kepadaku. Karena akulah, kau menjadi lebih kuat seperti saat ini."

"Berterima kasih karena kau telah meninggalkanku yang hampir ditelan monster untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri?" sahut Mary penuh sarkasme. "Aku tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali caramu yang terlalu pengecut untuk seorang pemegang titel. Memang bukan seharusnya anak kecil bermain di game kekerasan seperti ini."

"Baiklah jika kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil nakal dan pengecut. Silakan lawan aku, dan kau juga dianggap pecundang karena hanya bisa melawan anak kecil –"

Belum sempat Aya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah _katana_ berkilat tepat di depan leher bocah itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tsumiki menatap sepasang mata coklat dengan penuh emosi, bahkan melebihi Mary sendiri.

"Muda atau tua, pria atau wanita, kawan atau lawan... selama dia yang membunuh Kano, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya." Suara gadis berambut hijau itu menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. "Katakan alasanmu dalam lima detik atau kau lebih suka mayatmu tak berkepala."

Diancam seperti itu, tidak ada rasa ketakutan sama sekali dalam raut wajah Aya, justru bocah itu tertawa. "Kaukira kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan pisau dapur? Coba kulihat... oh, jadi ini sang pemain terkenal nomor 01, The Emperor. Tak kusangka kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya. Kalau tahu begitu, seharusnya tadi aku sekalian membunuhmu juga, hahaha."

"Jangan main-main denganku!" seru Tsumiki sambil menekan bibir _katana_ itu lebih dalam lagi ke leher Aya, menciptakan bulir-bulir merah yang menggantung di sekelilingnya. "Siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Kano sehingga kau membunuhnya, hah?!"

"Kau bisa baca Status Bar-ku sendiri, kan," jawab Aya santai. "Namaku Aya, pemain nomor 08, pemegang titel The Magician, senjataku panah, dan levelku jauh lebih tinggi dari kalian semua, jadi percuma saja kau mengancamku seperti ini. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Kano-mu itu, tapi dia adalah salah satu dari pemain yang berpotensi untuk memenangkan permainan ini. Apa kau pernah mendengar peribahasa 'Paku yang menonjol harus segera dipukul'? Lagipula, semakin sedikit jumlah pemain, maka semakin besar kemungkinan bagiku untuk menang. Kau bisa tanya Mary untuk masalah itu, dia sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk menyingkirkan orang yang sangat berarti demi keegoisannya."

Manik gelap Tsumiki berbalik ke arah Mary. "Jelaskan, Mary."

Tidak ada jawaban. _Missile_ itu masih tetap berada di bahunya.

"Hoo... tidak mau menjawab? Atau tidak ingin kebusukanmu bocor?" sindir Aya sambil menyingkirkan pedang itu dari lehernya. "Atau... gadis tomboy ini adalah pengganti Tosuke?"

"Diam."

Bukannya menuruti perintah Mary, Aya justru berbalik memandang Tsumiki. "Kau lihat gadis pirang yang ada di depanmu. Apa kau tahu apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada Kano-mu tercinta? Singkatnya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada partner pertamanya, Tosuke."

"Diam!"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan, saat kau menolong Kano waktu itu? Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Mary yang berusaha membunuhnya. Sayang ia tidak membiarkan gadis itu mati... Kano-mu itu memang terlalu baik," komentar Aya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Diam!"

"Dan jika dilihat dari caramu yang mengangkat senjata hanya untukku, bisakah kuasumsikan kalau kau sekarang berada di pihak Mary padahal kau baru saja mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu? Mungkin karena kesamaan tujuan, ingin mencari teman seperjuangan, atau merasa ingin membunuhku secara keroyokan?" tebak Aya lagi. "Kalau boleh kuberikan saran, kau seharusnya berhati-hati dengan gadis itu. Dia hanya akan memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingannya sendiri dan membunuhmu di akhir cerita, sama seperti Tosuke dan Kano-mu tercinta –"

"DIAAAAMMMMM!"

Sebuah _missile_ meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Aya dan menciptakan ledakan yang amat besar begitu benda itu menyentuh tanah, namun bocah berambut coklat itu dengan cepat menghindar dan tak terluka sedikitpun. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk kardigan biru lautnya dengan santai, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, maaf, tadi ada nyamuk lewat. Sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh iya, soal Mary yang licik dan –"

"Aku berada di pihak Mary atau bertarung sendiri adalah sama sekali bukan urusanmu," sahut Tsumiki dingin. "Memang benar kalau kami sama-sama ingin membunuhmu meski tujuannya berbeda, dan aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana kisah masa lalumu dengannya. Satu hal yang pasti, kau adalah musuhku. Itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Ah, sayang sekali~ terserah kalian sajalah." Aya melompat mundur semakin jauh sebelum Mary meluncurkan tembakan keduanya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dalam usaha kalian untuk membunuhku, kalian berdua!"

"Dasar kau –"

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia untuk hari ini." Tsumiki merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencegah tembakan Mary. "Masih ada energi yang perlu disimpan. Lagipula, aku belum sempat melakukan apapun pada tubuh Kano."

Mary terdiam, lalu mengikuti Tsumiki dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua gadis itu akhirnya kembali ke tempat dimana Kano terbaring, dan membantu Tsumiki untuk meletakkannya di tempat yang aman. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menatap hampa ketika Tsumiki menangis tanpa suara. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah mendengar kisah dimana sang pembunuh berziarah di depan korbannya sendiri kecuali sekarang.

"Kau tahu," ujar Tsumiki setelah menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. "Sebenarnya aku ragu siapa yang harus kupercayai saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan percaya siapapun."

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk membela dirimu sendiri? Seperti... 'Aku tidak membunuh Kano!' atau semacamnya?"

"Buat apa?" Mary mengangkat kedua bahu. "Aya benar –kalau ada seseorang yang harus dibunuh saat ini, orang itu adalah aku. Memang aku yang bertarung melawan Kano waktu itu, dan dia pula yang menyelamatkanku. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya jika ia masih hidup. Tapi bukankah situasinya terbalik? Aya yang menjadi malaikat maut bagi pemuda bermata kucing itu. Padahal kukira ia ingin membunuhku karena masalah kami di masa lalu."

"Mungkin belum untuk saat ini," timpal Tsumiki. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga masih ingin membunuhmu setelah masalah ini selesai. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur begitu saja hanya karena pergantian pelaku."

"Silakan, aku juga tidak berminat untuk melarikan diri."

"Baiklah, berarti sekarang target kita berikutnya adalah Aya," simpul Kido sambil berdiri, diikuti oleh Mary. "Ayo, kita pergi ke markasku sekarang dan mencari cara untuk menemukan bocah itu."

**-E;SCAPE-**

Meskipun tidak ada penunjuk waktu, namun gadis berambut pirang itu tahu bahwa mereka membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam hanya demi mencapai markas Tsumiki. Melewati pusat kota yang telah Mary hapal, lalu menuju ke arah timur yang terlihat sangat hijau dari kejauhan. Dulu ia pernah melewati daerah tersebut setelah berpisah dengan Aya, namun Mary tak tertarik untuk melangkah lebih dalam karena monster yang tinggal disana sangat sedikit. Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa lingkungan disekitarnya masih sangat teduh dan rimbun, sama seperti hutan sungguhan. Bunga aster dan randa tapak yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan bergoyang pelan, mengikuti arah angin. Pohon beraneka rupa yang berdiri kokoh tidak meninggalkan jejak seram, justru sebaliknya –Mary serasa kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu.

"Sudah sampai."

Mary mendongak, dan mendapati sebuah rumah pohon sederhana dibangun tepat di atas kepalanya. Sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari jalinan rotan terulur sampai permukaan tanah, dan gadis berambut hijau itu langsung memanjatnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Err... aku harus naik ke atas?"

"Kalau kau lebih suka tidur di bawah, silakan saja," jawab Tsumiki sedikit berteriak karena posisinya yang semakin tinggi. Dengan rasa segan, gadis berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengangkat ujung rok lipitnya dan mulai menapakkan kaki. Setidaknya tidak ada lelaki yang akan mengintip celana dalamnya di bawah sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa rumahmu ini sangat sulit diakses? Bukankah itu akan menyusahkanmu dalam berburu monster nantinya?" celetuk Mary setelah ia benar-benar sampai ke rumah tersebut. Ternyata interiornya tidak seprimitif yang ia kira, hanya ada kebutuhan sehari-hari yang ditata di ujung ruangan dan beberapa lembar daun besar sebagai alas tidur.

"Sebaliknya, rumah ini sangat berguna sebagai pertahanan terhadap monster," jawab Tsumiki sambil berjalan ke arah balkon, lalu menunjuk teropong yang berdiri disana. "Kau mungkin tidak bisa membayangkannya, tapi dulunya hutan ini adalah sarang bagi monster-monster terkuat, jauh melebihi seluruh area di E;SCAPE. Masa-masa yang berat. Harimau, beruang, ular, segala jenis binatang buas yang bisa kautemui di hutan menjadi berkali-kali lipat ukuran dan tingkat keganasannya. Aku harus bersembunyi di langit-langit agar mereka tidak dapat menemukanku. Aku bahkan baru bisa keluar dari hutan ini beberapa hari yang lalu setelah membunuh mereka semua."

"Jadi... kau belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia selain aku dan Kano?"

Tsumiki menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, awal pertemuan kita sangat tidak menyenangkan waktu itu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menemukan komparasi yang lebih baik sekaligus rival daripada bermain solo. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau pemegang titel itu kedudukannya lebih tinggi daripada pemain biasa jika aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar pengumuman-pngumuman melalui layar virtual, namun aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti."

"Beruntung sekali kau tidak pernah mengalami eliminasi otomatis," komentar Mary. "Kalau kau mati sendiri di hutan ini, tidak ada orang yang tahu. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki pesaing di tempat ini! Monster selalu tersedia kapan saja dan siap untuk dibantai. Sementara aku harus berjuang keras demi mempertahankan diri dan menyerang disaat bersamaan."

"Sebenarnya sama saja, hanya berbeda lokasi dan tingkat kesulitan," koreksi Tsumiki. "Aku benar-benar berusaha dari nol, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dijadikan barometer kecuali diriku sendiri. Satu-satunya keuntungan yang kurasakan secara langsung adalah, aku bisa melawan monster diluar hutan dengan mudah karena sudah terlatih."

"Hmm... tak heran kalau kemampuanmu cukup tinggi padahal kau belum pernah menyerang pemain siapapun..." gumam Mary. "Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu tentang Kano?"

"Memory," jawab Tsumiki pendek. "Meskipun samar, tapi aku ingat kalau dulu aku pernah mengunjungi hutan bersamanya dan Seto saat aku masih kecil... lalu bermain dengan anak perempuan disana. Karena aku tak ingin melihatnya sendirian, akhirnya kami membawanya ke rumah dan menjadikannya anggota Mekakusi Dan. Hanya itu satu-satunya Memory yang kumiliki, dan sejak saat itu aku berusaha mengingatnya setiap kali aku merasa kesepian, sampai aku hapal dengan kedua saudara angkatku. Karena itulah, saat pertamakali aku melihat Kano disini, aku dapat mengenalnya dengan mudah. Hanya Seto yang belum pernah kutemui... dan anak perempuan itu. Entah mengapa aku sulit mengingat namanya."

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Tsumiki baru sadar kalau wajah Mary semakin memucat dan bulir-bulir keringat dingin berjatuhan di pelipisnya.

"Mary?"

"Ma-maaf! Aku baru saja memikirkan hal lain... tadi sampai dimana ceritanya?" elak Mary gugup. Gadis jangkung itu membuang muka.

"Ceritaku sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, Mary."

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu... maaf!"

Tsumiki menghela napas. "Kau aneh sekali. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan hal itu. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, besok kita akan mencari pemain lain. Siapa saja yang pernah kautemui selama ini, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Uhm... Aya, Tosuke, Kano, dan kau sendiri."

"Berarti pemain nomor 08, 02, 03, dan aku 01. Kau sendiri 04. Kalau aku tidak salah, nomor 05 dan 09 sudah tereliminasi otomatis, jadi kita coret saja pilihan ini. Tinggal 07 dan 06 yang masih hidup dan belum kautemui, benar begitu?"

Mary mengangguk.

"Baiklah, berarti fokus utama kita besok adalah Aya, dan pemain lain kalau kita beruntung. Bagaimana dengan Tosuke? Apa dia sudah mati seperti yang Aya bilang atau tidak?" tanya Tsumiki dengan nada kasual, seakan-akan tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh perkataan bocah berambut coklat itu. Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum The Star bertanya balik.

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku yang membunuhnya?"

Tsumiki tertawa. "Percaya atau tidak itu bukan topik utama disini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Tosuke mati atau tidak, itu saja. Jika ia masih hidup, maka kita bisa mencarinya juga sekaligus menjadikannya aliansi, kalau tidak ya sudah. Toh aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Lagipula saat ini aku **sangat** ingin meremukkan anak itu."

Terdengar suara tulang jemari yang saling berbenturan ketika gadis berambut hijau itu mengepalkan tangan, sedikit membuat nyali Mary ciut. Meskipun sepintas kekuatan mereka terlihat seimbang, namun Tsumiki lebih unggul dalam mempertahankan diri serta intuisi yang kuat. Mary tidak punya itu, ia hanya suka menembak dan melawan musuh tanpa memperkirakan resiko kedepannya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu tahu yang sesungguhnya tentang Tosuke...

"Baiklah, waktunya tidur!" Tsumiki bertepuk tangan sekali untuk menghapus emosi yang tersurat di wajah, lalu menggiring gadis berambut pirang itu ke sudut ruangan beralaskan daun talas raksasa. "Maaf, hanya ini yang kupunya. Tapi kau pasti sudah pernah tidur di tempat yang lebih buruk daripada ini, iya kan?"

"_As long as I can close my eyes without worry, any place is fine."_ Mary mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu berbaring di atas daun tersebut. Rasanya memang tidak seempuk dan senyaman kasur, tapi setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat barang sejenak. Gadis itu bahkan lupa kapan ia pernah mencicipi hidup se-domestik ini karena statusnya yang nomaden sejak awal. Baru saja alam bawah sadar ingin menelan tubuhnya jauh ke bawah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tsumiki?"

Gadis berambut hijau yang masih mengawasi suasana di luar melalui jendela itu menggumam tak jelas. "Maksudnya?"

"Tidur."

"Nanti aku bisa menyusul, tenang saja," jawab Tsumiki santai. "Atau kau mau bergiliran menjaga?"

"...Tidak, terima kasih."

**-E;SCAPE-**

Pemuda berambut gelap itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi ketika Aya membawakan berita buruk itu dengan tubuh gemetar. Jemarinnya mengetuk permukaan meja, menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh sebelum ia terombang-ambing dalam emosi tak pasti.

"Jadi... intinya kau sudah membunuh Nou, bertemu dengan Kokuri dan The Emperor, dan mereka sepertinya bersekutu ingin membalas dendam padamu, begitu?"

Aya mengangguk ketakutan, semua kalimatnya yang tak beraturan disimpulkan dengan mudah dan frontal oleh sang Pemimpin. Bukan, ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan Kokuri atau Tsumiki, tapi kombinasi mereka berdualah yang membuat bocah itu ngeri. Selama ini tugasnya hanyalah mengintai, dan kalaupun harus berkonfrontasi, sebisa mungkin Aya melawannya satu banding satu. Apalagi musuh yang pernah ia hadapi selama ini hanyalah kelas teri, tak sebanding dengan kemampuan para pemegang titel. Ditambah dengan hasrat mereka berdua untuk membunuh dirinya, menjadikan kombo The Star dan The Emperor menjadi jauh lebih berbahaya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapinya sendirian?

Sang Pemimpin bangkit dari kursi kesayangannya, lalu mengambil senjata yang ada dibawah meja. Aya ternganga, tak menyangka pemuda berwajah dingin itu benar-benar serius menanggapinya hingga mau terjun ke medan pertempuran.

"A-Anda serius, Tuan?"

"Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku keluar dan menghadapi mereka semua..." Pemuda itu bergumam sendirian. "Aku muak hanya mendengar laporan tanpa bisa melihat secara langsung situasinya... lagipula _sniper_-ku ini sepertinya rindu dengan aroma darah..."

"Tu-tuan..."

"Bersiaplah. Kita tidak akan menggunakan markas ini lagi, jadi ambil barang-barang yang sekiranya penting dan cepat kemasi. Dokumennya biarkan saja, karena aku yakin kau telah mengingatnya dengan baik. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, tidak, kesempatan terakhir _kita _untuk bicara tanpa ada embel-embel penculik dan sandera, jadi jika kau punya sesuatu yang mengganjal di dada, silakan keluarkan sekarang –"

"Tu-tunggu! Berarti sekarang saya sudah bebas?" tanya Aya dengan senyum cerah tertahan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi mengapa –"

"Mulai dari sini, kita akan berpisah," terang sang Pemimpin. "Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sejak awal. Jika game sialan ini telah menyingkirkan pemain-pemain lemah, maka mau tak mau kita pasti akan berhadapan dengan pemain kuat lain, dan sejauh ini sudah ada lima; kau, aku, Kokuri, Tsumiki, dan satu pemain lain yang identitasnya masih dipertanyakan. Kau akan pergi ke daerah timur untuk menghadapi Tsumiki dan Kokuri, dan aku akan pergi ke selatan untuk mencari pemain misterius tersebut. Jika kita beruntung, kita akan bertemu lagi di daerah pusat bekas kekuasaan Nou dan berduel disana hingga tersisa satu pemenang. Namun itu urusan nanti, setelah ketiga pemain yang telah kusebutkan berhasil dibereskan."

"Kukira Anda akan membantu saya melawan Tsumiki dan Kokuri –"

"Siapa bilang?" sahut pemuda berambut kelam itu sambil mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku celana, lalu melemparkannya ke markas yang telah dilumuri minyak tanah. Tumpukan amunisi, bubuk mesiu dan bahan peledak lain yang masih di dalam memicu ledakan super kuat, lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan semua bukti-bukti yang tersisa. Aya menatap kobaran api raksasa itu dari kejauhan dengan perasaan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melawan mereka berdua, percayalah. Kokuri masih terlalu ceroboh dan Tsumiki sering ragu dengan keputusannya, jadi seharusnya kau bisa melumpuhkan mereka semua hanya dengan beberapa serangan. Justru aku yang seharusnya tegang, mengingat pemain misterius ini tak pernah terlihat oleh orang lain, dan belum pernah terkena eliminasi otomatis. Ia pasti sangat jenius dan kuat hingga mampu melakukan hal tersebut."

"Bukankah sekarang Anda juga melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Aya balik. Pemuda yang ada disampingnya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm... mungkin bisa dibilang kalau jalan pikiran kita setara. Bedanya, aku selangkah lebih maju dengan melibatkanmu sebagai tangan kanan," jawab sang Pemimpin diplomatis, lalu menyandang L96A1 Magnum Sniper Rifle andalannya yang diikuti oleh Aya. "Kurasa ini adalah waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, eh?"

Dalam keremangan langit merah dan latar belakang api raksasa yang masih asyik melalap markas lama mereka, sebelah tangan terulur ke depan. Bocah berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan balas bersalaman.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bekerjasama dengan Anda, The Chariot."

**-E;SCAPE-**

_SSSSYYYUUUUUUUUTTTTTT_

Jika Mary terlambat membuka mata sedikit saja, panah panjang yang melesat dari kejauhan itu bisa menembus kepalanya. Rasa kantuknya kini telah hilang sama sekali, digantikan oleh kewaspadaan dan ketakutan yang meluap-luap.

_Secepat ini?!_

Gadis berambut pirang itu berguling ke arah Tsumiki yang tertidur kelelahan di samping jendela, berusaha membangunkannya. Mata kelam itu terbuka, dan tanpa perlu ada komunikasi melalui suara, The Emperor langsung menarik tangannya untuk berlindung di bawah meja. Panah demi panah terus menghujani markas, melubangi setiap furnitur yang ada dalam waktu singkat. Entah bagaimana caranya sang penyerang melakukannya, mengingat setiap pemanah membutuhkan jeda untuk melontarkan anak panah. Mary menunjuk-nunjuk arah luar dengan panik, kata-kata tak sanggup keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tenang." Tsumiki menekan telunjuknya ke bibir tersebut, berusaha setenang mungkin meskipun ia sendiri juga panik. Dengan kondisi yang tanpa senjata, kondisi mereka berdua bisa dibilang memprihatinkan karena tak selamanya Tsumiki dan Mary berlindung dibawah meja rapuh itu. "Dimana senjatamu?"

"Disana."

"Tunggu disini, aku juga ingin mengambil _katana-_ku."

Sebelum Mary sempat menyadari, gadis jangkung itu sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berlari menghindari panah-panah itu dengan lincah. Meskipun ia sedikit kesulitan saat kembali ke meja bobrok tersebut karena tidak terbiasa membawa _missile_, namun Tsumiki berhasil melakukannya dengan selamat.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakannya untukku –"

"Ucapan terimakasihnya nanti saja, sekarang pergilah ke belakang dan kacaukan konsentrasinya!" seru Tsumiki seraya menunjuk ke arah jendela di belakang mereka. The Star mengangguk, lalu melakukan apa yang Tsumiki minta. Melompati cabang demi cabang hingga mencapai dasar tanah dengan posisi tangan tepat didepan pelatuk, gadis itu terus mengawasi sekeliling. Ia tahu persis musuh yang dihadapinya kali ini, karena hanya ada satu-satunya orang yang mampu menggunakan panah dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan seekstrim itu. Perlahan-lahan mata merah jambu itu berubah menjadi merah saat Mary mencari sosok pelaku melalui _scope_ pada missile-nya.

_Ketemu!_

Mary menyeringai ketika sosok mungil itu terlihat dari kejauhan, tepatnya berdiri di atas puncak pohon sambil melontarkan anak panah tanpa henti. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, ia segera berlari menjauh dari markas dan menembakkan senjatanya ke arah bawah. Rencananya adalah merobohkan pohon-pohon yang dijadikan pijakan oleh bocah itu agar ia tidak mampu menyerang, apalagi bersembunyi dan kabur. Setelah sang jago merah yang familiar melalap sepertiga hutan, Mary menyusuri lautan api tersebut sambil mencari sosok yang dimaksud. Suara lesatan panah yang sedari tadi menyasar ke arah markas mendadak berhenti.

"Mary, awas!"

Baru saja gadis itu menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara, tubuhnya tiba-tiba didorong hingga mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan demi menghindari anak panah yang baru saja lewat. Di atas tubuhnya, Tsumiki yang seragamnya kusut dan sobek dimana-mana itu menatapnya dengan wajah horor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau –bagaimana bisa sampai –" Lagi-lagi Mary dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Tsumiki yang tiba-tiba. Seingatnya, gadis berambut hijau itu tadi masih ada didalam markas, menghalau setiap anak panah yang masuk dengan _katana-_nya, dan ia yang ditugaskan untuk menyerang lewat jalan belakang. Bagaimana bisa Tsumiki menyusulnya tanpa Mary sadari dan mampu melindunginya dari maut barusan?!

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, sekarang dengarkan aku. Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang The Magician?" tanya Tsumiki setengah menuntut. "Cepat!"

"Euh, anu, dia memiliki kemampuan Aerial Eyes yang membuatnya mampu melihat dan membidik panah dari jarak sedemikian jauh, lalu tubuhnya yang mungil juga mendukung –"

"Pantas saja," potong Tsumiki, pandangannya mengarah ke tempat dimana Aya berdiri sebelumnya dengan waspada. "Aku tak bisa menangkalnya dari markas tadi, sehingga aku langsung mengikutimu kemari. Apa kau ada ide dimana ia bersembunyi sekarang, atau kelemahannya, apa saja yang bisa kita manfaatkan untuk mengalahkannya?"

Mary memandang sekeliling hutan yang tadinya rimbun kini lenyap dimakan api. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tidak menemukan tempat satupun yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian. Seharusnya Aya belum pergi sejauh ini kalau ia bisa memanah Mary barusan. "Aku tak tahu dimana ia sekarang, tapi satu-satunya kelemahan adalah emosinya yang masih meledak-ledak khas anak kecil. Yah, kautahu, mudah terprovokasi dan sebagainya –"

"Baiklah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Tsumiki menggenggam _katana-_nya dengan posisi siaga. "Kita kembali berpencar, Mary. Aku akan pergi mencarinya di bagian hutan yang belum terjamah, sementara kau tetap disini dan menembak siapapun yang kau anggap mencurigakan. Mengerti?"

Mary mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Bagus, kita akan bertemu di pohon besar dekat markas sepuluh menit lagi jika tidak ada tanda-tanda dariku –"

_PSSSIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUU_

"Tsumiki!"

Gadis berambut hijau itu tumbang ketika sebuah anak panah menancap di bahunya. Ingin sekali Mary memeriksa keadaannya kalau ia tidak melihat siluet bocah yang dimaksud tengah berlari menjauh. Terpaksa gadis itu meninggalkan Tsumiki dalam perasaan yang tidak menentu, lalu mengejar Aya dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, tak lupa dengan tembakan-tembakan yang beruntun di belakang.

"Kembali, dasar bocah sialan!"

Aya membalasnya dengan panah-panah yang terus melucur. _Ia bisa membidik sambil berlari mundur?!_ batin Mary kaget, namun bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Secara teori, _missile _seharusnya menang oleh panah biasa, namun entah mengapa keadaannya di lapangan sangat jauh berbeda. Apa karena kemampuan Aya yang jauh melampaui dirinya? Atau ada faktor lain?

Hutan raksasa yang tadinya lebat dan menyeramkan kini bolong-bolong seperti daun yang dimakan ulat.

Bocah berambut coklat itu berlari dan menghindar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, berkebalikan dengan Mary yang menarik pelatuk tanpa henti. Kekuatan Paralyzing Eyes-nya juga tidak banyak membantu, karena gadis itu harus fokus dengan target untuk melakukannya sementara gerakan Aya sendiri semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terus berlari sejauh ini, meninggalkan Tsumiki yang terluka ditengah hutan, hanya berbekal amunisi yang minim, bahkan nyawanya sendiri juga sedang terancam. Jika ia masih bisa berpikir panjang, sudah tentu Mary akan berhenti dan menyusul gadis jangkung tersebut sebelum menyusun strategi berikutnya.

"Apa kau masih dendam padaku, Mary?" tanya Aya sambil tertawa menghina, gerakannya bahkan sengaja dibuat melambat agar gadis itu semakin emosi. "Apa kau masih ingin membunuhku, setelah apa yang selama ini kuperbuat padamu?"

"Kau –"

"Aku tahu dirimu, Mary. Kau takkan bisa melupakannya hingga saat ini. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, masa lalumu, apa yang ada dikepalamu saat ini –kau bahkan tidak ingin menyelamatkan The Emperor yang sedang sekarat, kan? Kau hanya memanfaatkan gadis tomboy itu untuk menangkapku sendirian. Jangan mengelak, Mary, aku yakin kau pasti juga mengamininya dalam hati."

_DHUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Memang tadinya aku berpikiran seperti itu," jawab Mary setelah melontarkan missile-nya, membuat Aya menghindar sedikit lebih jauh. "Namun sekarang berbeda! Tsumiki bahkan tetap baik padaku meskipun –"

"Meskipun ia tahu kalau kau yang membunuh Seto dan berusaha melakukan hal yang sama pada Kano?"

_SREEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung mecium permukaan tanah, disertai dengan likuid merah yang membanjiri sekelilingnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa perutnya yang kini dihiasi luka goresan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luarbiasa, dan sang pelaku tesebut berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegang bahu kanan.

"Tsu-Tsumiki... kenapa... ugh!"

Mary mendekap perutnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang semakin menggila, namun keadaannya justru semakin parah. Kesadarannya kini telah terombang-ambing dan ia tidak yakin apa dirinya masih mampu bertahan, namun samar-samar gadis itu masih melihat Tsumiki yang berdiri tegak didekat tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa selama ini kau sudah tahu kalau Seto adalah saudaraku juga?"

"Ergghh..."

"Jawab!"

Tsumiki yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Tsumiki yang ia kenal tidak akan menendang tubuhnya yang sedang meregang nyawa. Sambil terus menahan sakit yang mendera, Mary menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu dengan napas putus-putus.

"Maaf..."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu!" _Jduk_. Sebuah tendangan menciptakan retakan di tulang rusuk gadis pirang itu. "Benar kata Aya, kau adalah wanita murahan, licik, munafik, iblis!" _Jduk. _Mary langsung batuk darah. "Aku yang dulu menyelamatkanmu waktu kecil dan sekarang kau berniat untuk menghabisi kami bertiga?"

_Jduk. Jduk. Jduk._

Tidak hanya menendang, Tsumiki juga menginjak tubuh gadis itu dengan penuh kebencian, hingga pada suatu titik Mary tidak mampu merespon apa-apa kecuali napasnya yang belum berhenti.

"Hoo... masih belum mati juga?" sindir Tsumiki setelah puas memperhatikan fisik Mary yang semakin tidak karuan. Jejak tanah dan darah berbentuk sol sepatu kini menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya, menghapus kecantikan fisik yang biasa gadis itu banggakan. Bibir pucat tersebut membuka dan menutup, berusaha merangkai kata-kata meskipun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Mengapa... kau... tahu..."

"Itukah kalimat terakhirmu sebelum kau memejamkan mata untuk selamanya? Baiklah, akan kujawab agar kau tidak mati penasaran. Setelah bahuku tertusuk oleh panah tadi, aku mendapat Memory yang menjadi jawabanku selama ini sekaligus alasan mengapa kau selalu ketakutan jika berada disampingku. Awalnya aku tak percaya gadis yang dulu pernah kutolong di hutan dan menjadi sahabat dekat Seto berubah menjadi orang seperti ini, namun setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, ternyata itu semua benar. Kau tega, Mary, kau tega! Orang sepertimu seharusnya mati saja!"

"Ki...do –"

Gadis yang ini diketahui bernama Kido itu akhirnya menghunuskan katananya tepat di jantung gadis itu, membuat Status Bar-nya yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip merah sekarang lenyap. Kido menatap wajah beku Mary sekali lagi, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan karena perasaan jijik yang melanda. Baru saja ia ingin branjak dari tempat tersebut, sebuah suara menegurnya dengan nada riang.

"Sudah selesai main bunuh-bunuhannya?"

Kido mendongak, dan sepasang mata merahnya bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Pembunuh salah satu saudaranya sekaligus orang yang melukai bahu kanannya. Aya menyeringai, lalu mengangkat busur yang ia tenteng dengan posisi siap menyerang.

The Emperor tertawa, membayangkan bocah yang ada di hadapannya akan segera bernasib sama seperti Mary.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Engg... saya gatau harus berkomentar apa Q_Q

Liburan saya sudah habis sebulan yang lalu, dan mungkin jika saya tidak mendapat musibah yang memaksa saya untuk mencari pelarian, fanfic ini bakal bisa molor lebih lama lagi ;-; semoga saja saya bisa menamatkannya dalam waktu dekat sembari mencari solusi atas masalah saya haha. Mungkin ada yang nyadar gaya tulisan saya tambah ngaco atau kebanyakan percakapan dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya? T_T maunya saya sih chapter ini agak santai dan sebagai pembukaan bagi konflik utamanya nanti, cuma kayaknya gagal total haha. Semoga chapter depan saya bisa mengetik lebih baik! Apalagi kemarin saya diskusi sama temen dan kita udah sepakat buat bikin sesuatu dari fanfic ini. Apa itu? Tunggu saja nanti ;)

Review?


	7. AYA

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan..." ujar Kido ditengah-tengah tawanya, sementara bocah berambut coklat itu melompat ke bawah dengan busur di tangan. "Kau sudah melihat semuanya... dan kau masih ingin turun dan menantangku? Ckckck, aku tak tahu kau ini sangat pemberani atau sangat idiot."

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, Aya justru menyeringai sambil menunjuk jasad Mary yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. "Kaupikir aku akan lari ketakutan setelah melihatmu membunuh gadis ini? Sekedar informasi saja, The Emperor, aku sudah melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada ini, apalagi korbanmu hanya Mary yang seperti itu. Aku saja bisa membunuhnya dengan satu tangan~"

"Kalau begitu coba buktikan mulut besarmu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Kido menerjang ke depan yang dapat dihindari dengan mulus oleh Aya. Meskipun mereka sedang bertarung jarak dekat, namun bocah berambut coklat itu tak segan-segan untuk menggunakan busurnya dan memanah target di titik-titik mematikan. Bukan apa-apa, kekurangan fisiknya sangat tidak mendukung untuk sekedar adu jotos, jadi Aya telah berlatih untuk menggunakan senjata kesayangannya dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun. Panah demi panah meluncur berturut-turut dari busur Aya, namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan _katana_-nya, hanya meloncat dan melakukan gerakan akrobatik yang sangat lentur untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Tidak buruk, The Emperor..." Aya masih terus menarik busur sambil terus mengejar. "Namun sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan?"

Kido tidak menjawab, konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada kecepatan panah yang menuju ke arahnya lalu menghindar seperti film The Matrix, minus gerakan hiperbolisnya tentu saja. Dengan begini ia bisa menghemat tenaganya sekaligus menunggu saat-saat dimana Aya lengah. Gadis itu melirik Status Bar-nya sekilas, masih berkurang sedikit akibat kejadian di hutan waktu itu. Cukup untuk menyerang The Magician dan memperlihatkan kemampuan sebenarnya.

"Hanya sampai disitu saja kemampuanmu, The Emperor? Cih! Padahal aku sudah berharap banyak.. ayo, tidak usah malu-malu!" seru Aya mengompori, geram karena sasarannya tidak mengenai target yang diinginkan. Apalagi mereka berdua telah berpindah jauh dari lokasi aslinya, pohon-pohon yang semula tumbuh dimana-mana kini semakin jarang dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Hanya ada kebun tebu dan jagung yang tak terurus, membuat pergerakan bocah itu semakin sempit. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali keluar ke jalan utama untuk penyerangan yang lebih efektif –

_SRAAK_

Baru saja Aya hendak membidik gadis itu, tiba-tiba sosoknya sudah lenyap dari pandangan hanya dengan sekejap mata. Disibaknya tumbuhan-tumbuhan setinggi dua meter itu dengan beringas, tidak mungkin Kido bisa kabur begitu saja ditengah-tengah kebun seperti ini. Tapi suara gemerisik antara tubuh dengan tebu yang mengiringi pertempuran mendadak lenyap begitu saja, hanya ada dirinya yang terus mencari dengan gelisah dan suara geraman monster dari kejauhan. Terlalu sunyi... sangat sunyi...

"Dimana kau, The Emperor?!"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Bocah berambut coklat itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada busur, intuisinya meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Pertanda yang tidak baik, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Pergi ke daerah yang lebih menguntungkan atau terus mencari Kido dengan resiko diserang tiba-tiba yang sangat tinggi?

"F***!"

Baru saja ia akan berbelok dan mencari jalur utama, sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat hingga akal sehat Aya memaksa untuk mundur dan mencari tempat yang aman. Bocah itu tahu persis benda apa yang nyaris menjadi pengantar kematiannya, tapi mengapa wujudnya tidak terlihat sama sekali?

_SRAK! SREK! SRAAAK!_

Tebu-tebu kering itu berjatuhan di sekeliling Aya dengan potongan yang amat rapi, dan semakin lama semakin dekat. Bocah berambut coklat itu berusaha menghindar sebisanya sambil terus mencari jalan keluar yang mulai nampak dari kejauhan. Bagaimana bisa ia melawan sesuatu yang transparan, tajam dan gerakannya sangat tidak bisa diduga?

_CRASH!_

"Ugh!" Sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri betisnya, diikuti oleh bahu dan punggung. Aya melindungi diri dengan kedua tangan sambil berlari, namun semua itu percuma saja. Goresan demi goresan terus bertambah, seakan-akan mengabseni kulit bocah itu dengan darah. Tidak mungkin ia bisa memanah sesuatu yang tak terlihat, jadi Aya memutuskan untuk berlari sejauh mungkin sambil memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Setelah beberapa meter berpacu dengan langkah kaki dan debar jantungnya sendiri, akhirnya sesuatu yang lapang dan terang terlihat dari kejauhan. Mata coklat itu membulat kegirangan dan tanpa sadar Aya mempercepat larinya, namun sesuatu yang dari tadi menyilet tubuhnya mendadak menebas pahanya semakin dalam.

Darah muncrat ke segala arah.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, tak kuat menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Padahal jalan raya yang terbentang di depan tinggal beberapa langkah saja, namun untuk merangkak saja Aya tak bisa. Dengan tangan gemetar, bocah itu melepas kardigan yang sobek-sobek dan mengikatnya ke paha yang terus mengalirkan darah. Tak ada bedanya. Rasa sakit itu tetap tak mau hilang. Ditatapnya langit merah kelam di atas kepala, memikirkan nasib yang akan menimpa apabila perjalanannya cukup disini saja. Bahkan ia belum sempat bertemu kembali dengan The Chariot –

Sebuah kepala hijau menatap ke arah Aya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Menyedihkan. Jadi beginilah akhir dari The Magician?" Sebelah kaki terbalut _sneaker_ hijau itu ditimpakan ke perutnya tanpa ampun, membuat Aya terbatuk-batuk. "Hanya banyak omong saja, tapi sebenarnya lemah. Beraninya cuma dengan gadis. Aku tidak heran kalau orang sepertimu akan tunduk terhadap orang yang lebih kuat, kalau kautahu maksudku."

"Aku –tidak –mengerti... uhuk!"

"Jangan pura-pura," bantah Kido dingin, injakannya semakin keras. "Orang sepertimu tak mungkin bekerja sendiri, pasti salah satu alasanmu membunuh Kano juga karena atasanmu itu. Sekarang jawab, dimana dia?"

Bukannya mematuhi perintah Kido, bocah berambut coklat itu malah tersenyum sinis seperti biasa seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau kau... bertemu dengannya... apa yang akan kaulakukan, The Emperor?"

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli?" balas Kido sambil terus menginjaknya tanpa ampun.

"Karena aku... yang akan bertarung dengannya... nanti... di pusat kota... setelah ia... melawan pemain lain... di daerah selatan..."

.

.

.

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

_Bocah itu memandang reruntuhan yang baru saja terbentuk dalam diam. Mengabaikan jeritan ketakutan dari gadis yang ada di sisi seberang, Aya berlari ke arah berlawanan dan mencari pintu keluar terdekat. Samar-samar jeritan itu semakin melemah, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali bersamaan dengan suara ledakan di tempat sebelumnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Mary yang berlari keluar gedung sebelum terkapar begitu saja. Aya menyeringai._

"_Menarik."_

_Sejak manik coklatnya bertemu dengan iris merah jambu, tak pernah ada niat sedikitpun di benak Aya untuk membantu Mary. Sama sekali. Semua yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap gadis itu hanyalah untuk membangun kepercayaan, dan ketika waktunya tepat, ia sendiri yang akan menghancurkan kepercayaan tersebut hingga berkeping-keping. Meskipun peluangnya sama seperti menebak sisi koin mana yang akan muncul saat dilempar, namun Aya tak merasa rugi sama sekali. Jika Mary tak sanggup menyelamatkan diri dari monster tersebut, itu artinya musuh Aya berkurang satu. Namun jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, maka bocah berambut coklat tersebut akan senang hati untuk melawan. Dengan kata lain, gadis pirang itu hanya hiburan belaka ditengah kerasnya game ini._

_Aya melompat turun dari atap, kini main-mainnya sudah selesai. Setelah sekian lama tinggal di wilayah konstruksi bangunan berdua dan menghabisi monster bersama, bocah itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari zona nyaman. Sesekali monster terbang berpoin tinggi berseliweran di udara, dan Aya melesatkan anak panahnya dengan mudah seperti permainan tembak-tembakan yang ada di pasar malam. Seperti dikomando, monster-monster tersebut jatuh berbarengan di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui bocah itu. Tidak hanya monster terbang saja, ketika Aya asyik bersiul-siul sambil terus melangkahkan kaki, ia dapat membidik anjing dan laba-laba raksasa yang menghalangi jalannya di depan, tepat di kepala. Begitu pula dengan monster-monster yang mengintip di balik rumah tak bertuan, semuanya tumbang begitu Aya menarik busurnya. Ia sadar senjatanya tidak secanggih pemain lain, namun dengan _Aerial Eyes_ yang dimilikinya, Aya berusaha memaksimalkan potensi yang ia punya. Satu-satunya harapan bocah itu adalah situasi dimana ia bisa bergerak bebas seperti ini, membunuh monster tanpa ada intervensi hingga namanya keluar sebagai pemenang._

_Namun semua itu lenyap begitu saja ketika sepasang mata coklatnya bertemu dengan sekelebat mata merah di tengah kegelapan, pertanda orang tersebut sedang mengaktifkan kekuatannya._

DOR! DOR! DOR!

_Cukup tiga tembakan yang entah berasal darimana, dan busur itu sudah terlepas dari tangan Aya sementara pemiliknya berlutut sambil merintih kesakitan. Setelah memastikan musuhnya lengah, sang penembak akhirnya turun dan mengunci gerakan Aya sebelum bocah itu mengambil tindakan berikutnya._

"_Diam atau kau mati."_

_Bukannya menurut, Aya justru melayangkan tendangannya ke pemuda tersebut untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan mengambil senjata sesegera mungkin. Namun sang penyerang mampu bereaksi lebih cepat dan menginjak tangan Aya tepat sebelum bersentuhan dengan busur tersebut, lalu menyerang bocah itu dengan tangan kosong. Aya yang belum pernah berkelahi jarak dekat seperti ini hanya bisa meladeni di awal, selanjutnya ia hanya bisa menangkis sebelum kekuatannya benar-benar habis dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang mencium tanah. Pemuda berambut kelam itu berada di atasnya, mengarahkan moncong senjata api itu ke arah kepalanya sekali lagi._

"_Menyerahlah, No 08. Aku telah memegang kendali utuh atas dirimu. Kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun sekarang," ujar pemuda itu dingin sambil membaca data-data yang tertera di atas kepala Aya. "Kau akan menjadi mata-mataku dan melaksanakan segala perintahku, paham?"_

"_Bagaimana... kalau... aku... menolak?"_

_Sebuah letusan terdengar tepat di samping telinganya, hanya berjarak sesenti dari pelipis Aya dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk membungkam mulutnya._

"_Kau kira kau sudah cukup hebat untuk mengalahkanku hanya karena kau sudah pernah melakukannya pada No 04?" Terdengar nada meremehkan pada kalimat ini, namun mau tak mau Aya mengamini hal tersebut dalam hati. "Lihat dirimu, bocah. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, mata coklat itu bertemu dengan sang penyerang secara langsung. Ada aura membunuh yang sangat kuat pada wajah datar tersebut, dan Aya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Status Bar untuk meredam rasa ketakutannya. Ia tak tahu batas maksimal dari sistem penilaian game ini, tapi jika dilihat dari jumlah digit yang berderet-deret di layar tersebut..._

_Aya meneguk ludah._

_Pemuda ini jauh lebih menakutkan daripada semua monster yang pernah ia lawan._

"_Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, maka kau dan aku sudah sepakat untuk memainkan peran penculik dan sandera. Bedanya, sandera yang satu ini kubiarkan berkeliaran demi mendapat informasi sekaligus merahasiakan status hubungannya dengan penculik."_

**-E;SCAPE-**

Kishiro menatap kompleks pabrik terbengkalai yang ada di depan matanya dalam diam.

Sepintas tidak ada manusia yang pernah menginjakkan kaki kesana –jika dilihat dari padang ilalang yang masih utuh membingkai seluruh kompleks itu. Kawat besi yang dulunya dialiri listrik sebagai piranti keamanan itu kini berkarat dan sebagian lepas dari tiang penyangganya, dan bagian itulah yang ditendang Kishiro untuk menerobos masuk. Sambil terus menyibak ilalang yang menghambat jalannya, mata kelam itu mengidentifikasi lingkungan sekitar. Pasti ada semacam jalan rahasia menuju pabrik tersebut sehingga si pemain misterius tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali, batin Kishiro menyakinkan diri. Sejak awal ia sudah memetakan pergerakan setiap pemain melalui hasil laporan Aya, dan satu-satunya daerah yang belum terjamah adalah kompleks pabrik ini. Pemuda itu juga telah memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa sang pemain misterius bertipe nomaden, namun persentasenya kecil. Ia hanya berharap semoga keputusannya tepat dan bisa bertemu dengan Aya seperti rencana semula.

Gagak-gagak bersahutan dari cerobong asap dan terbang serentak begitu Kishiro sampai di depan gerbang. Dalam kondisi yang setengah tertutup oleh pintu besi lipat, ia bisa melihat truk pengangkut barang teronggok begitu saja di dalam, sisanya gelap. Meskipun tidak ada yang spesial, namun ada sesuatu di dalam gedung tersebut yang mengingatkannya dengan Venom Edge, entah apa. Mengacuhkan rasa gelisah dan ketakutan yang merayapi tengkuk, Kishiro terus masuk sambil menyoroti setiap sudut dengan senter. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkesima dengan keahlian sang pemain misterius yang seakan-akan tidak pernah menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada barang-barang tersebut, terbukti dari lapisan debu yang cukup tebal di setiap tempat. Sambil menutup mulut dan hidung dengan sebelah tangan, Kishiro terus berjalan hingga pandangannya yang terbatas bertemu dengan mesin-mesin raksasa di ruang berikutnya. Sorot lampu kekuningan itu berputar-putar ke segala arah, namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Baru saja pemuda berambut kelam itu berbalik, sebuah suara seperti besi jatuh langsung membuat Kishiro waspada dan mengarahkan sinar senternya ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Siapa?!"

Bayangan yang sangat familiar melambai sekilas sebelum ditelan kegelapan. Kishiro menghembuskan napas lega.

"Oh, hanya tikus –"

Kalimatnya berhenti begitu sebuah pemikiran terlintas di dalam kepala; di dalam game ini, seluruh binatang telah diperbesar ukurannya hingga berkali-kali lipat, dan tidak ada yang seukuran normal seperti sekarang. Jadi tadi apa yang ia lihat –

_DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Mustahil untuk menghindari tembakan tersebut dalam penerangan yang seminim ini. Sinar senter bergoyang-goyang abstrak sementara pemiliknya terus berlari, mencari tempat untuk berlindung sejenak sambil menyiapkan serangan berikutnya. Di balik mesin yang berbentuk seperti tabung besi raksasa, Kishiro menggigit senter tersebut sambil memasang penyangga pada _sniper_-nya. Setelah menemukan lokasi yang cocok, pemuda tersebut langsung memindai suasana dengan _scope_ dan mata merahnya bertemu dengan sesosok gadis yang sedang berlari di atas jembatan. Tembakan demi tembakan terus terjadi, dan gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya melawan dalam kecepatan lari yang semakin tinggi. Kishiro memang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa orangnya, namun diam-diam ia mengagumi sang pemain misterius yang ternyata memiliki gender berlawanan. Kalau saja ia tak harus membunuh gadis itu, mungkin Kishiro akan menanyakan rahasia kesuksesannya hingga mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Bahkan kita bisa jadi partner yang cocok –

Kishiro menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terus berfokus pada target.

Jembatan yang melintang di lantai dua itu hampir mendekati ujung, dan tidak ada lagi lanjutannya kecuali ember besi raksasa yang entah ada isinya atau tidak. Senyum Kishiro melebar begitu gadis itu bertemu di jalan buntu, namun memudar dengan cepat setelah target kesayangannya meloncat dengan mudah ke lantai dasar tanpa sedikitpun luka, bahkan masih terus menembak. Bukan, bukan meloncat, kaki itu bahkan tidak pernah menginjak daratan. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia tidak punya kaki!

"Kau... siapa –bukan, apa kau sebenarnya?" Teriakan Kishiro menggema di seluruh ruangan, yang dibalas oleh tembakan oleh gadis tersebut. Sekarang mereka telah berada di medan yang sama, hanya berbekal mesin-mesin yang menjadi media gerilya. Kaca-kaca jendela yang telah pecah akibat pertarungan mereka membuat cahaya dari langit merah masuk ke dalam, menerangi sesosok gadis yang tengah menggenggam _handgun_ di kedua tangan dengan jelas. Manik berwarna biru elektrik itu menatap Kishiro tajam, kontras sekali dengan wajah dan penampilannya yang manis, apalagi rambutnya yang sama-sama biru itu diikat dua di atas seperti anak kecil. Bedanya, anak kecil yang satu ini bukan disebabkan karena kurangnya tinggi tubuh, namun bagian lutut kebawah yang seakan-akan bertransformasi menjadi pixel-pixel tak beraturan sehingga mampu membuat pemiliknya melawan gravitasi sekaligus meninggalkan kesan bahwa tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari kepala hingga paha.

"Aku hanyalah pemain biasa yang kebetulan memiliki Eye Ability seperti ini, tapi jika kau benar-benar penasaran, perkenalkan, aku adalah The Sun, pemain nomor 06."

Satu kalimat itu belum cukup membuat Kishiro puas. "Jadi kemampuanmu adalah terbang?"

The Sun tertawa, lalu melayang di udara bebas sambil menghindari desingan peluru dalam posisi melecehkan lawan. Kali ini posisi Kishiro sangat tidak diuntungkan karena lawannya benar-benar berbeda dari manusia biasa, meskipun memiliki skor dan potensi yang sama seperti dirinya. Seakurat apapun tembakannya, gadis itu pasti dapat mengelak dengan mudah dan balik menyerang, membuat pelurunya sia-sia.

"Sial!"

Kishiro berguling ke celah diantara kedua mesin, mengisi ulang amunisi sekaligus mencari cara lain untuk menyerang The Sun. Meskipun tampang gadis itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang pandai bela diri, namun Kishiro mencoret opsi tersebut karena kemampuan terbang The Sun mampu membanting siapapun tanpa perlu belajar bela diri terlebih dahulu. Pemuda berambut kelam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan dengan ganas, mencari benda apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata lain –

"Sudah menyerah, The Chariot? Padahal aku baru saja bersenang-senang denganmu~" Tawa gadis serbabiru itu semakin mendekat, seakan-akan bersembunyi dari The Sun adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia hampir saja sampai ke celah tempat persembunyian Kishiro ketika sebuah peluru melesat dari sana, namun tidak mengarah ke dirinya.

"Bahkan daya konsentrasimu sudah mulai menurun, The Chariot, sayang sekali –"

Tanpa diduga, peluru itu memantul ke setiap permukaan berlapis besi dengan sudut yang presisi –sama persis dengan hitungan kilat The Chariot hingga berakhir menancap di pipa gas yang kebetulan berada di sebelah The Sun. Meskipun daya ledaknya tidak seheboh granat atau _missile_, namun perbedaan suhu yang cukup ekstrim setidaknya bisa menahan gadis serbabiru itu untuk sementara, batin Kishiro sambil terus mengawasi dari kejauhan. Uap putih yang terus menguar dari pecahan pipa tersebut mengaburkan pengelihatan, namun masih cukup jelas untuk memantau pergerakan gadis itu yang sampai sekarang masih nihil. Mungkinkah?

Kishiro mendekat perlahan dengan _sniper riffle_ yang diarahkan ke depan. Jika memperkirakan kemampuan terbang The Sun, seharusnya gadis itu sudah menjauh dari ledakan secepat mungkin dan bersembunyi sambil menunggu Kishiro lemah. Namun penampilan The Sun yang sangat mencolok tidak terlihat di udara sedari tadi, dan ledakan pipa gas yang cukup serius juga dapat menyebabkan kematian. Meskipun ini tindakan niat cenderung bodoh, namun pemuda berambut kelam itu semakin mendekat ke arah pipa gas yang masih menyemburkan uap panas, memastikan musuhnya terkapar terlebih dahulu sebelum ia kembali ke pusat kota.

Sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan kaki Kishiro dengan erat.

Tak ada waktu untuk menjerit, _sniper_-nya sudah bekerja lebih dulu dan tembakan tersebut membuat tangan yang dibungkus kardigan biru itu mundur perlahan. Kishiro menghela napas, namun debar jantungnya belum sepenuhnya reda begitu melihat sosok yang familiar itu masih hidup dan sehat walafiat, padahal ia sudah cukup yakin kalau ledakan itu seharusnya mampu melumpuhkan The Sun.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, The Chariot~"

Bagaikan mahkluk fiksional yang hanya ada di film atau game, tubuh gadis itu yang semula tidak ada muncul begitu saja setelah pixel-pixel berwarna biru dan hitam itu mengelilinginya, begitu pula dengan Status Bar yang tadinya menunjukkan angka nol langsung berputar sedemikian cepat hingga menunjukkan skor sebelumnya. Kishiro mundur selangkah, nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan _sniper_ saking tremornya. Jika apa yang dilihatnya barusan itu benar, maka ia sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik Eye Ability terkuat sepanjang sejarah game ini...

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Haah... haah... haaah..."

Bocah berambut coklat itu menghalau ilalang dan berlari sekuat tenaga, meski sebelah kakinya tak berfungsi dengan optomal seperti biasa. Likuid merah terus merembes di sepanjang perjalanan, namun Aya tak peduli. Ia tak menyangka musuh yang tadi melumpuhkannya tahu persis tempat mana yang akan dituju Kishiro, dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mantan penculik sekaligus pemimpinnya itu belum tahu kemampuan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh The Emperor, dan Aya harus memperingatkannya sebelum terlambat. Sekuat dan sejenius apapun Kishiro, namun jika ia berhadapan dengan orang seperti The Emperor, maka ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menang.

"_Concealing Eyes?"_

_Gadis berambut hijau yang ada di hadapannya itu menyeringai begitu Aya membaca Status Bar-nya dengan gemetar. Tak perlu menanyakan lebih lanjut apa yang dimaksud oleh kekuatan tersebut jika luka-luka yang tertoreh di sekujur tubuhnya dapat menjelaskan. Pantas saja Aya tak dapat melawan sementara Kido bebas menyerangnya –_

"_Mungkin kau harus mengubur impianmu untuk bertarung dengannya di akhir game ini, Aya. Atau harus kupanggil, Hibiya?"_

_Hibiya tercekat, bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengetahui nama aslinya?_

"_Kurasa kau sekarang terlalu terkejut untuk mengetahui semua ini," Kido memainkan ujung rambutnya sambil memandang rendah Aya yang tak berdaya. "Oh, jangan menangis seperti itu, bocah. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyampaikan salammu untuk orang yang kaukagumi itu, dan kau bisa mati di sini dengan tenang. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu satu hal –"_

"_A-aku tidak menangis!" bantah Hibiya dengan suara serak, entah karena tenaganya yang semakin menipis atau emosinya yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama asliku sementara aku sendiri –"_

_Kido berlutut dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat dibawah dagu bocah itu. _"Memory_. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengingatnya, tapi sekarang aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, dan semua yang telah kaulakukan di masa lalu maupun di game ini."_

"_Kau –"_

"_Awalnya aku hanya tahu _Memory _tentang Seto dan Kano, mungkin karena hubungan persaudaraan kami yang lebih erat daripada yang lain. Namun seiring berjalannya dengan waktu, aku jadi tahu siapa Mary hingga aku membunuhnya, dan sekarang giliranmu telah tiba. Serius, jika kau tidak membunuh Kano, aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan kehadiranmu sama sekali." Kido menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seakan membunuh dalam konteks ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan. "Meskipun aku tak punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain seperti Seto, namun aku dapat membaca perilaku orang tersebut dan mengidentifikasi sifatnya, seperti yang pernah kulakukan padamu dan Mary. Contoh mudahnya saja, saat itu kau berkata bahwa Mary yang telah membunuh Seto, padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah bilang begitu. Ia hanya cerita bahwa dulunya kalian berdua adalah rekan, hingga sesuatu terjadi dan kalian berpisah jalan, lalu Mary sendiri bergabung dengan Seto. Seharusnya kalian berdua sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, tapi mengapa kau tahu tentang fakta itu? Dari situlah aku mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu, dan untunglah sejauh ini aku cukup beruntung untuk mendapat Memory yang berkaitan dengan orang yang kuperhatikan."_

"_Ja-jadi selama ini –"_

"_Tindakanmu yang tidak independen, emosimu yang gampang meledak-ledak namun patuh terhadap orang yang lebih kuat sudah cukup menyakinkanku bahwa ada satu orang yang berada di belakangmu selama ini. Dialah yang menyuruhmu untuk memantau pergerakan pemain lain seperti Mary, lalu memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan kau ambil berikutnya sehingga ia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, kau hanyalah tumbal untuk kemenangannya –"_

"_TIDAK!"_

_Bocah berambut coklat itu berusaha berdiri dengan segenap kemampuannya, lalu mengambil anak panah dan bersiap untuk memanah meskipun kepayahan. "Mungkin memang benar aku tumbal... tapi ia sendiri telah memberiku kesempatan untuk melawannya jika aku berhasil membunuhmu dan ia telah membereskan musuhnya sendiri!"_

"_Dengan kemampuan yang seperti itu? Ha, berdiri tegak saja sudah tidak sanggup!" cela Kido sambil menonjok bocah itu lagi, hingga Hibiya terjerembab di tempat yang sama. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk melawannya. Tambahan satu pemain lain mungkin tidak akan merepotkan... kaubilang tadi mereka berdua ada di wilayah selatan?"_

"_Ya, tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu dimana tempatnya –"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis berambut hijau itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum tubuhnya perlahan lenyap dari peredaran. "Bukankah aku ahli dalam mencari tahu?"_

Hibiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia. Ia tidak tahu seberapa cepat Kido berlari, karena sesungguhnya gadis itu hanya bisa menghilangkan aparansi, bukan teleportasi. Hanya satu hal yang pasti, dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang Hibiya pasti sudah tertinggal jauh, dan akan semakin jauh jika ia tidak memaksakan diri. Puncak cerobong asap dan atap gedung yang dikenal menyapa pengelihatannya, membuat Hibiya semakin bergegas. Pasti disini tempatnya, gumam bocah berambut coklat itu sambil terus mendekat hingga akhirnya menemukan celah diantara kawat besi dengan tiang penyangga. Sesekali terdengar suara tembakan dan pecahan kaca dari kejauhan, pertanda pertempuran sedang berada pada posisi klimaks. Setelah ia berhasil masuk dan bersembunyi di balik roda truk, Hibiya mulai mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

_SRING_

Selama beberapa detik, Hibiya tak sanggup mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang pemuda berambut kelam memang beradu tembak dengan musuh misteriusnya yang ternyata adalah gadis, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu adalah –

"Kishiro!"

"Jangan mendekat, Aya!"

Terlambat. Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu menoleh ke arah Hibiya, dan bocah itu langsung menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Tiga peluru melesat ke arahnya, dan mau tak mau Hibiya harus menghindar sembari menyiapkan diri untuk masuk ke pertempuran meski kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Lima anak panah melesat ke arah sebaliknya sebagai balasan, namun seperti yang sudah ditebak, gadis itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Wah wah, apakah dia anak buahmu yang tadi kaubilang paling setia~?" sapa gadis berkuncir dua tersebut sambil mendekat, namun sebuah tembakan dari Kisihro menghalanginya.

"Lari, Aya! Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri!"

"Tapi Kishiro –"

"PERGI!"

Bukannya menurut, Hibiya justru berlari pincang ke arah pemuda itu, membuat sang gadis berbalik arah sambil terus menembak mereka berdua. Kishiro yang awalnya mengusir bocah itu pergi kini berlari mendekat sambil menghindari rentetan peluru tersebut, dan setelah keduanya bertemu, pemuda itu menyeret tangan Hibiya hingga mereka berada di balik tumpukan kotak kayu.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang tunggu aku di pusat kota –"

"Maafkan saya, Kishiro, tapi Anda sedang dalam bahaya! Kido sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan Eye Ability-nya adalah bisa menghilangkan diri sendiri! Saya sudah dikalahkan olehnya, dan saya tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi pada Anda!"

_PLAAKKK_

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Aya, tapi saat ini musuh yang kuhadapi jauh lebih kuat daripada Kido yang kauceritakan itu!" hardik Kishiro sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis berkuncir dua tersebut. "Bahkan mungkin dia yang paling kuat dari seluruh pemain yang ada! Kau tahu apa Eye Ability-nya selain terbang? Dia immortal!"

"APA?"

Kishiro langsung membungkam mulut bocah itu agar lokasi mereka tak diketahui, sementara gadis berkuncir dua yang memiliki titel The Sun di atas kepalanya itu membidikkan pistolnya ke arah pintu depan. Meskipun sempat ada tanda tanya di kepala pemuda berambut hitam, namun anggukan dari Hibiya membuat ia paham. Dalam diam, mereka berdua menonton pertandingan The Sun _vs_ Kido yang tak terlihat. Sabetan demi sabetan yang berkilat di udara transparan sesekali bertemu dengan peluru The Sun, sisanya berakhir di pakaian dan tubuh gadis serbabiru itu. Kishiro menganga, tak menyangka musuh yang tadinya ia remehkan hingga menyuruh Hibiya untuk melawannya bisa menggoreskan luka pada tubuh The Sun, dan itu semua bukan semata-mata karena Eye Ability-nya.

"Lihat? Itu Kido, alias pemain nomor 01 yang dulu pernah kita diskusikan," bisik Hibiya sambil menunjuk kilatan yang mampu menebas apapun dalam radius dua meter, tak terkecuali The Sun. "Maafkan saya yang telah gagal membunuhnya, Kishiro... saya tak menyangka dia akan menjadi sekuat ini, bahkan mampu mengimbangi kemampuan The Sun..."

"Diam dan lihat saja," sahut Kishiro pelan. "Kau akan tahu mengapa Eye Ability-nya adalah immortal meskipun tulisan di Status Bar-nya adalah Opening Eyes."

Baru saja pemuda itu berkata demikian, sebuah tebasan yang sangat bertenaga tepat mengenai leher The Sun dan membuatnya terpisah dari tubuh berjas putih, sementara Kido yang baru saja memperlihatkan penampilannya tertunduk kelelahan. Tidak ada darah yang muncrat, kepala itu hanya menggelinding perlahan dan meninggalkan jejak pixel biru dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah. Kido yang sedang berdiri dan hendak merayakan kemenangannya mendadak menjerit ngeri begitu tubuh dan kepala The Sun lenyap perlahan, namun muncul lagi dari ketiadaan dalam kondisi yang utuh seperti semula, bahkan bekas-bekas goresan yang pernah ada di atas permukaan dermisnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Ti... tidak mungkin!" seru Kido dengan suara gemetar, _katana _yang digenggamnya mendadak terasa asing dan tidak mau berkoordinasi denganya. Gadis serbabiru itu menyeringai lebar.

"Itu pula yang dikatakan Kishiro saat ia melihatku terkena ledakan pipa gas~ tapi setidaknya wajahku tidak menjadi gosong," jawab The Sun santai, lalu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala hijau. Kido bahkan tidak sanggup menghindar dan hanya mampu menatap moncong pistol itu dengan hampa, untuk apa ia melawan dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya jika pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir sia-sia?

Sebuah tembakan yang berakhir di kepala hijau itu menggema dalam keheningan, pertanda The Emperor langsung dieksekusi di tempat. Dari kejauhan, Kishiro bisa melihat raut keputusasaaan yang masih tertinggal di wajahnya, seakan memberi bukti absolut siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang di dalam permainan suram ini. Hibiya bergidik ngeri begitu melihat secara langsung bagaimana The Sun menghabisi seluruh lawannya dan menarik mereka dalam jurang gelap tanpa harapan...

"Sudah puas melihatnya, Tuan-tuan?" The Sun melemparkan senyum manisnya ke segala arah, sementara Kishiro dan Hibiya masih membeku di tempat. "Mungkin ini terdengar seperti omong kosong dan penuh kesombongan, tapi faktanya... kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku barang sedikitpun. Kalian bisa maju sendirian atau berdua untuk membuktikannya, namun kurasa pertarunganku barusan sudah cukup untuk menyakinkan kalian, terutama Aya yang mungkin belum pernah berhadapan denganku satu lawan satu."

Hening sesaat sebelum kemudian bocah berambut coklat itu berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil membawa busur kesayangan, padahal kondisi pahanya semakin parah. Kishiro langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke permukaan tanah, menyesali diri yang tak sanggup mencegah dan kebodohan mantan sanderanya untuk melawan The Sun sendirian. Apa peristiwa tragis yang barusan terjadi tepat di matanya itu tak cukup bagi Hibiya?

"Aku disini, The Sun... bolehkah kupanggil Ene agar lebih singkat?"

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan sebelah kaki yang menahan seluruh beban tubuhnya, Hibiya menggenggam busur dalam posisi siaga, mata coklatnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu justru membuat Ene tertawa alih-alih melayani permintaannya.

"Oh, Aya... dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, aku ragu kau akan bertahan semenit lebih lama di medan perang... tapi aku salut dengan keberanianmu, dan akan selalu begitu. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini, bahkan sebenarnya aku merasa sayang telah membunuh Kido tadi setelah kami mengalami pertarungan yang menyenangkan. Tidakkah kaulihat disekelilingmu bahwa hanya kita bertiga yang bertahan di dalam game ini? Sesuai peraturan, hanya ada satu pemenang yang bisa keluar dari sini dan kembali ke dunia nyata... seharusnya kau tahu siapa orangnya..."

Sebuah anak panah melesat ke arah Ene sebagai jawaban, dan gadis berambut biru itu menembaknya hingga peluru tersebut mampu menghancurkan anak panahnya dan serbuk kayunya berhamburan ke segala arah. Peluru kedua kembali terlontar, kali ini ke arah Hibiya yang tak mampu mendirikan pertahanan. Berbeda dengan Ene yang tak pernah mengucurkan likuid berbau karat, bocah berambut coklat itu akhirnya tumbang setelah sekian lama terjerat oleh penderitaan pada kakinya. Kishiro tercekat, namun sedetik kemudian ia kini paham alasannya mengapa The Magician masih mau melawan Ene padahal probabilitas kemenangannnya nyaris tidak ada. Sejak kekalahannya dengan Kido, tujuan Hibiya kemari hanya untuk memperingatkan Kishiro agar lebih waspada terhadap gadis berambut hijau itu, tak peduli dengan kemenangan ataupun kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Ia bisa mati kapan saja, namun Hibiya memilih untuk memilih caranya sendiri dengan berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat, agar hidupnya tak berakhir sia-sia. Mungkin sekarang bocah itu sudah tersenyum lega dari seberang sana karena terbebas dari beban dan penderitaan yang ditanggungnya selama ini, dan berdoa semoga Kishiro yang menjadi pemenang meskipun tampaknya mustahil. Pemuda berambut kelam itu meneguk ludah, dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Hibiya untuk terus melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua, ya, Kishiro..."

Ene tersenyum begitu pemuda berjas krem itu terlihat dari kejauhan, namun berbeda dengan biasanya, ada kepedihan yang tersirat dari senyum tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak menodongkan senjata seperti biasa, hanya diam melayang sambil menunggu Kishiro benar-benar mendekat.

"...Atau harus kupanggil, Shintaro? Nama asli itu lebih cocok untukmu."

Mata merah itu akhirnya bertemu dengan biru ketika mereka berdua berhadapan. Sama seperti Ene, Shintaro juga tidak menyiapkan senjatanya, hanya ditenteng begitu saja hingga pada waktu yang tepat. Meskipun mereka berdua memiliki raut wajah keras yang sama, pertanda kedua pemain telah menempuh jalan yang begitu panjang dan menyulitkan untuk sampai ke tahap ini, namun Shintaro dan Ene memiliki alasan tersendiri yang sangat berbeda.

"Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya sebelum kami kembali ke titik yang sama..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis berambut biru itu terlihat murung, bahkan seolah-olah Shintaro bisa melihat pendar yang ada di sekujur tubuh dan kakinya ikut melemah. Inikah saat-saat dimana ia lengah? batin pemuda itu penasaran, namun tidak ada inisiatif untuk mengangkat senjatanya dan memilih untuk mendengar cerita gadis itu lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya... aku dulu adalah manusia, namun sekarang telah berubah menjadi program komputer... karena itulah aku bisa melayang dengan bebas di dalam game ini..."

"Jadi... kau ingin mengatakan kalau kita berada di dalam game komputer?" tanya Shintaro memastikan. Ene mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kau ini sebenarnya musuh bawaan game atau benar-benar pemain manusia?"

"Aku benar-benar pemain manusia... tapi aku sudah lebih dulu dijadikan progam komputer sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam game ini, bahkan oleh orang yang sama."

"Jadi kau tahu siapa orang gila yang melakukan semua ini terhadap kita?!"

"Ya... tapi itu bisa kujelaskan nanti. Sejujurnya, meskipun kau sendiri tahu kalau akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar 'menang'..."

Shintaro mundur selangkah, sel-sel kelabunya berusaha mencerna kalimat Ene barusan. Gelombang ketakutan langsung menyergap tubuhnya begitu ia paham maksud gadis _cyber_ yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkinkah –

"Jangan bilang kau..."

Manik biru elektrik itu tergenang oleh air mata. "Meskipun secara teknis aku adalah pemenang, tapi aku tak bisa keluar dari game ini karena wujudku sudah bukan manusia lagi... harus ada pemain manusia sungguhan yang bisa mengalahkanku walaupun kedengarannya mustahil..."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Finally, dua chapter menuju ending! Sudah terlihat jelas, kan plot sebenarnya? Hihi, maaf kalo banyak pembaca yang masih bingung, mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menjelaskan sebagian. Oh, tapi ada satu hal yang belum saya jelaskan didalam cerita, langsung disini aja yaa. Jadi setiap pemain kan pasti memiliki masa lalu sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam game ini, itulah yang dinamakan Memory alias canon asli yang ada di manga/LN/anime. Namun begitu mereka masuk kedalam game, semua Memory itu hilang dan hanya bisa didapatkan dari Treasure Box, atau pada momen-momen ajaib saat Seto mentransfer seluruh Memory-nya ke Kano. Kepemilikian Memory ini bergantung pada setiap orang, umumnya mereka akan lupa apa yang terjadi setelah mereka mendapat Eye Ability di canon aslinya. Misal, di canon Hibiya dan Hiyori jalan-jalan ke kota dan terjebak di dalam timeloop, lalu setelah Hibiya bisa keluar dari timeloop tersebut, ia bergabung dengan Mekakushidan. Nah, saat masuk kedalam game, ia lupa semua Memory saat dirinya menjadi anggota Mekakushidan, Hibiya hanya ingat saat-saat dimana ia dan Hiyori jalan-jalan ke kota. Karena itu saya lebih banyak membahas masa lalu Mekakushi Trio + Mary di chapter 4, karena mereka berempat yang paling menonjol dan bisa dijadikan cerita yang bagus. Momo sendiri saya perlihatkan sudah memiliki Memory saat ia bergabung dengan Mekakushidan di chapter 1-2, cuma Hibiya yang tidak saya ceritakan karena pasti terlalu panjang dan nggak nyambung ke plotnya haha. Memory Konoha, Shintaro dan Ene saya sisakan untuk chapter depan~ mohon bersabar sedikit lagi, ya! Saya udah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini dan tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti multichap yang lain, jadi mohon bantuan dan semangatnya supaya kita dapat melalui ini semua bersama-sama :"D

Tentang sesuatu yang pernah saya bicarakan di chapter sebelumnya... jeng jeng jeng... saya telah berkolaborasi dengan temen kampus merangkap partner in crime merangkap uke saya yang bernama **Nifushima Bramantyo** untuk membuat adaptasi manga dari fanfic ini! Keren, kan? Selama ini dia yang mendukung saya saat saya lagi buntu di chapter 5 plus banjir masalah, hingga akhirnya saya bangkit dan terus lanjut menulis, lalu setelah saya menawarinya untuk membuat adaptasi manga ini akhirnya dia setuju ;/_/; ini benar-benar mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi saja, meskipun harus dibayar dengan harga yang lumayan, tapi semua itu pantas ;;;;; sejak saat itulah saya jadi sering mbaca ulang chapter-chapter awal dan membandingkan dengan tulisan saya sekarang, ternyata perbedaannya jauh banget OAO memang dulu pemain yang saya reveal masih sedikit, jadi mereka lebih banyak berpetualang sendiri sehingga porsi deskripsi action-nya lebih banyak. Saat menuju ke tengah hingga akhir cerita, pemain yang muncul semakin banyak, dan itu berarti banyak percakapan plus konflik yang terjadi. Personally, saya paling suka chapter 4 karena adegan pertarungan Kano vs Mary paling banyak dibahas disitu dan termasuk battle scene paling keren menurut saya kalo dibandingkan yang lain, padahal harusnya final battle ShinEne kan yang dibuat lebih epik dari semuanya :( emang sih mereka belum mulai bertarung di chap ini, jadi semoga aja kedepannya bakal jadi epik sesuai harapan! xD

Ngomong-ngomong tentang progress adaptasi manga, karena masih baru, jadi kami masih berkutat di chap 1 yang ternyata makan kertas lebih banyak daripada dugaan sebelumnya ;w; padahal setiap chapter jumlah rata-ratanya 4k, apalagi semakin mendekati akhir jumlahnya jadi 5k keatas. Entah kapan selesainya :'3 yang jelas pasti fanfic aslinya udah buyar duluan haha. Dan ngomon-ngomong tentang fanfic aslinya, doakan juga supaya lolos ke tahap polling dan menang di IFA 2014 ya! Kemarin saya cuma dapet Best Founder padahal banyak fanfic yang lolos ke tahap polling orz, pengennya taun ini menang karena murni tulisan saya :"D

Oke, karena A/N semakin melebar ga jelas,saya akhiri dulu. Ditunggu reviewnya~!


	8. ENE

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters. This chapter also contains a lot of flashback, so please read it carefully)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

"Ugh..."

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan manik biru cerah yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan langit merah yang menjadi pemandangan pertamanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan semua informasi, imaji, mimpi, dan delusi yang tercampur aduk di otak, seakan-akan tanah yang ia injak sekarang bukan realita. Sambil terus memegangi kepala yang masih terasa berat, Ene berdiri perlahan, berusaha kembali ke alam sadar. Setelah beberapa langkah dilalui dengan terhuyung-huyung, gadis berkuncir dua itu baru sadar dengan situasi sebenarnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di bawahnya, sepasang tungkai itu tidak menyentuh daratan sama sekali, melainkan pecah dan terburai menjadi potongan-potongan pixel yang bertebaran. Jadi selama ini horizon yang bergoyang di depan matanya bukan karena Ene masih terbawa mimpi –

"A-apa aku hantu? Apa aku masih hidup? KAKIKU KENAPA OMG PLEASE SOMEBODY HEEELLLLPPPPPPP," racau Ene putus asa sambil terus memeriksa ujung kakinya yang masih utuh yaitu di bawah lutut, tak habis pikir mengapa darah dan tulang absen disana. Selain itu, seharusnya ia juga merasakan sakit, kan? Namun mengapa satu-satunya sakit yang ia derita hanya berpusat di kepala saja? Mengapa dengan kakinya yang sekarang ia bisa terbang dengan lancar tanpa bantuan sayap, roket, apalagi alat anti-gravitasi? Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

Ene menghela napas, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang mencuat membuat kepalanya semakin penat. Ia –entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin naluri –melayang kembali dan mengamati sekitar, mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak diskusi mengenai ini. Atau setidaknya menemani. Apa sajalah, yang penting ia tidak sendiri di lingkungan yang suram, seram, banyak reruntuhan dan puing-puing tak berguna, serta langit yang berwana merah kelam. Apa jangan-jangan... ini adalah dunia nyata yang telah melalui proses kehancuran alias _apocalypse_, dan hanya Ene yang masih tersisa?

Baru saja gadis berkuncir dua itu menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan tersebut, sebuah benda mungil berkecepatan tinggi meluncur ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke lengan. Ia nyaris menjerit kesakitan ketika dilihatnya fabrik jas itu memang robek, namun lengannya sendiri hanya pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan pixel seperti kakinya, lalu kembali seperti semula. Lagi-lagi Ene dibuat ternganga oleh keabnormalan tubuhnya sendiri, dirabanya bekas robek itu berkali-kali demi memastikan hipotesanya tidak salah. Kalau benar dirinya bukan terbuat dari segumpal daging yang memiliki syaraf perasa, berarti –

"Hei, kau!"

Dari kejauhan, sesosok pemuda dengan sniper di bahunya berjalan mendekat. Ene langsung memasang sikap waspada, meskipun tak dapat ditampik bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan manusia lain. Sepasang manik biru elektriknya meneliti penampilan pemuda tersebut setelah mereka berdua bertemu, dan Ene tak bisa menemukan hal lain yang mencurigakan kecuali senjatanya. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan hampir sama dengan dirinya –jas, kardigan, dasi, dan celana kain, hanya beda di warna. Jika Ene terlihat sangat mencolok dengan rambut, mata dan kardigan serbabiru, maka pemuda ini identik dengan warna suram seperti hitam dan biru tua. Sepintas mereka seperti murid SMA yang baru saja bertemu di hari pertama sekolah.

"Kau ini... apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada penasaran campur takjub, pandangannya tak lepas dari pixel-pixel yang berterbangan di sekeliling Ene. Ia baru menyadari kesalahannya ketika manik hitam itu berhenti di bekas robekan jas di lengan kiri Ene. "O-oh, maaf, lupakan pertanyaan barusan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung menutupi bekas robekannya dengan sebelah tangan, meskipun sebenarnya percuma. "Untung saja tembakanmu meleset, kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan berbicara di hadapanmu saat ini."

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kau juga pemain sepertiku... karena dari kejauhan kau terlihat seperti salah satu monster diluar sana."

"Pemain? Monster? Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu kita ada dimana?" tanya Ene sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda tersebut. Ia mengangguk, lalu menekan sesuatu di udara terbuka seakan-akan ada layar sentuh transparan disana. Baru saja gadis itu ingin berkomentar, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur sejenak, namun kembali normal dengan tambahan grid hijau dan panel-panel asing yang sekarang melayang di udara. Beberapa juga ada di atas kepala pemuda berambut kelam itu, dan Ene membacanya perlahan.

**KISHIRO**

**Player No. 7**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: XX Eyes**

**Weapon: ****L96A1 Magnum Sniper Rifle**

"Err... rasanya seperti main MMORPG," komentar Ene setelah puas membaca seluruh informasi yang tertera disana, termasuk informasi mengenai dirinya sendiri, jumlah HP, MP, dan E yang dimiliki masing-masing. "Bedanya, ini benar-benar terasa nyata. Itu sniper asli, kan? Bukan airsoft gun?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, bukankah kau juga punya? Mungkin sekarang ini ada di kantongmu."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, tangan itu langsung menelusup ke saku jas dan menemukan sepasang pistol di dalamnya. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda dengan pistol mainan; lebih berat, lebih kaku, lebih mengkilap... _lebih menyeramkan._

Ene bergidik.

"Kita... akan benar-benar menggunakan ini?" tanya gadis itu memastikan. Kishiro mengangguk lagi.

"Berarti saat ini... kita juga ada di dalam game MMORPG?"

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Ene sudah cukup mengerti. Spekulasi-spekulasi aneh yang semula menggelayuti kepalanya sirna sudah, meskipun kini ia dihadapkan dengan masalah baru. Bagaimana cara mereka berdua keluar dari game ini?

"Kurasa satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini adalah memenangkannya," gumam Kishiro seakan-akan mampu membaca pikiran Ene. "Entahlah, meskipun aku juga baru pertama kali kemari, tapi rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan semuanya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Ene terdiam, memandang sekeliling yang terlihat asli namun palsu disaat bersamaan. Meskipun batinnya telah mengingatkan berkali-kali bahwa mereka berada di dalam game, namun segala sesuatu yang ada disini benar-benar nyata, termasuk dirinya sendiri dan pemuda berambut kelam yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis berambut biru itu menatap kakinya yang sudah tidak utuh lagi, lalu menekan tombol Menu yang terletak di pojok kanan bawah layar.

_Selamat datang di E;SCAPE!_

"Butuh tutorial untuk memainkannya?" tanya Kishiro sambil tersenyum angkuh ketika melihat Ene yang sangat serius mendengarkan suara wanita pemandu tersebut. "Aku sudah menembak beberapa musuh sebelumnya, ngomong-ngomong. Lalu ada beberapa peraturan yang sedikit berbeda dari game MMORPG biasa–"

"Tutorial seperti apa?" potong Ene tidak sabaran. Pemuda berambut kelam itu tertawa.

"Kau harus memanggilku 'Goshujin' dulu, baru aku akan memberitahumu~"

"Ukh..." gadis berambut biru itu menggigit bibir, tak rela panggilan semacam itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bayangkan, baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua bertemu dan Kishiro langsung memintanya untuk berlaku seperti pelayan? Yang benar saja, batin Ene tak habis pikir dengan _fetish_ pemuda satu ini.

"Baiklah, baik! Tapi hanya panggilan saja, ya! Aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau menjadi pelayanmu, atau temanmu, atau siapamu! Mulai detik ini, kita berdua adalah rival! Mengerti?"

**-E;SCAPE-**

Ene menghela napas lega begitu segerombolan monster yang mengerumuni mereka telah berhasil dikalahkan, begitu pula Kishiro yang masih membawa sniper-nya di belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan poin dan kombo yang sebegitu banyak, meskipun sampai sekarang gadis berambut biru itu masih belum paham kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Kishiro sebenarnya. Memang pemuda itu memiliki intelegensi yang sangat tinggi, ingatan fotografis dan fisik yang terlatih, tiga hal yang sangat krusial untuk membuat seseorang nampak seperti pemain veteran. Berkali-kali mereka berdua selamat dari maut dan meraih kemenangan berkat kemampuan membaca situasi dan analisis Kishiro yang sempurna, serta taktik yang tak dapat diduga. Berbeda dengan gaya pertempuran Ene yang cenderung liar dan selalu tampil maksimal di lapangan, Kishiro lebih berhati-hati dan memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana sebelum menyerang. Biasanya gadis berambut biru itu menjadi umpan dan menembak monster-monster kelas teri, lalu Kishiro yang mengintai dari kejauhan akan memfokuskan senjatanya ke arah musuh yang lebih besar. Kadang, jika situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerilya seperti barusan, pemuda itu turut terjun ke medan peran dan membantu Ene menghabisi semua lawan, tentu saja dengan _sniper_-nya yang lumayan berat. Namun sehebat-hebatnya Kishiro, mata kelam itu tak pernah berubah menjadi merah.

"Sebenarnya Eye Ability-mu apa, sih? Kenapa disensor di Status Bar?" tuntut Ene setelah tenaganya terkumpul kembali. Pemuda berambut kelam yang kini bersandar di tembok menaikkan bahu. "Atau jangan-jangan... kau tidak punya sejak awal, sehingga kau mampu memaksimalkan penggunaan otak dan otot sebagai gantinya?"

"Jangan berdoa yang tidak-tidak dong, dasar bodoh." Kishiro menjitak jidat berbingkai surai biru itu pelan. "Lagipula, kalau indikasi penggunaan Eye Ability adalah warna mata yang menjadi merah, kenapa matamu dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap biru?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menggunakan kemampuan itu sepanjang waktu~" Ene melayang di udara dengan riang, pixel-pixel yang mengelilingi dirinya ikut berhamburan. "Ternyata terbang itu menyenangkan juga, aku bisa menembak dengan mudah dari segala sudut dan arah. Selain itu aku juga mampu menghindar dan bersembunyi lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa. Mungkin aku akan merindukan tubuh ini jika suatu saat nanti aku menang... hahaha..."

Di tengah-tengah tawanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa rekannya itu tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa, Goshujin?"

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kishiro tergagap, seakan-akan ia baru saja terbangun dari lamunan panjang. "Aku hanya baru terpikirkan sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu Mogi, Konoha, Nou, Tosuke dan Kokuri... mereka semua memiliki Eye Ability yang pasti, dan sangat bergantung padanya. Namun itu pula yang membuat mereka tereliminasi lebih cepat, perkecualian untuk Nou dan Kokuri yang nasibnya kurang beruntung. Padahal mereka berdua bisa jadi musuh yang lumayan tangguh jika mampu bertahan hidup hingga sekarang..."

"Langsung saja pada intinya, Goshujin. Kau tahu aku tidak suka pembicaraan yang berputar-putar."

"Iya, iya, ini baru saja mau kujelaskan. Bagaimana jika kemampuanku dan kemampuanmu bukanlah Eye Ability yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kishiro, melontarkan kemungkinan baru yang belum pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Ene belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda paham, pemuda itu menjelaskan sekali lagi. "Jadi, selama ini kita hanya bergantung pada kemampuan fisik saja, bukan Eye Ability yang sebenarnya..."

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu, sekarang aku sedang apa kalau bukan mengaktifkan kekuatan?" protes Ene sambil melayang terbalik di depan Kisihiro.

"Kalau menurutku, memang sejak awal kau ditakdirkan masuk ke dalam game ini dengan tubuh seperti itu, jadi tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Eye Ability. Tapi itu baru pendapat saja, bisa jadi faktanya berbeda. Kita akan tahu setelah menang nanti. Lagipula –" Manik kelam itu mengarah ke bekas robek di jas Ene sekali lagi. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin aku perlu istirahat saat ini. Ada rekomendasi?"

Meskipun kecewa dengan kelanjutan kalimat Kishiro yang digantung tanpa sebab, namun Ene tetap mengangguk pelan dan menunjuk sebuah gubuk yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Sama seperti kebanyakan pemain lain, mereka berdua juga hidup nomaden dan tidur di sembarang tempat demi memulihkan energi. Tidak ada kata gengsi karena perbedaan gender, semua dilalui semata-mata demi bertahan hidup dan berpacu dengan maut yang mengintai.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong... sebenarnya tanpa 'kemampuan' terbang itu saja, kau sudah menjadi pemain yang hebat," komentar Kishiro tulus ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju gubuk yang dimaksud. "Apa kau juga merasa familiar dengan game semacam ini seperti aku?"

"Hmm... mungkin? Entahlah, Memory yang kudapat sangat sedikit," aku Ene pelan. "Aku hanya beberapa kali melihat diriku sendiri bersama dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka berdua sangat mirip denganmu dan Konoha, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga sangat berbeda. Mungkinkah di masa lalu kita adalah teman satu sekolah, Kishiro? Karena seragam yang kami kenakan sama semua."

"...Bisa jadi. Kita tidak boleh mengabaikan kemungkinan apapun," putus Kishiro pada akhirnya. "Sebeneranya aku sendiri juga tidak bisa berkomentar banyak... Memory yang kudapatkan sama minimnya denganmu. Aku juga beberapa kali bertemu dengan perempuan yang mirip Mogi, tapi tentu saja, ia terlihat sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Memory-ku."

Gubuk yang akan mereka huni telah berada tepat di depan mata. Tidak mewah, namun setidaknya ada tempat yang cukup layak untuk bernaung barang semalam.

"Kau masuk saja dulu, nanti kubangunkan beberapa jam lagi."

**-E;SCAPE-**

_The last enemy_ _that shall be_ _destroyed stands beside you_.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan setelah suara yang entah darimana datangnya berkumandang. Tanpa perlu aba-aba, Ene langsung merosot jatuh begitu saja sambil mencekal jas Kishiro, sementara pemuda itu sendiri memalingkan muka dan memasang ekspresi setegar mungkin.

"Goshujin... ini tidak mungkin, kan? Iya, kan?" ratap Ene dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sosok ceria dan banyak bicara yang ada pada dirinya lenyap begitu saja. Belum pernah Kishiro melihatnya menangis putus asa seperti itu, gelombang perasaan yang menghantam hatinya membuat pemuda tersebut tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. "Jawab, Goshujin! Tatap aku!"

"KAU KIRA AKU JUGA TIDAK SEDIH MENDENGARNYA?" bentak Kishiro sambil balik menarik kerah Ene, ia bahkan tidak bisa mencegah nada suaranya sendiri saat berkata demikian. "Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka semua akan berakhir seperti ini... aku... aku..."

Ene menjerit hingga suaranya menggema sampai kejauhan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke kardigan hitam Kishiro dan menangis disana. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang hebat, meluapkan emosi yang tak sanggup terucapkan. Mereka berdua telah berada di titik terjauh dalam game ini, membunuh monster lebih banyak dari siapapun, dan melangkahi mayat pemain lain demi bertahan pernah terbayang bahwa pengumuman terakhir ini adalah berita duka bagi mereka. Kisihiro melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ene dan menunduk dalam, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa bisa dihentikan lagi. Ia bahkan tidak berinisiatif untuk menghapus air mata itu, dibiarkannya jatuh dan luruh membasahi tanah dalam kesunyian. Dalam tragedi yang memisahkan takdir mereka berdua. Mengapa harus seperti ini jadinya?

"Kenapa... setelah sekian lama kita berjuang bersama..."

Gadis berambut biru itu masih belum sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, pikirannya terbelah antara kemenangan di depan mata dan sahabat yang harus dikorbankan demi kepentingan itu. Ia juga merasa bahwa Kishiro memikirkan hal yang sama, sebuah pilihan layaknya buah simalakama. Terjebak dalam keputusan yang merugikan kedua belah pihak, namun harus tetap diambil jika ingin melanjutkan kehidupan. Kishiro menggigit bibir, bahkan dirinya yang memiliki kemampuan berpikir jauh lebih cepat dari siapapun mendadak macet ketika berhadapan dengan situasi rumit seperti ini. Padahal logikanya sederhana saja; bunuh temanmu dan kau menang, atau tidak membunuh sama sekali dan terjebak di dalam game selamanya. Tidak adakah opsi lain yang lebih aman dan menyenangkan bagi kedua pihak? pikir Kishiro frustasi.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Goshujin... aku tidak ingin..."

Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya, Ene, jawab Kishiro dalam hati, namun ia hanya mampu memeluk gadis itu semakin erat. Percuma saja jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil keluar dari sini namun tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan dan penyesalan sesudahnya. Namun lebih percuma lagi apabila perjuangan mereka sia-sia hanya karena peraturan bodoh di akhir cerita –

"Ene. Ene," panggil Kishiro cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Ene. Gadis itu mendongak, wajah cantiknya kini basah tak karuan oleh air mata. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi harus ada salah satu yang berhasil keluar dan melihat dunia yang sebenarnya. Mungkin disana juga ada cara untuk mengembalikan semua pemain ke sana, termasuk salah satu dari kita."

"A-apa yang akan kaulakukan, Goshujin?" pekik Ene cemas ketika melihat pemuda berambut kelam itu mengangkat sniper kesayangannya dan mengarahkan tepat pada dirinya. "Goshujin...? Kau tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk mempertaruhkan salah satu dari kita, kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Ene, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan –"

"Tidak! Apa yang kaupikirkan, Goshujin?!" Gadis serbabiru itu kembali menghambur ke pelukan Kishiro, tak peduli dengan sniper yang bisa memuntahkan pelurunya kapan saja. "Kita akan menemukan cara lain! Kita bisa... pasti kita bisa keluar bersama-sama!"

_BRUAKK_

"Keluarkan senjatamu sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran," perintah Kishiro dingin setelah ia mendorong gadis itu hingga membentur permukaan tanah. Ene menggeleng keras, isakannya masih tersisa. "CEPAT!"

Suara pemuda itu bergetar. Ene menggigit bibir, tak menyangka Kishiro juga sama rapuhnya dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan sedikit apatis. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku jas dan menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Penyelamat hidupnya selama ini sekarang bertransformasi menjadi malaikat kematian bagi pemuda berambut kelam yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap Kishiro di muka meski kedua tangannya telah mengacung ke depan, siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja.

"Dalam hitunganku, Ene... tatap aku. Lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Bagaimana bisa aku sungguh-sungguh –"

"Satu." Kishiro memulai hitungannya tanpa menunggu kalimat gadis itu selesai. Jika saja Ene mau menatap wajah pemuda itu, maka ia akan menemukan gurat kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang sama. Namun sayang, Ene bukan gadis yang cukup kuat untuk melihat sahabatnya tertembak di depan muka, apalagi disebabkan oleh pelurunya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sedikitpun kalau dirinya yang mungkin akan tertembak –

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

_DOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!_

**-E;SCAPE-**

Ene menatap pemuda berambut kelam yang terbaring di tanah itu dengan nanar, noda gelap membasahi dadanya seiring dengan anyir yang menguar di udara. Ia seharusnya sadar hal ini akan terjadi, mengingat peluru yang menembus tubuhnya barusan masih utuh dan jatuh begitu saja. Ene lupa kalau dirinya bukan manusia biasa, dan ide tentang menembak satu sama lain sambil bergantung pada keajaiban terdengar sebagai sesuatu yang sia-sia –

Lubang menganga yang biasanya terlihat begitu menyeramkan di langit sana entah mengapa semakin lama semakin membesar, lengkap dengan petir dan kilat yang mengerikan.

Ene tak sanggup menghindar dari lubang raksasa yang kini hampir melingkupi seluruh kota, apalagi daya tariknya yang sebegitu besar seperti _black hole_ di buku ensiklopedia. Material demi material terbang dan terisap ke dalam, tak peduli massanya yang cukup tidak masuk akal. Gadis itu bahkan sempat melihat mobil, truk, tiang listrik, pohon, bahkan rumah terangkat begitu saja dari pondasinya dan melayang di udara sebelum hilang ditelan lubang. Ketika tangannya sudah tak mampu mempertahankan diri lagi di daratan, Ene akhirnya terbawa dengan pasrah, berharap lubang hitam itu adalah jalan keluarnya. Sekilas ia masih bisa melihat suasana sekitar dan benda-benda yang turut melayang sepertinya sebelum lubang itu tertutup, menyisakan kegelapan yang abadi.

_Enter the passcode_

Manik biru elektrik itu terbuka, dan mendapati panel transparan melayang di hadapannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa Ene lihat, angka-angka yang berjejer di depan seperti kalkulator itu berkedip lemah seakan menunggu untuk dipecahkan. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sana meskipun belum punya gambaran pasti tentang _'passcode'_ yang dimaksud.

Apa-apaan ini?! pikir Ene penasaran sambil terus meneliti panel transparan tersebut dari segala sisi. Tidak ada petunjuk, tidak ada kata kunci, dan probabilitas gadis itu untuk mengisinya bisa lebih dari satu banding ratusan ribu kalau ia tidak memasukkan kombinasi angka yang tepat –

"Tunggu, mungkin... angka-angka ini..."

Ide pertama yang terlintas di otak langsung dituangkan dalam bentuk gerakan jari yang kini menekan angka lima, lalu bergerak ke angka sembilan, tiga, dua, empat, satu, delapan, tujuh... Ene terdiam sejenak sebelum memasukkan angka terakhir. Kemungkinan jawaban salah selalu ada, dan ia tidak tahu berapa kali dirinya harus mencoba karena belum ada keterangan gagal sebelumnya. Karena itulah ia menekan angka-angka tersebut, kan?

Enam.

Gadis itu meneguk saliva ketika panel transparan itu lenyap tanpa bekas, disusul dengan kegelapan yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Putih menyilaukan yang menerpa tanpa aba-aba membuat Ene otomatis melindungi organ pengelihatannya sebelum semuanya kembali ke normal. Ikon-ikon mungil berbaris dengan teratur di sudut jendela kaca, sementara latar belakangnya adalah biru polos tanpa tambahan apa-apa. Ia melayang ke jendela tersebut, dan melihat dunia asli yang dimaksud berada di seberangnya. Seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya dari balik jendela tersebut dengan kacamata tebalnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ene. Sudah kuduga kau yang akan jadi pemenangnya."

"Di mana aku? Keluarkan aku dari sini!" seru Ene sambil menggedor-gedor jendela, namun rasanya percuma. Pria itu tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Ene... sejak awal kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali kesini. Apa kau masih belum ingat? Semua kenangan itu... semua yang pernah kaulalui dengan teman-teman yang kaucintai... apa saat itu kau melakukan kontak fisik dengan mereka?"

Luapan informasi langsung menyergap otaknya setelah pria paruh baya itu selesai bicara, hingga Ene harus menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Gambaran-gambaran yang berputar di dalam pikirannya berlangsung dengan cepat, bahkan gadis itu tak sanggup memilahnya, namun satu hal yang pasti –semua pertanyaan saat ia pertamakali mendarat di E;SCAPE akhirnya terjawab. Runtutan kejadian masa lalunya yang semula berlubang di berbagai tempat kini tertutup sempurna, menjelaskan mengapa tubuhnya masih berbentuk seperti kepingan-kepingan pixel dan ia tak mampu menyentuh pria paruh baya di seberang sana. Semuanya sudah jelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya menang dalam kesia-siaan, Ene?" ejek pria tersebut sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana rasanya mengorbankan seluruh temanmu, dengan harapan bahwa _kau_lah satu-satunya yang akan mengembalikan mereka semua, namun kau sendiri lupa dengan takdir yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Dalam sekejap, semuanya terasa hampa. Fakta bahwa ia adalah gadis _cyber_ yang telah kehilangan tubuh manusia dua tahun lalu, menjelajah dunia internet hingga tersasar di salah satu komputer _hikkiNEET_ putus asa, hingga ia berhasil mengajak pemuda berambut kelam itu keluar dari rumahnya untuk yang pertama kali... semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Fakta bahwa ia terlibat dalam aksi terorisme yang ternyata membawa berkah dan teman-teman baru, dan mereka semualah yang menjadi lawan main Ene di E;SCAPE. Mereka yang mati di dalam sana. Bahkan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kishiro dan Shintaro Kisaragi adalah orang yang sama –

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ene langsung melayang ke ikon _shortcut_ E;SCAPE yang kini menjadi familar, tanpa peduli dengan tawa Kenjirou yang terdengar semakin keji. Ia akan masuk ke sana lagi, menekan tombol New Game alih-alih Continue, dan me-_reset _ulang permainan yang telah ia tamatkan dengan susah payah demi mengubah _ending-_nya...

Seseorang selain dirinya harus menjadi pemenang. Entah bagaimana caranya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Ugh..."

Manik biru elektrik itu membuka untuk kali kedua, namun tak ada waktu untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang bercokol di kepala, apalagi mengulang proses adaptasi yang lumayan konyol jika Ene mengingatnya sekarang. Kini tugasnya hanyalah menemukan Shintaro lebih cepat dan membuatnya seagai pemenang meski ia belum memiliki rencana –

"Goshujiiiiinnnn~~~~" seru Ene tak sanggup menahan rasa bahagia ketika kepala bersurai hitam yang sangat ia kenal itu terlihat di balik rerumputan, bersiap untuk membidik salah satu monster gagak di atas langit. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, ia langsung melayang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu erat-erat hingga mereka berdua jatuh berguling-guling.

"Goshujin... akhirnya... akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi... kau masih sama seperti dulu... maafkan aku... maaf... maaf –" ratap Ene, tak peduli dengan bahasanya yang kacau balau. Ia dapat merasakannya sekali lagi, tubuh yang selalu siaga melindunginya, tubuh yang berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat meski sebenarnya rapuh hanya demi Ene seorang, tubuh yang bermandikan keringat khas pria kesukaannya. Semuanya masih sama seperti masa-masa dimana Ene berpetualang dengannya.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau –lepaskan aku! Sesak nap –"

Gadis itu sontak melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata, lupa bahwa Shintaro yang ada di hadapannya sekarang masih belum mengenal siapa dirinya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu kini mengarahkan sniper ke arah Ene sendiri dengan wajah curiga.

"Ma-maaf! Kukira tadi kau adalah salah satu temanku... ahahaha... tapi syukurlah aku bisa menemukan pemain lain disini. Aku nyaris gila dengan segala monster-monster itu, bahkan tubuhku yang sekarang tidak membantu," ujar Ene gugup, berusaha membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih normal daripada sebelumnya. Cengkeraman Shintaro pada senjatanya akhirnya mengendur, membuat gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jadi... benar kalau kita sekarang ada di dalam _survival game_?"

"Yap. Namaku Ene, ngomong-ngomong~" celoteh Ene riang sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Shintaro hanya menatap tangan yang menggantung di udara itu dengan dingin, tak ada niat untuk sekadar menyambutnya.

"Tidak ada jabat tangan? Baiklah... " Gadis serbabiru itu menurunkan tangannya kembali, namun senyum itu belum pudar dari wajahnya. "Tapi kita masih bisa jadi rekan, kan? Jujur, aku tak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian. Mungkin dengan bersamamu, kita akan memenangkan ini bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"...Terserah kau sajalah."

**-E;SCAPE-**

Pemuda berambut kelam itu menjadi lebih pendiam daripada yang pernah Ene temui di permainan sebelumnya, demikian kesimpulan gadis _cyber_ itu setelah berminggu-minggu mereka lalui bersama. Ia tidak menolak ketika Ene memanggilnya Goshujin, tidak pernah mengomel ketika tembakan gadis berambut biru itu berkali-kali meleset, tidak pernah mengeluh ketika gadis itu tertinggal jauh. Shintaro bahkan tak pernah bertanya mengapa Ene selemah itu dalam wujudnya yang (seharusnya) lebih superior dari manusia biasa, dan ia tak pernah memaksa untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Padahal Ene akan senang hati untuk bercerita tentang alasan dirinya melakukan itu semua jika Shintaro bertanya, namun diam selalu menjadi jawaban atas semua. Membungkam keingintahuan diantara mereka berdua. Menghilangkan kebiasaan diskusi sebelum tidur, termasuk evaluasi, debat tentang teori-teori absurd Ene, dan rencana esok hari yang sering mereka lakukan pada game pertama. Situasi seperti ini membuat dirinya lebih terlihat sebagai pemain yang linglung dan tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan berikutnya, meskipun Ene yakin Shintaro sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri. Ia, seperti yang pernah diminta pemuda itu sebelumnya, hanya perlu menurut dan tidak banyak membantah. Seakan-akan Shintaro memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang polos dan belum tahu kejamnya dunia. Sebenarnya Ene tidak keberatan, mengingat kelakuannya sendiri yang dianggap cukup merepotkan di mata pemuda itu, namun ia rindu dengan Shintaro yang dulu –

"Hei, Ene," panggil Shintaro ketika mereka berdua sudah bersiap untuk tidur di dalam gubuk sederhana, tempat yang sama seperti di game pertama. Gadis berambut biru itu mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. Jarang sekali Shintaro mengajaknya bicara seperti ini, dan dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya memang ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu..." Telapak tangannya kini berada di wajah gadis itu, membelainya perlahan. "Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadi pemain yang bagus, bahkan melebihi aku. Mengapa selama ini kau menyembunyikannya?"

Ene tersenyum dan menahan tangan itu agar terus berada di pipinya yang dilapisi pixel biru. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku memilih diam."

"Diam tidak menyelesaikan masalah."

Sunyi. Hanya sepasang mata itu yang terus berbicara satu sama lain, menatap lawan bicaranya seakan-akan perasaan mereka berdua saling tersinkronisasi. Kini Shintaro menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Mengapa, Ene?"

Ene tersenyum lagi.

"Supaya kita bisa selalu bersama."

"Sangat diplomatis, Ene. Kau tahu aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, tak peduli jika kau adalah pemain terkuat atau terlemah saat ini," desak Shintaro.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Bukankah masa-masa eliminasi otomatis itu sudah lewat, dan kita semua mendapat gelar masing-masing?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur..."

Alasan singkat dan sederhana itu langsung menghujam tepat di lubuk hati Ene, meskipun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi demikian. Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku serius. Hanya dengan cara inilah, aku bisa selalu bersamamu sampai di akhir game ini. Aku tahu kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku atau merasa tidak percaya diri jika melihat kemampuanku yang sekarang, tapi percayalah, apa yang kulakukan ini untuk kau juga. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan untuk sekarang."

Shintaro terdiam, helaan napasnya terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Selamat, Ene... sudah kuduga... kau jauh lebih baik... daripada aku..."

Ene menggeleng, isak tangisnya jauh lebih keras daripada pertanyaan Shintaro barusan. Pemuda yang semula memiliki skor jauh lebih tinggi darinya kini berbaring dengan lubang bekas tembakan di dada, sama seperti yang pernah Ene lihat di permainan sebelumnya. Bedanya, Shintaro masih sanggup menyimpan secercah energi terakhir untuk berbicara dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis... Ene..." Shintaro menggapai pipi berlapis pixel biru yang sangat ia kenal. Gadis _cybe_r itu menahan tangannya agar tetap berada disana. "Aku... tahu... kau sudah... berusaha... sejauh... ini... untuk –"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Goshujin... kumohon... kau pasti akan bertahan... aku... aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi lagi... kukira... aku bisa mengubah takdir... maaf... maaf..."

Suara Ene terputus-putus karena isak tangis yang belum berhenti, berkali-kali ia merapalkan kata maaf dalam bisikan. Tidak ada alasan, tidak ada penyangkalan, hanya permohonan maaf yang terus diucapkan berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Ini semua salahnya, mengapa waktu itu Ene dengan percaya diri mengira bahwa rentang poin yang cukup jauh diantara mereka berdua mampu membuat Shintaro menjadi pemenang, mengapa waktu itu Ene mengubur kemampuan aslinya dalam-dalam dan berlagak seperti pemain amatiran, mengapa ia tidak memberitahu Shintaro yang sesungguhnya tentang permainan keji ini...

"Kau... memang pantas menjadi pemenang... Ene..."

Gadis itu menggeleng lagi, dipeluknya tubuh yang perlahan-lahan mendingin itu dalam keputusasaan. "Kita... seharusnya... menang bersama-sama... Goshujin..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya senyum yang masih terbingkai di wajahnya ketika Shintaro memejamkan mata untuk selamanya, senyum yang sama saat pertama kali Ene berjumpa di permainan pertama. Ia sadar sebentar lagi lubang di atas langit merah akan membesar dan menyedot segalanya, lalu dirinya akan kembali ke _desktop_ komputer yang sama, namun Ene tak tahu cara apalagi yang akan ia lakukan setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam E;SCAPE lagi dan mengulang semuanya. Ia tak tahu. Ia tak bisa mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Mengapa dirinya harus terperangkap di dalam tubuh sialan ini?

Ditatapnya Shintaro untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum Ene terbawa masuk ke dalam lubang gelap yang menyambar-nyambar.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Layar jendela yang membatasi Ene dengan dunia luar terlihat gelap, seperti ada yang mematikan lampu disana. Kenjirou dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu juga absen dari hadapannya, dan Ene tidak peduli kemana ia sekarang. Gadis berambut biru itu langsung menekan _shortcut_ E;SCAPE yang terlihat mencolok di tengah barisan ikon lain, dan ia nyaris menekan opsi 'New Game' kalau sakit kepala yang dulu pernah menyerangnya kembali terulang.

_Sekarang apa lagi?!_

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa dipukul oleh palu raksasa, gadis itu menunduk dan membiarkan arus informasi mengaliri sel-sel kelabu didalamnya. Bukankah ia sudah tahu segalanya tentang Mekakushidan dan orang-orang didalamnya? Mengapa sekarang ada gambaran baru? batin Ene sambil terus memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada masa lalu yang diputar dengan cepat seperti film lawas. Ia bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan game yang akan dimainkan dan memilih untuk terjun langsung ke dalam pikiran barunya yang terdalam...

"I-itu aku?"

Meskipun apa yang ada disekelilingnya ini terlihat buram, namun Ene dapat mengenali dirinya yang sedang berdiri di ujung jalan dengan jelas. Ia tidak –atau setidaknya belum –memiliki tubuh artifisial seperti dirinya, sepasang kaki yang Ene rindukan masih utuh dan menjejak tanah. Warna rambut dan pakaian yang dikenakan juga berbeda, Ene di masa lalunya terlihat lebih tangguh dan berani dengan rambut hitam dan jaket hitam-kuning bergaris-garis di bagian lengan, sebuah masker menutupi mulutnya sebagai aksesori tambahan. Meskipun senjatanya masih sama, namun gadis yang terlihat berbeda dengan dirinya di masa sekarang mampu bertarung dengan sama baiknya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak kesulitan saat berlari dan melompat dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti Ene saat terbang. Berkali-kali gadis itu berdecak kagum ketika melihat Ene yang dulu melontarkan pelurunya ke arah lawan, mungkin saat ini ia sedang berada di pertarungan terakhir E;SCAPE seperti dirinya dan Shintaro dulu. Bedanya, musuh kali ini bukan pemuda bermata kelam yang sangat familiar, melainkan pemuda jangkung dengan pakaian serbahitam dan tatapan sadis, seakan-akan ia adalah _final boss_ yang sesungguhnya seperti yang sering Ene mainkan di kehidupan nyata...

Gadis berambut biru itu mengrenyitkan dahi sambil berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

Entah kenapa, penampilan pemuda bertampang jahat itu sekilas sama seperti salah satu anggota Mekakushidan yang sangat Ene hapal. Rambut yang dikuncir kuda di tengkuk, pakaian aneh dengan tali-tali yang berjuntai di bawahnya, motif panah kuning yang familiar... semua profil tersebut jika warnanya diganti dengan putih akan menghasilkan sosok seorang pemuda polos dan pendiam bernama Konoha. Alias Kokonose Haruka. Alias teman sebangkunya selama ia bersekolah. Alias pemuda yang ia cintai diam-diam. Tapi mengapa –

Pemuda serbahitam itu menyeringai lebar ketika Ene di masa lalu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan di atas atap gedung, lalu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Ene didengar oleh gadis berambut biru. Segala sesuatu yang ada disana sama seperti film bisu, sehingga Ene harus menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda tersebut dari pergerakan bibirnya.

"Ac-tor?"

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Ene baru menyadari bahwa Status Bar yang dimiliki dirinya di masa lalu bukan bernama ENE seperti sekarang, tapi ACTOR. Pemuda yang terlihat seperti kembaran Konoha dalam versi hitam itu kini terlihat marah, lalu langsung menerjang Actor dengan sepasang pistol yang sama. Nama yang tertera di atas kepalanya adalah...

**KUROHA**

**Player No. XX**

**Title: The Tower**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Clearing Eyes**

**Weapon: ****M1911 pistol**

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Kuroha terlihat jauh lebih kuat daripada Konoha yang pernah Ene lihat di E;SCAPE dan di dunia nyata sekaligus, meskipun Actor bisa mengimbangi. Pertarungan yang lumayan lama itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil ketika Actor memojokkan Kuroha dan melepaskan salah satu tembakan tepat di kepala, membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu otomatis menjadi pemenang. Ene sudah menebak kalau langit merah yang memayungi mereka berdua akan membuka dan menyedot Actor, namun kenyataannya jauh berkebalikan. Suara gemuruh keras terdengar dari kejauhan, dan satu demi satu bangunan pencakar langit runtuh diiringi dengan raungan sirene mobil yang turut terperosok ke dalam. Tadinya Ene mengira tanah yang bergoyang di bawahnya adalah gempa bumi, sampai ia menyadari bahwa seluruh bangunan itu masih terus jatuh ke bawah alih-alih menjadi reruntuhan. Actor yang menyadari fenomena tersebut langsung berlari menjauh, sesekali menghindari material-material yang dapat menghantam kepala hingga gadis berambut hitam itu melewati jembatan yang mengarah ke sebuah terowongan. Ene terdiam sejenak ketika Actor masuk ke dalam terowongan tersebut dan tidak pernah kembali, sementara dunia E;SCAPE yang ada di belakangnya sudah terperosok ke dalam kegelapan, hanya menyisakan jembatan tempat Ene melayang sebelum gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk terjun ke dalam. Ia sudah ingat apa yang terjadi pada Actor di dalam sana, pada dirinya di masa sebelumnya, siapa yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi immortal seperti ini...

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya kalau tidak ingin melihat Shintaro mati untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

"...Ene?"

Pemuda berambut kelam itu baru menyadari setelah gadis serbabiru itu sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya, sementara di luar terdengar suara tembakan berkali-kali. Padahal tugas berjaga Ene baru dimulai beberapa jam lagi, tapi mengapa ia sudah menembakkan pelurunya? Apa ada monster yang datang? Tapi mengapa ia tidak dibangunkan?

Sambil menggosok-gosok mata yang terasa berat, Shintaro berjalan keluar gubuk dan mendapati gadis _cyber _itu berlutut, bahunya bergucang hebat. Ia hampir saja ingin memanggil Ene untuk masuk ke dalam ketika dilihatnya sebuah pistol berada di genggaman gadis itu, ujungnya mengarah ke perut. Tidak ada waktu untuk berteriak, pelatuk sudah terlanjur ditarik dan peluru yang ada didalamnya langsung meluncur bebas, menembus perut Ene tanpa hambatan.

"Tidak..."

Shintaro jatuh berlutut ketika gadis itu ambruk begitu saja, jumlah HP-nya langsung menurun hingga menunjukkan angka nol. Pixel-pixel biru yang mengelilingi Ene juga mengerumuni tubuh tak bernyawa itu hingga ia benar-benar lenyap dari peredaran, namun hanya sementara. Beberapa menit kemudian, pixel biru yang sama datang kembali dan menghadirkan seorang Ene yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya, bahkan jumlah poin dan HP yang dimiliknya, minus bekas tembakan di perut. Gadis berambut biru itu memegang perutnya sebentar, lalu menangis lagi. Di belakangnya, butiran-butiran selongsong peluru terbuang percuma oleh aksi percobaan bunuh diri ini.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Pemuda berambut kelam itu perlahan-lahan mundur, tak jadi memanggil nama Ene yang nyaris berada di ujung lidah. Ia bukan takut. Ia bukan jijik. Ia hanya... tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Dari sekian waktu yang telah mereka lalui bersama, Shintaro tak menyadari bahwa rekannya sendiri, teman seperjuangan dikala suka dan duka, adalah immortal. Berkali-kali pemuda itu melihat Ene 'terserempet' peluru atau 'terserempet' benda-benda tajam lain, tapi ia selalu menutupinya dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Meskipun kenyataannya memang benar, tapi Shintaro tak pernah tahu kalau mental Ene jauh dari kata baik karena kesempurnaan tubuhnya...

Beberapa jam kemudian, gadis _cyber_ itu masuk ke dalam dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sesenggukan yang masih tersisa. Shintaro pura-pura memejamkan mata.

**-E;SCAPE-**

_The last enemy_ _that shall be_ _destroyed stands beside you_.

Dari kejauhan, sesosok gadis jangkung dan anak lelaki yang ada disebelahnya berlari ke arah pabrik sambil membawa senjata masing-masing. Shintaro yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua langsung mempersiapkan diri serta amunisi, sementara Ene masih melayang dengan santai di pintu gerbang. Setelah keempat pemain akhirnya bertemu, gadis berambut biru itu baru menyadari bahwa bocah lelaki itu tidak memiliki keadaan yang begitu baik –darah di pahanya terus-menerus merembes mesipun sudah dibebat sedemikian rupa oleh kain seadanya. Ene tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kita semua berada di sini."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua saling berpandangan, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan datang. Setelah beberapa menit dilalui dengan keheningan, akhirnya Kido buka suara.

"Kukira musuh terakhir yang harus kukalahkan berada di sini."

"Memang benar. Kita semua adalah musuh bagi masing-masing individu," koreksi Ene.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah gadis itu, bahkan Shintaro sekalipun. Ia tak menyangka Ene akan berkata demikian, sedari tadi gadis berambut biru itu hanya diam dan menunjuk gedung pabrik terbengkalai sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka. Apa ini hanya salah satu strateginya untuk memancing emosi The Emperor dan The Magician?

"Sebelum kalian saling menyerang satu sama lain, biarkan aku menyampaikan berita buruk tentang permainan ini. Aku sudah menamatkannya dua kali dan percayalah, tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini meskipun aku memiliki skor tertinggi dan membunuh pemain-pemain yang tersisa. Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk me-_reset_ ulang game ini dan mencari cara untuk mematahkan sistem mengerikan ini dari dalam, meskipun di percobaan pertama aku gagal. Sekarang terserah kalian untuk percaya padaku atau tidak, karena aku sudah memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini, yang jelas, membunuh rekanmu sendiri takkan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Memangnya kau punya bukti?"

Ene tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Hibiya yang berdiri pincang masih sempat-sempatnya meminta justifikasi meskipun tangannya sendiri bergetar. "Kau butuh bukti, bocah? Panah aku sekarang juga."

"Ene!"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Goshujin, kau sendiri juga sudah tahu, kan, aku yang sebenarnya?" tukas Ene sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. "Ayo, panah aku kalau berani. Kau juga boleh coba, Kido."

Panah yang dimaksud akhirnya melesat tepat di dada Ene, namun seperti yang sudah ditebak oleh Shintaro, gadis itu berhasil kembali seperti semula, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hibiya yang panik dan ketakutan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dan meringkuk di atas tanah, tak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa sementara Kido menatap bocah itu dengan wajah emosi campur jijik.

_CRAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Seharusnya sudah sejak awal aku mati!" jerit Kido setelah membunuh Hibiya yang tidak berdaya, membayangkan saudara-saudaranya yang telah gugur lebih awal sementara sebentar lagi ia juga akan menemui hal yang sama terasa begitu menyakitkan. Untuk apa ia hidup sampai sekarang jika Kido tak bisa keluar dari permainan kejam ini? "Seharusnya sejak awal aku menyusul mereka... Kano dan Seto –"

_DOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!_

"Ternyata selama ini dugaanku benar," sahut Shintaro datar sambil terus menatap ke arah Ene yang hanya diam saja melihat dua pembunuhan terjadi berturut-turut, seakan-akan hal itu tidak mengejutkan lagi dimatanya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak mengetahui bahwa kau immortal, tapi tentang permainan yang tidak ada jalan keluar –berarti selama ini E;SCAPE berbohong pada kita?"

"Tidak juga, pembuatnya yang membuat ini menjadi sulit bagiku. Karena aku adalah sebuah program dan game ini juga berada di dalam komputer yang sama, maka aku bisa memenangkan permainan berkali-kali, namun aku tak bisa keluar dari komputer ini dan menjadi manusia biasa. Lain ceritanya jika kau yang menang, mungkin ada kesempatan bagimu untuk membuat seluruh pemain yang mati disini hidup kembali di dunia nyata. Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa menang –"

_SSSSYYYUUUUUUUUTTTTTT_

"GOSHUJIN!"

Ene tidak menyangka bocah berambut coklat itu masih hidup, apalagi sampai memanah Shintaro yang kebetulan berdiri lebih dekat darinya. Gadis serbabiru itu akhirnya menembak Hibiya tepat di kepala sebelum ia menghampiri Shintaro yang terkapar di permukaan tanah. Meskipun bukan ia yang menembak pemuda berambut kelam itu kali ini, namun noda gelap yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, dan senyum Shintaro yang sama membuat hatinya pedih. Ia lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua repetisi tanpa akhir ini. Padahal Ene sudah meniatkan diri untuk membuat Shintaro menjadi pemenang di permainan kali ini dengan memberitahu fakta yang sebenarnya, satu hal yang absen dilakukan gadis itu di game sebelumnya –

"Kau... masih... bisa... mengulang... game ini, kan?" tanya Shintaro memastikan ditengah-tengah napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ene mengangguk pelan, ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengalirkan air mata seperti sebelumnya.

"Lakukanlah... sementara aku... akan memilih... kematianku sendiri... seperti... yang lainnya..."

"Tidak! Apa yang kaupikirkan, Shintaro?" Gadis serbabiru itu menghambur ke pelukan Shintaro, sama seperti yang Ene lakukan pertama kali saat pemuda berambut kelam itu memutuskan untuk membunuh satu sama lain. "Meskipun kali ini bukan aku yang membunuhmu... tapi tetap saja..."

"Justru... karena itu..." Shintaro tersenyum sambil meraih salah satu pistol yang berada di saku jas Ene. "Aku... tidak ingin... terbebani... dengan rasa penyesalanmu..."

"Aku tidak merasa –aku selalu menyesal mengapa bukan aku yang mati saja!"

Shintaro meraih pipi berlapis pixel biru yang basah oleh air mata. "Kalau kau mati... lalu siapa... yang akan menemaniku... di dalam game ini?"

Meskipun masih sesenggukan, namun Ene menatap sepasang mata kelam itu dalam-dalam sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda tersebut. Rasanya basah, dingin, dan asin, berbeda jauh dengan cerita yang pernah gadis itu dengar tentang indahnya ciuman pertama. Setelah memastikan dirinya jauh lebih tenang, bibir itu berpindah ke telinga Shintaro dan membisikkan permohonannya.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Shintaro mengangguk, lalu meraih pistol tersebut dan menarik pelatuknya.

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Haah... haah..."

Ene terbangun dengan perasaan yang paling tidak mengenakkan sepanjang karir permainannya. Pengulangan ketiga, dan gadis itu masih belum sanggup membuat Shintaro menjadi pemenang. Apa yang salah dari metodenya selama ini? Apa yang harus ia ganti? Apa yang harus ia hilangkan agar Ene tidak melakukan pengulangan untuk yang kali berikutnya?

Suara tembakan terdengar dari kejauhan, disusul dengan ide yang muncul dari benak gadis itu. Ene meneguk ludah, meskipun cara tersebut lebih menyakitkan dan melanggar permintaan Shintaro di permainan sebelumnya, namun gadis itu harus mencoba. Siapa tahu selama ini ikatan batin dan afeksi yang berlebihan diantara mereka berdua menjadi salah satu faktor –

Alih-alih mengunjungi Shintaro seperti permainan sebelumnya, gadis itu memilih jalan berseberangan dan menuju ke arah pabrik yang terbengkalai, tempat terakhir dimana dirinya dan pemuda tersebut berpisah sekaligus menjadi pengingat bahwa mereka berdua pernah menjadi rekan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ene memilih untuk berjuang sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh siapa-siapa, menunggu Shintaro yang akan datang padanya dan memberitahukan semua di akhir cerita. Ia juga telah memberikan sesuatu untuk pemuda tersebut sebagai bekal untuk melewati game ini sendirian, meskipun Ene yakin bahwa kemampuan intelegensi Shintaro sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menemukan dirinya suatu hari nanti. Namun Ene hanya berharap, semoga pemberiannya berguna jika pemuda itu yang akan menjadi pemenang kali ini.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Di suatu tempat, pemuda berambut kelam itu membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah profilnya sendiri di Status Bar.

**KISHIRO**

**Player No. 7**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Ability: Retaining Eyes**

**Weapon: ****L96A1 Magnum Sniper Rifle**

Mata kanan itu berwarna biru sejenak sebelum keduanya menjadi merah menyala secara bersamaan

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAAAA :"DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Serius, ini chapter paling panjang dan paling nanggung kalo dipotong jadi dua. 6793 words asdfghjkl dan saya udah nyicil ngetik ini dari minggu lalu tapi baru selesai hari ini... bayangin nonstop nulis dari jam 9 pagi sampe jam 6 malem! Iya hari ini saya nggak ada kuliah kok hehe, tugas? Apa itu tugas? Semacam makanan? :"3

Anyway, saya sangat berterima kasih banget bagi seluruh pembaca yang kuat membaca ini hingga Behind the Scene ini tanpa merasa pusing sama plotnya... sebenernya keseluruhan chapter ini alurnya nggak maju mundur kok, ini murni flashback ceritanya Ene mulai saat ia pertamakali berada di E;SCAPE sampai mereka berdua akhirnya berpisah jalan. Kalau ada yang penasaran kenapa pairingnya ShinEne dan protes kenapa dua makhluk itu nggak muncul di sepanjang cerita, ini sebabnya~ mereka berdua udah 3x main bareng terus (pertama yang Shin mati itu, kedua yang Ene sengaja ngalah tapi Shin tetep mati, terakhir yang Shin nembak diri sendiri), baru sekarang Ene ngubah keseluruhan ceritanya. Dan btw jangan tanya gimana nasib anak-anak Mekakushidan lain pas di game 1-3, entar ceritanya jadi lebih panjang lagi www sementara fokus di dua orang itu aja.

Terus terang, chapter ini terinspirasi dari banyak media, pertama yang paling banyak membantu saya dalam membuat konsep timeloop ini adalah Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (see the difference? -w-), trus kalimat '_The last enemy_ _that shall be_ _destroyed stands beside you_' itu salah satu kalimat dari Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, aslinya_ 'The last enemy_ _that shall be_ _destroyed is death'__, _trus... oh iya, refrensi (iya, refrensi) setelah sekian lama bikin karakter OOC seenaknya sendiri dari fandom aslinya itu novel + lagu Headphone Actor, episode 6 Mekakucity Actors, dan lagu Ene no Dennou Kikou (Ene's Cybernetic Journey). Mungkin masih ada beberapa (baca: banyak banget) yang kurang jelas di chapter ini, tapi tenang saja, di chapter terakhir semuanya akan terjawab 'w')/

Progress adaptasi manganya udah hampir jadi, sekarang lagi masuk proses editing. Kalo ada yang mau ditag di fb langsung tulis aja di kotak review dengan format: PENNAME (spasi) NAMA FB sebelum nulis review yang sebenernya. Ini serius, nanti hari jumat atau sabtu gitu saya tag semuanya. Saya bener-bener rekomendasiin versi manga ini karena emang gambarnya bagus, saya juga udah kenal baik sama mangakanya, dan bagi yang males mbaca panjang-panjang bisa langsung baca manganya haha. Karena fanfic ini tinggal 1 chapter lagi (dan kemungkinan bisa sama panjangnya kayak gini), jadi nanti yang bakal terus apdet yaa cuma manganya aja. Kalo suka, mohon bantuan buat share ya! Makasih banyak!

Terakhir, pengen curhat dikit sih. Akhirnya gaji saya dari Maret kemarin sampe bulan ini keluar juga meski dipotong separo :"D tapi setidaknya cukup lah buat nyambung hidup, hedon dikit sama ditabung buat modal usaha haha. Ada yang dateng Comifuro berikutnya? Tanggalnya belum diumumin sih, tapi ayo ketemuan kalo ada yang kesana! Saya bakal cosplay jadi Ene loh xD


	9. KISHIRO

"Jadi... selama ini... aku... _kita_..."

Shintaro tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan, semua susunan kalimatnya macet berkat guyuran deras informasi barusan. Bahkan kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata tak bisa membantu pemuda itu untuk mencerna semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Shintaro memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut nyeri, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran saat ini. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa memecahkan masalah yang cukup rumit ini –

"Ini... ini sangat membingungkan... aku bahkan tak tahu harus mulai dari mana..."

Ene terdiam, membiarkan pemuda kelam itu berpikir sementara dirinya menyeka jejak air mata. Tindakan yang sangat bijak, jika melihat wajah Shintaro yang sudah kusut semakin kusut apabila diganggu konsentrasinya. Ene hanya akan menjawab ketika ditanya.

"Uhm... berarti... semua teori yang pernah kita diskusikan dulu itu benar? Kalau aku... bukan, kita berdua sebenarnya tak punya Eye Ability sama sekali?"

Ene mengangguk.

"Bedanya... kau masuk ke dalam game ini sebagai gadis _cyber_, sehingga kau dapat melayang dan tidak dapat mati, sementara aku hanyalah manusia biasa?"

Ene mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu Retaining Eyes itu adalah –"

"Apa yang sudah kaulihat barusan. Hanya memori tentang apa yang kualami selama tiga kali pengulangan di permainan ini. Aku memberikannya padamu supaya kau bisa mengingatku, karena setiap kali aku mengulang game ini, semua memori pemain akan terhapus kecuali aku. Di pengulangan pertama dan kedua, aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu tentang jati diriku yang sesungguhnya karena kau pasti akan menyerah saat itu juga. Namun aku sadar, apa yang kulakukan saat itu takkan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Karena itulah, di pengulangan terakhir aku memberimu semua memoriku dalam bentuk Retaining Eyes agar kau bisa mengingatnya sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan matamu baru aktif disaat-saat terakhir seperti ini –"

"Tidak juga."

"Eh?" Kali ini gantian Ene yang terkejut.

"Sejak awal, aku sudah mendapat semacam...err... penerawangan masa depan? _Clairvoyance?_ Seperti itulah. Aku tahu apa yang sedang dan akan dilakukan oleh semua pemain, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan mereka. Yah, meskipun beberapa ada yang meleset... karena itulah aku menggunakan Hibiya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ku'lihat' ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Kukira penerawangan itu memang Eye Ability-ku yang sesungguhnya, sampai aku menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemain yang tak bisa terlihat, padahal Kido yang berdomisili paling jauhpun masih bisa kuterawang. Hanya kau... aku tak tahu sama sekali tentangmu. Baru setelah kau mengaku bahwa kau bukan manusia... semua ingatan itu terbaca dengan jelas. Maaf."

Pemuda berambut kelam itu menunduk dalam.

"Maaf karena Retaining Eyes yang kauberikan untuk mengingatmu justru membuatku melupakanmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E;SCAPE**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, adventure/scifi/fantasy/angst/friendship/romance, T, AU)

(Warning: alias name used, but I make it pretty clear so you should be able to guess the characters)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku... aku juga minta maaf baru memberitahukan ini semua... karena hanya sekaranglah satu-satunya waktu yang tepat..." balas Ene sambil memeluk pemuda tersebut. "Kalau aku melakukannya disaat masih banyak pemain tersisa, kekacauan waktu itu pasti akan terulang... dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi."

Perlahan tapi pasti, nyeri yang mendera kepala Shintaro mulai lenyap, bersamaan dengan bergabungnya memori baru dan memori lama yang diberikan Ene waktu itu. Setelah merunut ulang seluruh ingatannya, Shintaro melepaskan diri dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Ene. Sepasang mata biru yang ada di hadapannya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kaulakukan ini sudah benar, Ene. Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Sudah cukup kau mengulang permainan selama itu, sekarang waktunya kita hadapi bersama-sama. Kita akan pikirkan cara lain, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang dikorbankan di pertandingan terakhir ini, oke? Aku yakin, kita pasti bisa keluar bersama-sama. Aku yakin itu."

Sebagai balasan, Ene menggenggam tangan pemuda yang masih menempel di pipinya. Sayang, suasana melankonis itu pudar, seiring dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Baik Shintaro maupun Ene langsung memasang posisi siaga, tak menyangka ada sesosok pemain lain yang masih hidup selain mereka berdua. Dari kejauhan, siluet pemuda jangkung yang familiar membuat mereka berdua ternganga.

"Konoha?!"

Meskipun langkahnya sedikit goyah, namun tak salah lagi, ia adalah salah satu pemain yang mereka berdua temui di awal permainan. Meskipun di pengulangan kali ini Shintaro tak pernah bertemu secara langsung, namun ia yakin kalau Konoha adalah salah satu pemain yang berpotensial menjadi pemilik gelar, jika nasibnya sedikit lebih baik. Bahkan Status Bar-nya masih sama persis dengan apa yang dilaporkan Hibiya waktu itu, HP dan MP maksimal. Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang.

"Ka-kalian..."

Konoha tersenyum setelah mengenali siapa yang ada di hadapannya, begitu pula Shintaro. Penambahan satu pemain membuatnya semakin bersemangat, siapa tahu Konoha dapat membantu mereka untuk bisa keluar –atau jangan-jangan, memang itu alasannya mengapa ia sampai repot-repot dibangkitkan dari kematian?

"Senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, Konoha!" seru Shintaro sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, tak sanggup menahan rasa bahagia di dada. Berkebalikan dengan Ene yang hanya diam saja dan memandang pemuda jangkung itu tajam.

"Shintaro, kau tahu kan ia seharusnya sudah mati –tidakkah kau curiga?" bisik Ene sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Konoha. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh. Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum lembut dan turut merentangkan tangan –tunggu. Konoha yang Ene kenal hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun termasuk senyum!

"Mundur, Shintaro!"

Dengan sigap, Ene langsung merentangkan tangannya dan memposisikan diri diantara kedua pemuda tersebut, menjadikan tubuhnya tameng hidup demi Shintaro. Seperti yang sudah diduga, senyum lembut itu perlahan memudar, diganti oleh senyum licik ala karakter antagonis pada umumnya. Penampilan serbaputih itu pun juga turut bertransformasi menjadi hitam, hanya aksen kuning yang masih tetap pada tempatnya. Kini pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua bukan Konoha yang mereka kenal, namun sosok lain yang asing dan jahat.

"Ah, ternyata kau dapat mengetahuiku dengan mudah, Ene... sayang sekali. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku sambutan yang sedikit lebih baik? Kukira ini akan menjadi pesta reuni kecil-kecilan, kau tahu," ujar pemuda itu sambil terkikik geli dengan leluconnya sendiri.

"Diam," desis Ene geram. "Seharusnya kau sudah mati dan membusuk di bawah sana!"

"Sayangnya aku berhasil kembali dan bertemu denganmu lagi, Ene~ atau bolehkah kupanggil dengan namamu sebelumnya, Actor?"

Gadis serbabiru itu mendadak membeku, menumbuhkan rasa penasaran di benak Shintaro.

"Ene? Kau tidak apa-apa? Siapa orang itu? Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat –"

Ene menghela napas, dengan sangat terpaksa memperkenalkan sosok licik yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Dia adalah Kuroha, pemain yang pernah kukalahkan di game sebelumnya. Kau mungkin pernah melihatnya di salah satu memoriku. Seharusnya ia tak bisa datang kemari, dan seharusnya ia tidak bisa menyamar sebagai Konoha sebelumnya –"

"Alasan yang sama kuajukan padamu, Actor," potong Kuroha dingin. "Sekedar informasi, E;SCAPE yang kalian huni saat ini sebenarnya adalah versi 1.2. Pengembangan sebelumnya, yaitu E;SCAPE 1.1, tidak serumit yang kalian mainkan saat ini. Bahkan pemainnya hanya dua orang, yaitu kau dan aku. Dengan kata lain, kau juga bukan berasal dari versi ini!"

Hening.

"I-itu... tidak benar... kan?"

Shintaro tak mampu berkomentar. Penjelasan sederhana yang dikemukakan Kuroha mampu menyingkap tabir misteri yang melingkupi game ini. Jika Ene bukan berasal dari versi ini, maka tak heran kalau ia mustahil dikalahkan oleh pemain biasa dan kemampuannya di luar nalar.

"Apa kau masih tidak ingat, Actor? Setelah kau memenangkan E;SCAPE 1.1, bukannya dikembalikan ke dunia nyata, tuan K justru mengubahmu menjadi gadis _cyber_, sehingga kau tidak dapat kemana-mana lagi. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di komputer Shintaro, bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya... sampai mereka semua terjebak di E;SCAPE 1.2 yang kalian mainkan sekarang, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan hal-hal sepenting itu, Actor~"

"Tidak... aku..."

Samar-samar ingatan Ene yang bercokol di otak Shintaro melintas. Ia ingat adegan dimana Actor dan Kuroha bertarung hingga Actor menang dan melintasi jembatan runtuh sebagai jalan keluar, namun gadis itu tak dapat bangun dari tubuh manusianya dan terjebak di dalam komputer.

_Apa mungkin itulah yang membuat Ene menjadi gadis _cyber_...? _

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu..." tanya Ene dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Kuroha tertawa.

"Sebagai karakter yang kalah, tentu saja aku tidak dapat kemana-mana. Aku hancur menjadi partikel kecil-kecil dan menyatu dengan game ini. Namun, sisi baiknya, aku dapat melihat semua yang terjadi. Aku tahu penampilan dan identitasmu berubah dari ACTOR menjadi ENE sejak kejadian tersebut. Aku tahu kau tinggal di komputer Shintaro dan bertemu dengan teman-teman Mekakushi Dan. Aku tahu kalau Tuan K diam-diam mengembangkan E;SCAPE 1.1 dan memperbaiki _bug_-nya sehingga terciptalah E;SCAPE 1.2, lalu mengundang kalian semua di dalamnya. Aku bahkan tertawa saat kalian semua, yang masih kehilangan ingatan, menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh yang harus dimusnahkan... betapa tolol dan rendahnya harga persahabatan kalian..."

"Diam!"

"Oh ya... mungkin kalian juga perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa datang ke E;SCAPE 1.2 yang notabene bukan 'tempat tinggal'ku... sedikit lebih rumit dan membutuhkan usaha yang tidak sedikit daripada apa yang kau alami, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil. Aku telah menunggu saat-saat dimana game ini diperbaharui dan mencari celah agar bisa masuk ke versi berikutnya. Setelah masuk, aku bahkan masih menunggu sampai ada salah satu pemain yang mati, agar aku bisa menggunakan tubuhnya. Kebetulan sekali Konoha jatuh ke dalam Venom's Edge waktu itu, sehingga tubuhnya yang bermutasi cocok sekali dengan diriku... baru aku menemukan kalian berdua."

Temperatur suasana seakan-akan anjlok setelah mereka berdua mendengarkan penjelasan Kuroha. Meskipun sang pembawa informasi adalah musuh mereka berdua, namun hampir semuanya masuk akal jika mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Apalagi jika melihat Ene yang kini sedang berlutut dan memegangi kepalanya, mustahil bagi Kuroha untuk mengada-ada jika pemuda itu hanya bermaksud untuk mengadu domba. Satu-satunya yang mengganjal di benak Shintaro adalah... Awakening Eye yang pernah dimiliki Konoha sebelumnya...

"Ene, awas!"

_DOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!_

Gadis _cyber _itu hampir saja tertembak kalau Shintaro tidak cepat-cepat mendorongnya hingga membentur permukaan tanah. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bodoh karena seharusnya Ene tak perlu dilindungi jika mengingat kemampuannya untuk meregenerasi diri –

"Ene! Kau tidak apa-apa?" jerit Shintaro panik setelah menyadari luka goresan di bahu gadis itu masih menerbitkan darah, alih-alih menutup dengan sendirinya. Ene sendiri juga terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang di luar dugaan. Seharusnya _pixel _biru familiar akan muncul dari ketiadaan dan membuat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa... tapi –"

"Nanti saja dipikirnya!" seru Shintaro sambil berlari dan menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Kuroha. "Satu hal yang pasti, kau harus lebih hati-hati sekarang!"

Ene mengangguk lemah, lalu mengikuti Shintaro dalam adu tembak melawan musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Kombinasi mereka berdua yang biasanya sanggup melawan siapa saja kini tampak tak berdaya di depan Kuroha, padahal pemuda berkuncir satu itu hanya sendirian. Kecepatannya yang tak masuk akal dalam menghindari peluru dan kekuatannya dalam menghancurkan benda-benda lain di sekitar membuat dugaan Shintaro menguat. Jangan-jangan –

"Ah~ aku lupa memberitahu kalian, ya?" Kuroha tersenyum saat mereka berdua nyaris saja kejatuhan pipa raksasa, sementara pemuda jangkung tersebut berdiri dengan angkuh di langit-langit pabrik. "Karena aku menggunakan tubuh Konoha sekarang, otomatis Awakening Eyes yang ada di sini menjadi milikku juga~"

Shintaro mengumpat dalam hati. Kuroha benar-benar memanfaatkan dengan baik kesempatan ini. Berbeda dengan Ene yang sanggup bergerak dengan bebas karena tubuh _cyber_-nya, Kuroha mampu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kecepatan lari dan lompatnya yang luar biasa. Selain itu, ia juga sanggup melihat pergerakan peluru, sehingga tidak ada satu goresanpun yang melukai lapisan dermisnya. Parahnya lagi, akurasi tembakannya hampir menyamai Shintaro meskipun senjata Kuroha tidak didesain untuk penyerangan jarak jauh. Berkali-kali mereka berdua nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena gaya bertarung Kuroha yang cenderung brutal dan destruktif. Pabrik yang tadinya hanya bertaburan lubang kini nyaris runtuh berkat Kuroha yang menghancurkan semua titik-titik potensial.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ene?" tanya Shintaro setelah mereka berdua bertemu di balik kotak kayu, salah satu tempat yang masih belum tersentuh oleh pemuda jangkung itu. Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk, lalu melirik bahunya yang masih terluka. "Masih bisa bertarung, kan?"

"Masih, tapi... bagaimana bisa aku terluka –ini pertama kalinya aku –"

Shintaro menghela napas dan menyobek lengan blazer kremnya, lalu mengikat kuat goresan tersebut agar pendarahannya tidak semakin parah. "Nah. Untuk sementara pakai ini dulu saja, nanti akan kucarikan sesuatu kalau suasananya sudah aman. Apa kau tidak ada bayangan apa-apa tentang Kuroha? Sesuatu yang kautahu saat pertama kali kau melawannya?"

"Tidak ada... saat itu E;SCAPE versi 1.1 belum punya variasi fitur seperti Eye Ability, sehingga kemampuan dan senjata kami sama persis. Kami harus bertarung mati-matian untuk jadi pemenang. Untung saja aku berhasil menyerangnya saat ia lengah, namun dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang... aku bahkan ragu kalau ia berada di level yang sama dengan kita..."

Pemuda berambut kelam itu terdiam. Ene yang dianggapnya sebagai pemain terkuat di game ini bahkan mengakui kemampuan Kuroha yang luar biasa, apalagi sekarang ia sedang terluka. Presentase kemenangannya kini semakin menipis. Jika saja Shintaro bisa mengatur strategi seperti biasanya –

"Kita berpencar, Ene," putus Shintaro pada akhirnya. "Tembak dari sudut-sudut yang sulit dijangkau oleh manusia normal, sementara aku akan mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Cari tahu mengapa kau tidak bisa regenerasi seperti biasanya, namun tetap jaga jarak. Siapa tahu Kuroha punya senjata rahasia lain yang membuatmu seperti ini. Mengerti?"

"Sangat jelas. Oh iya, Shintaro."

"Ada apa –"

Sesuatu yang basah dan empuk menyentuh bibirnya ketika pemuda berambut kelam itu menoleh. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, namun sanggup menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing pihak tanpa suara, tanpa kata-kata tersurat. Ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen meningkat, mereka berdua melepaskan pagutan masing-masing sambil saling menatap. Hanya ada satu harapan di mata mereka.

"Jangan mati, oke?"

"Kau juga."

**-E;SCAPE-**

"Dimana kalian~ ayo keluarlah~" panggil Kuroha sambil terus menembaki sekelilingnya tanpa kecuali. Ene yang keluar pertama sebagai pengalih perhatian, disusul Shintaro yang berlari sambil terus menyembunyikan presensi. Kini posisi Ene dan Kuroha berada di atas, saling melumpuhkan lawan denggan posisi lima meter dari permukaan. Ene yang telah diperban lukanya kini dapat bergerak dengan lincah, melewati tiang demi tiang sementara Kuroha masih harus berpijak pada jembatan terdekat sebagai alas loncat. Saat pemuda jangkung itu lengah, Shintaro langsung mengarahkan snipernya ke atas.

_DOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!_

Rencana awal untuk membuat Kuroha kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari ketinggian lenyap begitu saja begitu Shintaro menyadari bahwa tidak ada luka satupun yang tercetak disana. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ooh, kau disana rupanya, Shintaro," ejek Kuroha sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari atas sana. "Kusarankan kau jangan mencampuri pertarungan kita berdua, oke? Hanya para pemain E;SCAPE 1.1 yang bisa membunuh satu sama lain, karena itu tangannya belum sembuh dari tembakanku yang pertama. Nanti aku akan membunuhmu kalau urusanku dengan Actor selesai, tenang saja~"

"A-apa?!"

Ene yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan Kuroha melancarkan tembakannya lagi, namun pemuda jangkung itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Baku tembak kembali terjadi di langit-langit, namun dengan intensitas yang lebih sengit karena Ene paham, hanya ialah satu-satunya yang bisa melawan Kuroha dengan situasi seperti ini. Ditatapnya kepala kelam di bawah mereka dengan pedih, berharap Shintaro segera bersembunyi dan menjauh dari area pertempuran ini.

"Pergilah, Shintaro! Jangan khawatirkan aku! Kau dengar sendiri, kan?" pekik Ene dari kejauhan, lupa kalau dirinya sedang berada di ambang bahaya. Sebuah peluru yang hampir saja menyerempet kepalanya membuat gadis itu tersadar. Shintaro tercekat, namun tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdiri di tempat. Pertarungan yang terjadi di atas kepalanya benar-benar di luar jangkauan, secara harfiah maupun kiasan. Bahkan Shintaro sudah tak sanggup melihat lagi yang mana Kuroha, yang mana Ene. Hanya selongsong yang menghujani permukaan beserta sisa mesiu-nya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, Actor~ ayo kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga!"

Bahkan di tengah pertempuran yang melibatkan kecepatan tingkat dewa ini Kuroha masih tertawa?! Shintaro tak pernah bisa memahami bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Ternyata selama ini pemuda jangkung itu hanya meladeni serangan ofensif Ene tanpa sedikitpun kelelahan, sementara Ene sendiri sudah mencapai batasnya. HP yang melayang di atas kepala biru itu mulai menyusut hingga merah, dan Kuroha langsung menyudutkannya ketika ia menemui kesempatan.

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!_

"Kena kau."

Kuroha tersenyum puas setelah melihat musuhnya tak berdaya, namun masih memaksa untuk melawan. Seperti kucing liar yang diangkat tengkuknya dengan paksa. Sebagai perwujudan rasa benci terakhir, Ene meludah ke wajah Kuroha. Mata kuning itu menyipit. Kesalahan besar. Tanpa ada peringatan, sebuah tinju melayang ke perut gadis tersebut.

Ene mengaduh.

"Dasar lemah. Bisanya hanya bertarung jarak jauh dan menggunakan senjata. Ha! Percuma saja punya tubuh immortal dan bisa terbang. Kau tidak pantas menjadi pemain terkuat di E;SCAPE dan meyandang gelar The Sun!" Kuroha menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Lihat, bahkan kau hanya mampu bertahan dua ronde dariku, yang baru saja bergabung di permainan ini beberapa jam lalu. Itu saja karena aku sedang berbaik hati dan ingin mengetes kemampuanmu. Ternyata, tanpa pistol ini, kau tak ada apa-apanya kecuali pemain menyedihkan yang menunggu ajal. Aku kecewa."

Dalam kondisi kedua tangan ditahan di atas kepala dan dinding di belakang tubuh, Ene tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap nanar pistolnya yang telah dibanting oleh Konoha.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bermain denganmu lebih lama lagi, Actor..."

DUAAAAAAAKKKK!

Darah muncrat. Kuroha belum puas.

"Dasar bajingan kecil arogan. Kau pasti tidak menyangka akan disudutkan seperti, kan? Oh iya,_ our mighty _Ene _won't be lose like this._ Kau terlalu sombong dengan kemampuanmu sendiri sampai-sampai tak pernah mempelajari bagaimana cara bela diri dengan tangan kosong. _You just need to run away._ Sekarang, setelah kau tahu kita berdua memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk mati apabila menyerang satu sama lain, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Ene? Dengan HP yang semakin menipis? Aku bahkan tak yakin kau masih sanggup hidup setelah ini."

Kuroha sudah siap untuk melayangkan tinju terakhirnya kalau ia tidak diganggu oleh tembakan Shintaro. Memang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa, namun konsentrasinya langsung buyar dan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Ene untuk lolos dari cengkeraman pemuda tersebut. Tak ada waktu untuk melancarkan tembakan, satu-satunya yang ada di benak Ene hanyalah lari. Melindungi diri. Menemui Shintaro untuk yang terakhir kali.

**-E;SCAPE-**

Shintaro yang melihat semuanya dari kejauhan hanya bisa memeluk Ene erat setelah gadis itu akhirnya sampai ke tempat persembunyiannya. Kondisinya sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus, namun setidaknya ia masih hidup.

"Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya, Ene..."

"Tidak, ini pertandinganku, Shintaro. Aku harus menyelesaikannya."

Ene tersenyum meskipun tubuhnya terluka disana-sini. Sama sekali bukan Ene yang ia kenal.

"Lagipula, meskipun kau menawariku seperti itu, kau tetap tak bisa menghadapi Kuroha. Hanya aku yang bisa. Mungkin kehadirannya selama ini adalah jawaban kita. Mungkin saja, ialah musuh terakhir yang harus kuhadapi untuk mengakhiri permainan ini... sehingga kita tak perlu terjebak di rute yang sama."

Shintaro terdiam, lalu melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku masih ingat janji kita untuk keluar dari sini bersama-sama, Shintaro... dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mewujudkannya. Bukankah kita selalu bekerjasama? Kali ini, biarlah aku yang melawan Kuroha. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain, yang sekiranya bisa membantu kita untuk keluar dari sini. Lagipula, jika aku berada dalam kesulitan, aku selalu bisa memanggilmu, iya kan?"

Gadis berambut biru itu perlahan menjauh. Shintaro tak sanggup berkata apapun.

"Selamat berjuang..."

Pemuda berambut kelam itu hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi punggung Ene yang semakin mengecil. Letusan demi letusan kembali terdengar, pertanda pertempuran babak ketiga telah dimulai. Shintaro tak sanggup melihat Ene yang semakin kelelahan dengan tempo Kuroha, hanya waktu yang menentukan kapan gadis serbabiru itu akan jatuh. Kuroha menyeringai puas. Kali ini lawannya tak sanggup berdiri, HP tinggal segaris. Seakan-akan menunggu Kuroha yang kini menginjak tubuh Ene dan mengacungkan pistol di depan mata. Cukup satu tembakan dan selesailah sudah–

"Ene!"

Shintaro berusaha berlari mendekat, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Gadis yang baru saja tersenyum dengan penuh luka kini telah tiada, hanya menyisakan tubuh tak bernyawa. Pendar biru yang selalu menghiasi pipi dan kaki perlahan padam. Shintaro terduduk, seluruh pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya mendadak hilang. Lenyap. Seakan-akan dunia berjalan dengan gerakan lamban, berwarna hitam-putih membosankan, hanya ada tawa Kuroha yang semakin menggila tanpa suara...

"Mati kau! Mati! MATIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit Shintaro sambil menembak tak terkendali, yang tentu saja, adalah tindakan paling bodoh. Kuroha hanya bisa tertawa sambil menikmati bagaimana peluru tersebut hanya menembus tubuhnya tanpa bisa membuatnya terluka. Kemungkinan terburuk yang selalu terbayang akhirnya terjadi juga. Meskipun Shintaro tak mau mengakuinya, dengan kepergian Ene sekarang, hanya dirinya seorang yang tertinggal untuk menjadi lawan Kuroha berikutnya.

_Which is impossible._

Ditatapnya Status Bar yang melayang di atas kepala, kini Kuroha juga mendapat titel baru yaitu The Tower. Sesuatu yang tidak mengherankan, mengingat pemuda sialan itu baru saja membunuh salah satu pemain terkuat di game ini. Luka-luka yang sebelumnya menurunkan performa juga sembuh seperti sediakala, begitu pula senjata dan hal-hal lain yang telah di-_upgrade_.

Dengan kata lain, Shintaro tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali untuk hidup.

Ditatapnya Kuroha yang mengacungkan pistol dengan tenang untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Maafkan aku, Ene..._

**-E;SCAPE-**

_Inikah surga?_

Dalam keheningan, Shintaro tak dapat menemukan apa-apa kecuali gelap total. Tentu saja. Ia masih memejamkan mata. Semula pemuda itu mengira bahwa surga adalah taman indah dengan bidadari-bidadari cantik sebagai penghias, namun bidadari di hadapannya justru mencekik Kuroha dengan syal merah agar Shintaro bisa kabur.

"Pergilah, Shintaro-kun!"

Tidak.

Tidak.

Seharusnya ia sudah berada di surga dengan tenang.

Bahkan Shintaro bisa melihat bidadari yang selalu ia mimpikan itu berada di depan mata, kecantikannya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat, sedang bergelut melawan musuhnya.

"Cepat!"

Seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Hanya sepasang mata merah yang terus mengikuti bagaimana Ayano yang berada di belakang Kuroha menarik syal tersebut dalam sekali sentak. Shintaro gagal paham bagaimana gadis yang terkenal kalem dan lembut itu mampu melakukannya, apalagi jika mengingat pemuda yang kini mati lemas itu adalah pemain terkuat di E;SCAPE. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shintaro-kun?"

Untuk sesaat, pemuda kelam itu lupa dengan seluruh pertanyaannya. Gadis berambut coklat itu kini menyingkirkan mayat Kuroha jauh-jauh seakan ia baru saja membunuh nyamuk, lalu membetulkan posisi syalnya kembali.

_Lihat, lihatlah senyumnya yang bercahaya. Lihatlah seluruh tubuhnya yang bercahaya. Ini pasti kiriman Tuhan karena ia telah berkelakuan baik selama berada di dunia manusia._

"Shintaro-kun?"

"A –" Seluruh kalimatnya macet di lidah. "Apa ini benar-benar kau, Ayano?"

"Tentu saja, tapi –"

Shintaro langsung menghambur ke pelukan gadis itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya kuat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini –membunuh Kuroha –demi Tuhan, kau baru saja membunuh Kuroha! Dan bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini –astaga... aku, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... terlalu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan... aku mencintaimu, Ayano!"

Ups. Meskipun wajah Shintaro kini semerah kepiting rebus dan Ayano hanya terkiki mendengarnya, namun tentu saja, suasana menjadi lebih _awkward _dari sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka kalimat pengakuan itu meluncur juga, tapi ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi Ayano berada di hadapannya. Harus ada penjelasan yang masuk akal mengenai ini.

"Ahaha, terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, Shintaro. Aku juga mencintaimu, dari dulu, hingga kini... tapi maaf, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi. Ralat, aku bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan semuanya, jadi akan kuringkas sebisaku sebelum aku pergi."

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu? Kukira kau hidup lagi dan –"

Ayano meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir pemuda itu. "Maaf, Shintaro. Aku tidak sehebat itu untuk membangkitkan tubuhku sendiri dari kubur. Aku sudah mati, dan apa yang kaulihat sekarang hanyalah avatarku saat menjadi _game tester_ E;SCAPE, itupun sebentar lagi akan menghilang."

"_Game tester_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau sudah mendengar dari Kuroha bahwa dia dan Ene adalah pemain pertama di E;SCAPE 1.1. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau E;SCAPE 1.1 adalah versi pembaharuan dari E;SCAPE 1.0, cikal bakal dari permainan ini. Ayahku membuatnya setelah selesai _bunkasai _waktu itu, kau masih ingat, kan? Saat kau bertanding dengan Takane dan dia kalah?"

"Tunggu... apa maksudmu dengan ayahmu yang membuatnya? Jadi selama ini Kenjirou yang berada di balik semua ini?"

Ayano mengangguk lemah. "Maaf. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah mengintip ke dalam ruangannya, yang notabene selalu dikunci dan saat itu sedang terbuka. Sayang aku tidak sempat melarikan diri setelah ketahuan oleh ayahku, sehingga aku dimasukkan paksa ke dalam E;SCAPE 1.0 sekaligus menjadi _game tester_-nya. Saat itu tampilan E;SCAPE tidak jauh berbeda dengan _shooting game_ yang kalian mainkan berdua dengan Takane, bedanya aku sendirian dalam menghadapi semua monster-monster di dalam sana. Hasilnya, seperti yang sudah dapat kautebak, aku kalah. Wajar saja, aku bukan _gamer_ handal seperti kau dan Takane. Namun aku tak menyangka kalau aku tak bisa kembali ke dunia manusia setelah itu, melainkan terpecah menjadi partikel kecil-kecil dan menyatu dengan game tersebut. Aku nyaris putus asa sampai akhirnya game ini diperbaharui menjadi versi 1.1 dan ada dua pemain baru yang terjebak di dalamnya. Meskipun penampilannya sangat berbeda dari yang kuingat, tapi aku yakin kalau mereka adalah Takane dan Haruka, karena aku pernah melihat berkasnya di meja kerja ayahku waktu itu..."

"Jangan bilang... Takane dan Haruka adalah..."

"Ya. Mereka adalah Actor dan Kuroha. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan mereka berdua dan menyadarkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di dalam game, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak punya tubuh. Aku hanya bisa menonton pertempuran mereka hingga Actor menang, itupun ternyata dia tak benar-benar dikembalikan ke dunia nyata seperti harapanku. Ayahku memang licik. Beliau justru membuatnya menjadi gadis _cyber_, yang sudah kau kenal dengan nama Ene... sisanya mungkin kau sudah tahu sendiri ceritanya."

Shintaro terdiam, begitu pula dengan Ayano yang sedang mengatur napas. Meskipun rumit, namun pada akhirnya ia tahu sejarah pembuatan game yang kelam ini dan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi korbannya.

"Sekali lagi... aku minta maaf atas perbuatan ayahku yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan kalian semua..."

"Tidak apa-apa... silakan dilanjut ceritanya..."

Ayano meneguk ludah.

"Saat aku melihat pertempuran kalian melawan Kuroha, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu atau kalian semua akan mati sia-sia. Disaat itulah, avatarku yang dulu perlahan berkumpul dan bergabung menjadi satu... namun lebih rapuh dari sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan besar akan hancur sebentar lagi. Karena itu aku langsung bergerak dan membunuh Kuroha dengan satu-satunya benda yang terdekat, yaitu syalku sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kalau secara teknis, aku adalah pemain dari E;SCAPE 1.0. Pemain paling veteran yang ada di dalam game ini. Hierarki-nya masih sama, kau bisa membunuh semua pemain yang ada di versi 1.2, namun kau tidak dapat membunuh Kuroha dan Ene yang notabene berasal dari versi 1.1. Kuroha dan Ene juga bisa membunuh satu sama lain, namun mereka tidak dapat membunuh aku yang berasal dari versi 1.0. Karena itulah, meski tubuhku terlihat lemah begini, aku diuntungkan dengan adanya hierarki tersebut dan bisa menyelamatkamu pada akhirnya..."

Cerita tersebut diakhiri dengan pelukan Shintaro yang hangat, dalam, dan menenangkan. Ayano terisak di sana.

"Sudah, sudah... sekarang semuanya sudah selesai," ucap Shintaro menenangkan, tangannya terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Ayano lembut. "Kita berdua bisa keluar dari game ini dan menolong teman-teman lain sesuai keinginanmu, oke? Kau tahu, kan, jalan keluarnya?"

Di luar dugaan, Ayano menggeleng dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut.

"Maaf, Shintaro. Aku tak bisa. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah mati? _Kau_ yang harus keluar dari game ini dan menolong teman-teman lain. Ayahku mungkin berbohong saat berkata bahwa setiap pemain yang mati di game, juga mati di dunia nyata. Beliau sebenarnya sudah meletakkan tubuh setiap pemain dalam kondisi koma di dalam tabung, dan tabung tersebut akan nonaktif secara otomatis jika pemain tersebut sadar atas kemauannya sendiri. Namun aku tak yakin kalian bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi, mengingat cairan penopang kehidupan di tabung tersebut tidak didesain untuk jangka panjang. Kau harus cepat keluar dari tabung tersebut dan menonaktifkan tabung pemain lain secara manual dari luar sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana denganmu, Ayano?"

"Aku akan menghancurkan game ini dari dalam, agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa masuk ke sini lagi. Sudah cukup kita semua menjadi korbannya, tak perlu menambah yang baru. Setelah dunia ini hancur, kau akan tersedot ke lubang yang ada di atas langit itu dan tersadar dari koma. Saat itulah, kau akan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan barusan. Mengenai ayahku, aku tidak tahu beliau masih hidup atau tidak, tapi berilah beliau keadilan yang seadil-adilnya. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, aku akan menerimanya dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Terima kasih telah menyelesaikan permainan maut ini, Shintaro... aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi denganmu meskipun hanya dalam bentuk avatar..."

"Tidak... tidak, tunggu! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini! Aku selalu menyesal sejak kematianmu waktu itu, mengapa aku tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih padamu, mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu terhadapku... aku minta maaf, Ayano! Aku ingin kau bisa ikut ke dunia nyata bersamaku dan mengulang semuanya dari awal!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum pedih.

"Maafkan aku, Shintaro... kalau bisa, sebenarnya aku juga ingin melakukannya..."

Tubuhnya yang semula hanya memancarkan cahaya lembut kini semakin terang, disusul dengan partikel-partikel tubuhnya yang terlepas perlahan-lahan dan hanyut ke udara bebas.

"Setidaknya kini kita berdua sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing... aku tidak menyesal, Shintaro –"

Kalimat Ayano terputus saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan empuk menempel bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terhanyut ke dalam suasana hingga gadis itu mengambil inisiatif untuk melingkarkan syalnya sendiri ke leher Shintaro sebagai kenang-kenangan. Shintaro selalu memimpikan adegan ini setiap malam, namun saat semuanya benar-benar terjadi... ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ciumannya adalah kata perpisahan. Meskipun singkat, namun mereka berdua bersyukur dapat diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dan mengungkapkan segalanya. Ayano menarik tubuhnya perlahan, sepasang matanya basah oleh air mata. Bahkan disaat terakhirpun, Ayano selalu tersenyum. Shintaro ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama, namun mengapa rasanya sulit sekali? Apa ia masih belum merelakan kepergiannya?

"Hiduplah, Shintaro... habiskan sisa waktumu bersama orang-orang yang kausayangi. Mereka telah menunggu di sana, dan mereka lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Jika suatu hari nanti takdir mengijinkan, kita akan bertemu lagi... untuk selamanya..."

Telapak tangan yang Shintaro genggam perlahan hancur dan melebur dengan partikel-partikel bercahaya lain, disusul dengan anggota tubuh lainnya... hingga sosok Ayano Tateyama yang baru saja hadir di hadapannya dan menyelamatkan hidupnya hilang, seakan-akan tidak pernah ada sejak awal. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar kalimat 'sampai berjumpa lagi' sesaat sebelum cahaya tersebut menghilang...

"Ayano..."

Ia ingin sekali menangis dan meratap untuk yang kedua kali, namun lingkungan tidak mengizinkan. Lubang yang dimaksud Ayano sebelumnya kini membesar dan menyedot semua yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk Shintaro sendiri. Ia hanya pasrah saat lubang tersebut membentuk pusaran raksasa dan mengaduk-aduk isi game ini hingga semuanya tersapu bersih, tidak ada yang tersisa. Beberapa kali Shintaro nyaris bertabrakan dengan material berat seperti tiang lampu atau atap seng, namun pada akhirnya tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mereka semua terserap ke dalam kegelapan abadi, bersamaan dengan lubang yang menutup.

_[Enter the passcode]_

Manik merah menyala itu terbuka, dan mendapati panel transparan melayang di hadapannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa Shintaro lihat, angka-angka yang berjejer di depan seperti kalkulator itu berkedip lemah seakan menunggu untuk dipecahkan. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sana seakan-akan pernah menyentuhnya. Entah mengapa, situasi ini sangat familiar –_tentu saja! Ene sudah pernah memecahkan kode ini sebelumnya! _maki Shintaro dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menekan kombinasi angka yang sama persis dengan Ene lakukan sebelumnya.

_[Access denied. Please try again]_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" seru Shintaro frustasi setelah notifikasi tersebut muncul di layar. Ia ingat betul, angka yang sama berhasil membuat Ene keluar dari sini. Jangan remehkan Shintaro dalam masalah memori, ia bahkan masih ingat daftar belanjaan ibunya saat dirinya masih berada di dunia manusia. Apa kodenya telah diubah?

"Coba kupikir sekali lagi... dulu kodenya adalah 592341876... siapa tahu angka-angka ini berarti sesuatu... lima ditambah sembilan itu empat belas, dikurangi dua... tidak tidak tidak. Ini pasti sebuah urutan atau semacamnya. Hmm... atau mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam game ini yang berhubungan dengan angka?"

Mundur sedikit, Shintaro mulai mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali ia berada di game tersebut dan bagaimana ia berkenalan dengan Ene, disusul dengan teman-teman lain. Sejauh ingatannya, ia tidak melihat kemunculan angka di sini, kecuali HP, MP dan level yang sudah pasti berbeda satu sama lain – itupun juga digitnya terlalu banyak, tidak muat dengan kombinasi sembilan angka yang diminta. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Tolong jangan yang ini tolong jangan yang ini tolong jangan yang ini," rapal Shintaro sementara jarinya gemetar saat menekan panel angka. Meskipun ia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat ini, namun kombinasi kode yang digunakan terlalu ironis. Shintaro bahkan lebih menginginkan kombinasi kode yang ia tekan barusan gagal daripada berhasil.

592341867

_[Access granted. Congratulations]_

"A-apa?!"

Belum sempat Shintaro terkejut, panel transparan itu lenyap tanpa bekas, disusul dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan yang entah datangnya darimana. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, perlahan-lahan sepasang kelopak mata itu mengerjap, dan pandangannya berbentur dengan kaca melengkung. Seluruh tubuhnya yang absen dari sehelai benang terasa dingin karena cairan yang menenggelamkan seluruh tabung, meskipun perlahan-lahan surut dan Shintaro akhirnya bisa menjejak tanah. Lampu indikator yang berkedip-kedip dari luar akhirnya padam, sekaligus membuka pintu tabung secara otomatis. Berbulan-bulan tidak menggunakan kakinya membuat langkah Shintaro sedikit gemetar, namun ia tak punya waktu banyak. Satu-persatu, ia menekan tombol indikator di setiap tabung dan membagikan _bathrobe_ yang terlipat rapi di dekat komputer. Kini teman-temannya telah sadar, terbatuk-batuk, namun baik-baik saja. Ditatapnya komputer yang tadinya dalam kondisi _standby_ kini _force shutdown_ tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyentuhnya. Shintaro tersenyum getir.

"Syukurlah kalian semua baik-baik saja... aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi..." ucap Shintaro terharu, memandang semua temannya yang sedikit lebih dewasa dari yang Shintaro ingat. Sudah berapa lama mereka semua meninggalkan dunia nyata? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Atau justru setahun?

"A-apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku? _Niichan_, kenapa kita semua telanjang?" tanya Momo kebingungan disaat yang lain masih belum sanggup menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Ups, Shintaro lupa kalau mereka semua seharusnya dipisah berdasarkan gender saat berganti baju, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka masih linglung dan hanya manggut-manggut saat diberi _bathrobe_, lalu mengenakannya begitu saja.

"Ceritanya panjang, Momo. Intinya, kita semua harus keluar dari tempat ini dan pergi ke markas secepatnya. Siapapun yang kuat silakan memapah temannya yang lemah. Kau masih ingat jalan, kan?"

Momo mengangguk, dan mengarahkan teman-temannya menuju pintu keluar sambil menggendong Hibiya yang masih setengah sadar di punggung. Mary digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh Seto, Kano dan Kido saling memapah satu sama lain, hanya Takane yang sedikit kesulitan saat membawa Haruka karena pemuda itu dua kali lebih tinggi dan lebih berat dari dirinya. Baru saja mereka semua melewati koridor dan hendak turun ke lantai satu, sosok pria setengah baya yang familiar menghalangi jalannya.

"Kalian?! Bagaimana bisa kalian lolos dari tempat ini –tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"SEMUANYA, CEPAT LARI!" teriak Shintaro panik. Kedelapan temannya langsung berhamburan tak tentu arah, menyisakan dirinya dan sang tokoh antagonis utama. Takane hampir saja berhenti dan berbalik untuk menolong Shintaro, namun satu gestur penolakan membuat dirinya mundur sejenak, lalu kabur bersama yang lain. Kenjirou di hadapannya sedikit lebih tua dan tidak terurus daripada yang Shintaro ingat, namun sorot matanya jauh lebih keji daripada Kuroha.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Sensei... menyerahlah!" ancam Shintaro sambil mengacungkan gunting yang ia ambil di kamar tadi untuk jaga-jaga. Kenjirou terkekeh.

"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan gunting kecil itu, Nak... justru seharusnya kalian semua yang menyerah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa keluar dari game itu, namun satu hal yang pasti; kalian tidak dapat keluar dari rumah ini!"

_CRASSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Shintaro hanya berhasil mengguratkan jas labnya karena kecepatan menghindar Kenjirou yang di luar dugaan. Pria setengah baya tersebut masih mampu bergerak dengan lincah, bahkan menyerang dengan gerakan-gerakan sederhana –Shintaro menduga kalau Kenjirou mungkin dulunya pernah mengikuti kelas bela diri atau sejenisnya. Setelah beberapa menit yang penuh dengan ketegangan, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau stamina pemuda tersebut masih jauh melebihi Kenjirou yang sudah tua... hingga pada suatu titik, Shintaro berhasil menyudutkan pria tersebut di pagar koridor.

"Ayano pernah berkata padaku untuk memberikan ayahnya pengadilan yang seadil-adilnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sensei?"

Diancam dengan gunting yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari leher dan permukaan lantai sejauh empat meter dari punggungnya tentu membuat siapapun ketakutan, namun Kenjirou adalah perkecualian. Ia justru tersenyum licik, senyum yang sama seperti Kuroha saat ia membunuh Ene di dalam game.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, silakan saja..."

Shintaro hampir saja menancapkan gunting tersebut ke leher Kenjirou kalau ia tidak mengingat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia akan menjadi pembunuh.

Kenjirou terkekeh setelah melihat pemuda itu mundur selangkah, memikirkan kemungkinan-keminungkinan yang akan terjadi apabila ia membunuh seseorang. Mulai dari dipenjara, hukuman seumur hidup, tekanan batin, tekanan dari masyarakat, dan masih banyak lagi resiko yang harus ia tanggung apabila Shintaro sampai melakukannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keragu-raguannya justru memberi celah bagi Kenjirou untuk membalik keadaan, dan sekarang Shintaro yang gantian tersudut.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak berani membunuhku... dasar anak bau kencur. Tahu apa kau soal bunuh-membunuh? Aku jauh lebih berpengalaman darimu yang hanya beraninya di dalam game..."

Tiba-tiba sosok Ayano terlintas di benak Shintaro, dan ia langsung paham bahwa 'pengalaman' yang dimaksud oleh pria di hadapannya adalah membunuh putri kandungnya sendiri. Refleks pemuda tersebut memutar posisi tubuh mereka dan mendorong Kenjirou melewati pagar...

Pria tersebut terkapar di lantai satu dengan darah berlumuran di bawahnya.

Tubuh Shintaro bergetar hebat setelah akal sehatnya kembali menguasai otak. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, memandang tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut dengan perasaan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas –

"Shintaro? Kau baik-baik saja? Barusan tadi aku mendengar suara jatuh –astaga."

Takane yang hampir saja keluar memutuskan untuk kembali dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya –meskipun pada akhirnya ia menyesal. Shintaro langsung melesat ke arah gadis tersebut dan menutup mulutnya sebelum ia sempat menjerit ketakutan.

"Psst, tenang. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Takane."

Gadis berkuncir dua tersebut menatap sosok yang membungkam mulutnya dalam diam. Ada sesuatu di dalam matanya yang membuat Shintaro tidak panik atau ketakutan seperti orang pada umumnya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah setelah pemuda tersebut membisikkan sebuah kalimat perintah.

**-E;SCAPE-**

_**Sebuah Rumah Terbakar di Kompleks Perumahan Elit, Penyebab Masih Belum Diketahui**_

"...Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, Shintaro?" tanya Kido setelah melempar koran pagi secara asal setelah membaca headline-nya. Televisi yang menyala di ruang tengah juga menampilkan berita yang serupa. Hampir semua media bertubi-tubi memberitakannya, disusul dengan berita kematian seorang guru SMA sebagai pemilik rumah tersebut. Tidak ada yang menceritakan apapun tentang kehilangan sembilan remaja yang menjadi saksi sekaligus pelaku aksi tersebut.

"Hmm... entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkannya. Lagipula, bukannya kau yang menjadi pemimpin di sini, _Danchou?"_ tanya Shintaro balik, jelas-jelas mengejek panggilannya yang terakhir.

"Setidaknya bertanggungjawablah atas apa yang kaulakukan!" tunjuk Kido geram, namun bukan ke arah Shintaro, melainkan pada televisi yang masih menyala. Shintaro tertawa.

"Hei, hei, itu semua kan, bukan salahku. Aku hanya menghapus jejak. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, tentu saja Kenjirou-sensei orangnya. Dan ia sudah mendapat hukuman yang pantas."

"Su-sudahlah kalian semua –jangan ribut-ribut di pagi yang cerah ini –" sela Mary terbata-bata, sementara Seto hanya tertawa. Kentara sekali ia menikmati drama kecil-kecilan sambil menyantap sarapannya. Satu-satunya yang serius diantara mereka semua hanyalah Hibiya, yang memungut koran kusut tersebut dan membacanya perlahan. Kini sosoknya berubah menjadi sedikit pendiam, namun tetap saja sifat kekanak-kanakannya masih ada. Sama seperti anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain. Bertambahnya umur dan penampilan ternyata juga mempengaruhi sifat, apalagi memori selama mereka bermain di E;SCAPE masih ada dan tidak terhapus. Bedanya, mereka akhirnya kembali sebagai manusia normal. Tidak ada lagi Eye Ability. Haruka terpaksa bergantung pada kursi roda. Takane masih menggunakan tubuh manusianya, namun tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sisanya baik-baik saja.

Kecuali Shintaro, tentunya.

"Aku membangun markas ini untuk kabur dari kejaran Ayah dan mengumpulkan anak-anak yang memiliki Eye Ability. Sekarang, setelah kita hanyalah remaja tanggung yang tidak punya apa-apa, apa kita masih tetap tinggal di sini?" tukas Kido retoris. Semuanya terdiam.

"Tentu saja, Kido-chan~ bukankah kita semua adalah keluarga?" jawab Kano sambil merangkul gadis berambut hijau tersebut dari belakang, yang tentu saja, ditepis oleh Kido. "Cuma, yah... aku tidak menampik kalau banyak hal yang terjadi sejak kepergian kita dari dunia nyata..."

Momo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersiul-siul mendadak berhenti. Ia yang paling merasakan bagaimana game ini merubah hidupnya. Seorang idol yang menghilang secara mendadak, banyak spekulasi bermunculan, mulai dari pensiun hingga bunuh diri karena kesibukan yang memuncak. Ada pula berita tentang dirinya kawin lari dengan artis lain dan menyendiri di pulau terpencil. Padahal ia baik-baik saja, dan masih berminat untuk melanjutkan karir jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa Eye Ability-nya yang menjadi tumpuan selama ini. Selain itu, apa kata orang jika seseorang yang telah menjadi _public figure_ muncul begitu saja? Pertanyaan bermunculan, dan pasti mengarah ke insiden yang membuat mereka semua menjadi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya... kita harus memulai semuanya sejak awal..."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Haruka, satu-satunya pemuda yang masih tersenyum di dalam situasi seperti ini. "Anggap saja masa lalu kalian sudah terbakar habis bersama dengan rumah itu. Kita akan memulai hidup baru bersama-sama, belajar menjadi manusia normal yang tidak bergantung pada Eye Ability..."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Haruka? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi!"

"Kita masih punya satu sama lain. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan, tanpa dikomando, berkumpul di sekeliling kursi roda Haruka dan memeluk pengemudinya erat.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Akhirnya selesai juga! :"D kebetulan pas banget sama ending lagunya Tchaikovsky yang Overture 1812 Opus 49, jadi rasanya kayak komposer yang mengakhiri konser haha. Yah, untuk pertama kalinya saya ngetik ini sambil ditemani sama musik klasik, biasanya saya selalu rekomen lagu-lagu kagepro ori macam Headphone Actor, atau versi 8bit-nya biar lebih dapet suasana game (coba deh googling princessminimum), atau versi cover yang ada di animenya. Eh ternyata pake musik klasik malah bikin lancar ngetik meskipun temanya ga nyambung sama sekali hehe.

Tbh, saya nggak ngecek chapter-chapter sebelumnya saat ngetik ini, jadi jika masih ada foreshadow yang belum dibahas di chapter terakhir ini, silakan tulis saja di kotak review! Mungkin saya bisa menambahkannya di omake :D

Saya tau masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini, mulai dari yang disengaja sampe nggak disengaja. Saya masih butuh banyak belajar. Butuh banyak refrensi. Butuh banyak pendalaman karakter. Butuh variasi diksi. Jadi... bagi kalian semua yang sedang membaca ini, saya ucapkan... terima kasih banyak! Hontou ni arigato! Thank you! Danke! Tanpa kalian, tanpa fave/alert kalian, tanpa review kalian, saya tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan karya ini! Serius ._. banyak masalah dan kendala saat proses pengetikan ini, mulai dari masalah RL sampai masalah teknis, tapi akhirnya jadi juga uwooh. Bahkan saya nggak nyangka fanfic ini menjadi adaptasi komik, bahkan memenangkan IFA 2014 sebagai Best Sci-Fi Multichapter Fanfiction. Semua berkat kalian, para pembaca dan semuanya yang sudah voting fanfic ini! Terima kasih lagi!

(psst sejak dulu doa saya emang pengen menang IFA apapun kategorinya. Setelah saya menang jadi Best Founder tahun lalu, saya mengubah doa saya supaya ada fanfic yang menang IFA apapun kategorinya. Soalnya kalo fanfic kan bener-bener diitung dari kualitas kepenulisannya, beda sama Best Founder yang banyak-banyakan babat alas hehe)

Ucapan terima kasih sisanya udah ada di profil sih, jadi saya mau cerita yang lain aja. Saya pengen ngadain semacam raffle komik E;SCAPE, ada yang minat? Ntar ada bonus merches dari bunderan juga (circle saya sama temen-temen). Langsung kepoin aja fanpagenya bunderan facebook titik com titik bunderan13 buat info lebih lanjut :3

Sebenernya saya pengen cerita lebih banyak lagi, tapi apadaya saya juga ga sanggup buat ngomong apa-apa :"D untuk pertamakalinya saya namatin fanfic multichapter panjang, rasanya itu kayak melihara anak mulai dari kecil sampe dia dewasa... ada rasa bangga, haru, tapi juga kosong... karena tanggung jawab sudah selesai, sekaligus pertanyaan 'apa yang akan saya tulis kali ini?' Tenang saja, saya masih ada mini proyek sekaligus ngelanjuti kok hehe. Saya tau fandom ini juga mulai sepi, sama seperti dulu pas sebelum ada animenya. Bahkan saya sendiri juga pengen move on haha sobs ;;;;; tapi lagu-lagu kagepro tetep paling ajib! Mereka selalu ada di hati! Meskipun yhaa animenya kea gitu sih orz

Ngomong-ngomong saya lagi di fandom kancolle XD kalo anime lain sih ngikutin sisen yang ada hehe.

Sampai jumpa di tulisan saya berikutnya!

With love, Michelle Aoki :)

P.S: mengingat foreshadowing yang lumayan banyak, saya memutuskan untuk bikin satu chapter spesial beserta ketentuan raffle (maaf ga jadi giveaway ;_;) ditunggu aja yaa~


End file.
